


The Elven Queen

by pannakookens04



Series: The Elven Queen [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marriage, Resentment, Romance, Sloooow burn, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mild violence, more tags as the story progresses, slooooowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to stop a war between the Humans and Elves of Denerim, possibly all of Ferelden, a marriage is arranged for the hope of peace and equality. However, will Alistair and his elven bride-to-be be able to overcome their differences in order to save their people? bum bum buuuuuuuum! ( go easy on me! im still new a this! Please leave comments and let me know how im doing!! Thanks for reading!! :D I love all the DA games but Alistair will always be my favorite!!) ** I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ITS CHARACTERS! CREDIT GOES TO BIOWARE!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Elven Queen  
Chapter One:

 

Duncan watched as Alistair slowly paced back and forth before the large fire, swaying in the hearth. Though the room seemed peaceful, a clear, star-studded night sky danced through the opened windows, a warm fire crackled and cast a dull amber glow about- for these two men, peace was now a worrisome thing. Duncan was seated, still in his Grey Warden regalia, sword included, his brow heavy and furrowed as he watched the young king stride back and forth. He folded his arms over his chest, awaiting the King’s response. Though the seasoned warrior and adviser to the king was calm, he feared the effect his words had on his young charge. It was some time before Alistair came to an abrupt halt and turned to face the swaying blaze of the fire. His face and thoughts unreadable.

“So this is all you all could come up with. This was the only way to stop the rebellion?” Alistair murmured, the crack in his voice giving away his desperation and disbelief.

“Im afraid so, Alistair. It seemed to be the only peaceful way. If we try to settle both parties down by force or decree, I fear there would be further bloodshed. The demands are too great and the loses are as well. The people of this city are at war against each other… and I fear if we do not act fast, they will take matters into their own hands.” Duncan shook his head in despair knowing of the impending doom should Alistair refuse.

“This just seems all too surreal…” Alistair rested his arm against the mantle, staring into the dancing flames as if in a trance while his thoughts tumbled around. “I just don’t understand how there is no other way around this. I mean… this is asking for… this is the rest of my life, the hopes of a happy future, the dream I daresay I have harbored in my heart for years. And Im to just give it up?” he sounded as exasperated as he looked.

Duncan knew such a pity for the young man who was just thrown into all of this. The world he was now forced into was such a heavy burden for one so young, so lighthearted and yet so passionate as Alistair. And this decision would take a heavy toll on him. Duncan rose and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Alistair, the demands of the people from their king must always be first in his heart. You must be prepared to make any sacrifice for them, they depend on you- you are their life, you are their future, you are their dream.”

Alistair lowered his head in defeat and realization. He could no longer think of himself, but of all the lives that rested in his hands. His heart was heavy with this burden- to relinquish his hopes for theirs. His thoughts twisted and tangled together, ones of self pity, ones of selflessness. He felt tears sting his eyes but quickly brushed them off. He knew what he had to do, what he as the King of Ferelden had to do. With a final deep sigh he surrendered himself to his fate. “Very well, Duncan. You have won.” He slowly walked to a large chair by the fire and almost collapsed into it. He was worn out by the emotions he had been struggling to control ever since this news was brought to him.”

“You have done well, Alistair. We were very fortunate as to have you as our new king.” Duncan again placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps with time you will realize that this was not such a bad decision. You never know, perhaps you will become thankful for it.”

“Somehow I highly doubt it.” Alistair’s voice was flat and emotionless. He stared blankly into the fire, thinking about his fate.

“Give it time.” Duncan slightly bowed and turned to take his leave, he turned back to Alistair once more, “you can trust me, Alistair. I have made a fine choice.”

“Oh…so you already have someone in mind, do you?” Alistair scoffed. “Hand-picked by you? Well this will certainly be entertaining. Let me guess. Stern. Taciturn. Likes shiny silver armor. Has a well formed beard. ” Duncan made no comment. Only gave him a stern stare in his shiny silver armor, and petted his well groomed beard.

“It is a good selection for you I think. But…” Duncan’s voice trailed off, causing Alistair to look back at him. He could see a dark and yet sad expression on the old knights face. “Yes. I think it a good choice.”

“What makes you so sure, Duncan?”

Duncan kept his back to him as he began to shut the door behind himself, “because you need each other.”

Alistair was left alone to ponder Duncan’s words. He rested back in his chair and sighed, staring into the fire. The room was quiet, only the sounds of night crept in along with the crackles of the pleasant fire. He rested his chin on his fists as he leaned forward, “so, I am to be married then.” He laughed to himself, “to someone I have never even met nor even love. All for the sake of peace.” Alistair didn’t quit to his room that night, but stayed and stared at the fire till it was nothing but pulsing amber coals.

**

She sat on the wall, a large branch from a tree on the other side provided the shade she needed to hide herself. She stared down at the people below, going about their daily lives; shopping for bread, haggling with the many merchants lining the streets, gossiping to each other, parents scolding their children as they run carelessly through the market. She supposed they seemed normal enough. It was hard to see their ignorance and savagery from up there. She knew them all too well, these humans. While they freely walked the streets, without much care, her own people toiled away on the other side of this great wall. A wall that separated her people from the humans, so the humans would not have to look upon them. She figured they did not like to be reminded that they were a cruel and horrible race of smug pathetic creatures and so liked to hide any remembrance of their true nature. There had been riots all throughout the week. Her people would storm through the gate when the guards were slack and march through the city decreeing their plight and oppression by the humans. Some humans even sided with them, they pitied them she guessed. While others… they would grab what they could find and start a fight. None were killed, the guards would rush in and settle everything. However when the humans came over the wall and would start tearing through their slum of a village, the guards seemed to take their time… It was not fair. None of this was fair. Why did she have to hide, why did she have to climb a wall to see the outside world? Why did she have to wait til they all slept to creep into the city and find what little food she could? Had they not suffered enough? Soon though… perhaps it would all be different… A cold grip seemed to tug at her heart, the very thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She shook her head as if to disperse the dreaded thoughts. She hopped down from the wall and landed perfectly on her feet with little effort. No human could do such a feat, they were much too bulky, heavy and clumsy. At times they just disgusted her with how sluggish they were, almost like the cattle they slaughtered. She started back toward the Alienage, that’s the slum she had lived in all her life was called, her mind still on the other side of the brick wall. When she got into the heart of the village, she earned many stares by her people, she couldn’t tell their meaning. Did they feel pity, pride, perhaps disgust? The way some of them turned their backs to her, or restrained themselves from running up to her- it was unsettling. Still though… the Elder had decreed this and gave his blessing, it had to be the right move. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of feet running up behind her.

“There you are, cousin! Ive been looking for you.” It was none other than Shianni, her cousin and childhood friend. That same cold feeling gripped her heart again. “Where have you been?”

“I went to the wall.” She said with a downcast face and tone.

“What if one of the humans would have seen you? Do you want to get flogged again?”

“You know im perfectly capable of handling a few humans.” She huffed and stuck her small slim nose in the air as was a habit of hers. She was very proud of her martial skills, passed down by her mother. She was good with a bow and deadly with daggers.

Shianna laughed and shook her head. “Perhaps you don’t remember cousin, but you shouldn’t be waving around your daggers and talent for fighting. Remember, you’re supposed to be laying low. After what happened…” Shianni grew quiet and she stopped following so closely.

“Im sorry Shianni, I didn’t mean for-“ she could have kicked herself for causing those horrible memories to come back for Shianni.

“Its alright, cousin.” Shianni smiled weakly at her. It only made her utter hatred of humans grow all the more fierce. She was torn inside so much, it made her feel sick. They continued on their way back to her house. “It wont be long now, huh?” Shianni’s voice was still weak and saddened.

She looked up to the sky, the sun was starting to begin to set. It counted down the days left she had in this life. “I suppose so.”

“Do you really think this will settle everything? Do you really think they will treat us any better?”

“I don’t know Shianni. But I plan to make that my sole mission. I will find a way. It will be the only thing that makes this worth it.”

Without saying a word Shianni ran up to her and threw her arms around her, she could feel Shianni’s tears on her neck. “Im so sorry this has to happen, cousin. I feel so helpless. Why did it have to be you?”

She could have joined Shianni in her tears, she fought against her own. She dearly hugged her best friend back. “It will be alright, Shianni. I will make everything better for all of us! I have to.” She could no longer fight her tears. They both wept for a moment, both feeling helpless and afraid… What did the future hold? ‘Whatever it does… I promise to make their lives better. I will stop at nothing to save my people from the hate of these human scum. Even if that means I have to… I have to…’

“Leilani! Shianni! What are you two doing out here?” Cyrodil, her father found them rubbing their eyes and noses and trying to hide their tears. “Get inside girls, you know its dangerous at night.” He ushered them into the small hut, where a fire was already going and a soup bubbling in the hearth. “Where have you been? I went out looking for you. You didn’t go over to the human side again did you? You know how dangerous that is for you…”

“I only watched, father. No one noticed me.”

“Good. You would have been chained and dragged to a human dungeon if you had been noticed.”

“She wouldn’t have had to stay there for long though. Given her current circumstance.” Her other cousin, Sorris was there and tried to make light of the situation. However Cyrodil and Leilani both shot him down with a cold glare. “im just saying…”

“Don’t remind me, Sorris. I would like to sleep well tonight if its at all possible anymore.” Leilani sighed and flopped down into the old, worn wooden chairs around their makeshift dinner table.

“Yeah, you need your rest. With those bags under your eyes they might send you back.” Sorris laughed and Leilani promptly nailed him with a wooden spoon right between the eyes.

“Yeah right Soris, Leilani is the most beautiful and sought after maiden in all the Alienages of Ferelden. And you know it!” Shianni also elbowed him in the ribs.

“Because they don’t know what her real nature is! Violent, arrogant, has a horrible temper, always leaps before she thinks- in fact she does everything before she thinks.” He laughed again.

“You’re right. Im about to beat you to a pulp without giving it much thought.” She cracked her knuckles and Sorris cowered.

“That’s quite enough you two, cant we have a peaceful, quiet meal. It might be the last we-“ Cyrodil stopped himself. Shianni turned to her bowl, Sorris’ smirk slowly faded and Leilani slowly lowered her fist, that was prepared for Sorris. None of them wanted to consider the fact that this could be their last meal together as a family. Leilani’s heart grew heavy and she sat back down. Shianni saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

“Well then! Lets make this the best dinner we’ve ever had!”

“With carrot soup, I don’t think that’s very likely.” Cyrodil remarked earning a small laugh at the pity of their situation.

The dinner continued- it was light and loving and filled with laughter. They talked about fond memories from their childhood, all the pranks they did and trouble they caused. Cyrodil regaled tails of when Leilani was still so small and yet already so dangerous and haughty. They spent a good a meal together even though the food was old carrot soup. As the night dragged on Sorris and Shianni bade them goodnight, each embracing their much loved cousin. Leilani stood in the door watching after them, long after they had left. Cyrodil came up behind her.

“Come in, dalen, you’ll let the cold in.” he bade her.

“Father…” she murmured, “what am i- what am I going to-“ She choked on her tears as they freely burst from being held back so long. She wanted to cry the entire time. Recalling all those precious memories, spending time with her precious little family- it hurt so much that she was leaving it all behind. What would she do without them? When would she be able to see them again? She ran into her father’s opened arms. She sobbed against his chest as he stroked her dark chestnut hair.

“There, there, Leilani…” Cyrodil strove to hold back his own tears for her sake, “it will all be alright. We will all be fine.” He soothed and held her back so he could look down at her. Her face was almost the exact same as her mothers. So beautiful even with all the tears streaming down it. “I am so proud of you, my girl. So very proud. You have a courage that most dream about.” He hugged her to him again. “But I don’t know what im going to do without you.” He laid his head on top of hers and a few tears slid from his old eyes. For so long it was just him and his little girl, she was the world to him. She was all he had. And now he must lose another person that he loved to the horrible humans. His grip tightened around her. “I wish it did not come to this. I wish there was another way we could stop this violence and make the humans respect us… I wish… I didn’t have to give you up to them too.”

“I don’t wish for it either, father.” She tried to brush her tears aside. She was a strong and willful young woman, she didn’t want to show how truly sad and scared she really was. She had to be strong for everyone, especially her family. “But if it’s the only way Elder Valendrian says, then I must. I have to do whatever my family and my people need of me. I don’t want us to have to go on suffering under the humans anymore.”

Father and daughter stood in a tight hug for a little while longer, then bade each other goodnight. While laying in her shamble of a bed, staring out the window into the night sky Leilani wept bitterly. She loved her family, her people so much so her fate was indeed sealed.

**

Duncan solemnly left the estate in Denerim and started heading toward the Alienage with a heavy heart. Today was the day they all seemed to have been somewhat dreading. He not so much, as he had high hope for the two, but still it pained him to do this to Alistair and to the poor maiden with the bitter heart. The guards ushered him in past the wall, not daring to even glance behind the gates. The sound of the gate raising earned the attention of many of the elven folk going about their daily morning rituals. He stifled a small smile as they backed away from him either out of fear or hatred. Some managed a small nod in return to his, after all he was a friend of the Elder. It did not take Valendrian much to spot the old knight, one would think he was a three headed dragon the way his people parted from him.

“Here, Duncan!” he raised his hand to be easy to find as he approached his old companion. They had fought long ago in one of the few wars humans, dwarves and elves battled alongside each other.

Duncan approached him and gave a slight bow to the leader of the clan. “Valendrian, I believe you can guess as to why I have visited you today.”

“Not to reminisce about our glory days?” Valendria managed a smirk, the truth was he knew and it weighed heavy upon his heart. Duncan returned a soft, sad smile, all Valendrian could do was sigh in defeat. “You’ve come for her today then?”

“Indeed, I have.”

“Very well… give me but a few minutes Duncan, I will summon her…” with that Valendrian headed toward the small hovels at the back of the alienage.

**

Soris came flying into the house, flinging the door wide open. “The human! He is here!”

Leilani slowly lowered her spoon and grew quiet, Cyrodil almost toppled over. “So soon?” Cyrodil managed to say, half gasping. It took him by surprise he thought for certain he had at least today to spend with his only child.

Shianna then came running through the door, “Cousin-!”

“Its alright Shianni… Soris warned us.” She said softly then rose out of her rickety wooden chair to go to her room to prepare. Shianni followed after her while Soris comforted Cyrodil.

“But why did he come so soon!” Shianni already was crying. It was the last she would see her dear cousin for goodness knows how long. Possibly never.

“Humans run on their own time, I suppose.” Leilani weakly smiled as she pulled out the one nice dress she had, “I suppose I should wear mother’s dress and try to at least look appeasing…” she ran her worn hands over the fine emerald velvet and gold embroidery of the dress.

Shianni walked up behind her and flicked her long pointed ear, “it will be hard trying to hide your ears though, cousin” she tried to smile through her tears. Shianni helped Leilani change into the fine dress, kept in the best of quality as it was her dearly departed mothers. Shianni laced the bodice tight to Leilani’s small, skinny frame. All the elves were small of stature and the lack of nutrition food kept them very lean and slim- not by choice. The dress was long and had a slight train to it, and fit her tiny body like a sheath for a dagger. It had a cream colored bodice that tied at her small chest, and a full deep emerald skirt that had a delicate golden leaf pattern flowing through out its folds. It was a lovely dress and went very well with her dark hair and bright copper eyes. Lastly Shianni tied a matching chord around Leilani’s forehead and the ends hung down the back of her head, swaying with her long loose braid. “You look beautiful.” She wiped tears from her eyes, this time genuinely smiling with pride at her lovely cousin. “that pig-headed human is in for a surprise when he sees just how beautiful an elven maiden can be.” Leilani tried to smile, but she never took much pride in her looks, other than the fact she looked like her mother.

“He’ll be surprised when he sees how much of a sharp tongue and back bone an elven maiden can have.” Leilani’s eyes darkened, she had plans for this human. She was not going to be treated like another servant. She would show this human exactly what he had gotten himself into. Whether for the promise of peace or not, she was not going to be a martyr without putting up a fight. Shianni stepped infront of her and threw her arms around her neck.

“Promise us, you must promise us, that you will come and visit!” she wept against her shoulder.

“Even if have to kill a few guards and sneak out.” She joked, but Shianni heard the promise in her voice.

“Leilani…” Cyrodil stepped into the doorway, “the elder is here.” There was no mistaking the sorrow and pain in her father’s face. She nodded and slowly walked past him to find Valendrian standing there waiting on her.

“It’s time child…” Valendrian’s eyes were as soft and gentle as his voice. He had known this girl’s mother, had watched her grow up, he was in charge of keeping her safe. And now he all but shoved her into the mouth of hungry wolves. For a moment even Valendrian wondered the success of their plan, and try to hurry with a reason to delay.

“I am ready, Elder.” There was no mistaking the bold determination in her eyes, Valendrian knew he had no other choice.

“Come, child. Say your good byes.”

Leilani turned around to face her dear family; Cyrodil, Shianni, and Soris. “Goodbye, Father, Shianni and Soris. Don’t wait long for me, I promise I will be back home…someday soon.” They all wrapped their arms around each other. Shianni cried, Soris desperately tried not to and Cyrodil almost crushed her in his arms. After they let go she quickly turned to the door so they would not see her tears. She followed after Valendrian who led her out into the street like a animal to the slaughter, her family slowly and solemnly followed behind them. The villagers bowed, some dabbed their eyes, others turned away with disdain as if she were a betrayer. Some threw flowers to her, others chide remarks. Valendrian would silence the nay-sayers with a harsh glare and the shame would lower their faces. She held her head high, her chin in the air, the same haughty and confident air she was known for in her small village. It all almost crumbled when she saw the large human standing at the gate, clad in silver armor with blue and gold tassels and drapes. He was indeed a powerful man, with a great sword hanging off his back, daggers sheathed at his sides and steel boots, and a large shield encompassing his back. He was fine specimen of a human warrior, the kind that was depicted in the old stories when humans and elves were more allies. He had a war-warn face but it still was gentle and he watched her approach and held a soft smile. He had a large thick brown moustache and beard around his face. Elves did not have such hair, it always baffled her as to why they had such unsightly hair on their face. The hair on his head was neatly kept in a short pony tail at the back of his head. He stood proud, powerful and intimidating amongst her people, but she could tell he meant no harm. Such a warrior as he would even prove a match for her… She stood before him, a few feet away and dared to look boldly into his deep deep brown eyes. Though she meant to threaten him with a stern glare, his features only softened and his smile grew. It only made her falter a little, she tipped her chin to him and turned her face to the side.

‘Alistair will have his hands full with this one.’ Duncan laughed to himself. The haughty, tempered and yet stunningly beautiful maiden before him indeed was all he had hoped for. He had only seen her on the occasion when he visited and when he started inquiring about her to Valendrian. Now she was before him and she was more than enough for his plans. He could see in her fiery gaze the passion and strength she would need to be by Alistairs side. He could also see her prideful nature and resolute determination. Also he thought her pout was quite adorable. He suddenly wondered about never wanting a daughter, if he had chosen to, he pictured she would be very much like her. “Greetings, I am told you are called Leilani. I am Duncan, a Grey Warden and vizier to the king.” He bowed before her, causing quite a stir from the elves.

‘To think a human would bow to an elf…’ she blinked, surprised by how well and courteous he spoke to her. He was unlike any human she had ever seen. Still she would not be shaken. She turned her head away from him, keeping her hands tightly clasped before her. ‘If he thinks he can merely win me over with soft smiles and a pleasant manner of speaking, he is certainly wrong.’ She huffed. Valendrian cleared his throat.

“Yes Duncan, this is Leilani, our promised one. You must take good care of her.” Valendrian placed a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.

“Indeed, Valendrian. I will guard and protect her with my life. No harm shall ever befall her as long as I am alive and breathing.” Duncan again slightly bowed to Valendrian. “If you please, my dear girl, bid your farewells. I fear we must depart quickly.”

Leilani still did not turn to face him, rather she went to her family. “Father, take care of yourself. Please scold Soris in my place and watch over Shianni, you know how prone to danger she is.” She smiled sweetly to her dear old father who was drawn and pale and sick with grief. She gave him a gentle kiss on his old cheek and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You look just like your mother, Lani. I am so proud of you. You are the pride and joy of my entire life.” Cyrodil whispered in her ear, earning fresh hot tears from her.

“Take care, Lani. Try not to get yourself into too much trouble.” Soris wiped his eyes on his sleeves and hugged her fondly. They shared many dangerous adventures together, and now they had come to an end.

Shianni had no words left, but hugged her with all of her last strength and handed her a simple bracelet to remember them by. She instantly clasped it around her wrist. “Farewell, cousin. I will miss you.” She choked and turned to Cyrodil to sob on his shoulder.

Duncan’s heart ached for this poor family. He looked around to the villagers to see many a somber face and teary eye. This child was something of a treasure to her people. He was sore for having to bear her away from her precious home. She turned to face him again, with only a tear running down her stone set face. ‘She will not even show a slight sign of weakness before me…’ he mused, yet still ached for the pain she must be feeling. “Come, child.” He bade and drew his horse to help her on the saddle. She looked at him, tipped her chin and proudly strode before him. She had no intention of riding such a massive beast. The truth was, she greatly feared horses, though she would never let a cruel human know that. Duncan could see his work was cut out for him. He sighed and followed after her through the gate. Before they shut behind her, she turned to have one last look at the life she was being forced to leave behind. She let out a stifled gasp as the gate shut tight, the last image was of her father’s tear stained face.


	2. Chapter Two

The Elven Queen  
Chapter Two:

 

She was on the other side of the gate now. Closed off from the safety of the walls and freely in the realm of humans. The city structure seemed to tower over where their little hovels and huts would slump and lean. They had great stone and gray block buildings of brick. Their streets were made of stone as well unlike the mud and thatch of the alienage. There was a great bustle in the street before her, humans going from one stall or one store to the other. She had always watched it from the safety of the wall and sometimes crept close in the shadows of the night. It was all very overwhelming, but she did not falter. She held her head high and drew deep long slow breaths. Duncan remarked to himself on her courage. No elf would dare saunter through human streets with such an air of defiance. She made him want to laugh and smile all the more. She dared to act so big when she came up to only his upper arm.

“I supposed you know this already, but this is the market in Denerim. More of a trade place than home, most of the citizen live outside the city skirts.” Duncan explained in a gently manner as they slowly neared the heart of city. So far no one had really come to notice them, after all it wasn’t unheard of a knight being followed by an elf, serving him and carrying his luggage. Her courage never faltered even when they strode through the busy heart of the city. It was like a large circle all made up of stalls and buildings where people darted through, laden with purchases, yelling out prices, all of them bustling and stomping through. Their smell stunned her quaint pointed nose. She noticed Duncan kept a proper distance from her but did his best to shield her from their sights. It was not long before a man caught sight of the lovely female elf.

“Oy, now that's a fine looking knife eared wench you got there. How much did you pay for that one? better yet, how much can I buy her off of ya?” he rubbed his greasy chin and eyed her abominably. His friends as well made horrid remarks and lingered on her form fitting dress.

“You disgusting human swine-“ she spat with venom in her voice and eyes.

“How dare you address a master like that you, knife eared bit-“ the man started to raise a hand to strike her and she started to ready into a counterattack position. However Duncan stopped them both. He gently caught her fist and with other sent the atrocious man flying into a manure cart. The men that were with him turned pale, some dropped to their knees.

“We meant no offence, mi’lord! Please have mercy!” he begged like cowards and hid their head beneath their arms. “We only meant to compliment the sir on his fine purchase!”

A sudden realization occurred to Duncan. Having never been in such an insulting situation as this, he understood her hatred and distrust almost completely. It took all it had in him not to pummel them all into the ground on which they bent over like cowards. “You will apologize to this young lady.” He only said in a stern and menacing voice.

Leilani looked to Duncan in disbelief. The men too. When Duncan saw their hesitancy he started to reach for the long, thick blade on his back. “Alright! Alright! A thousand pardons, your ladyship! We meant no harm! Please forgive us.” They groveled, as insulting as it was to them. Others could not help but watch, after the man went flying into a manure cart, they were very much engaged in the situation. They gasped and whispered to each other as the men prostrated themselves before the powerful knight in radiant silver armor and the dainty elf standing at his side. Some recognized him immediately as Ser Duncan.

Leilani was still struck with surprise at the humans bowing to her feet. ‘Just what kind of man is he…?’ she wondered about the man she was being married to.

“Well my dear, do you find it in your heart to forgive them? Or shall I maim them for you?” Duncan asked, she could the light in his eyes.

“Oh please your ladyship! Have mercy!” they pleaded.

She looked up at Duncan, he truly was waiting upon her word, “let them live this day.” She sighed as if bored, then looked down at them with the same fire in her eyes, “but know should you ever insult another elf, I shall maim you myself. Slowly.”

“Of course your lady ship! Of course! Thank you!” And with that the cowards scurried off, leaving their friend still unconscious in the manure.

“That was mighty generous of you.” Duncan sheathed his sword, looking down at her who kept her air on.

“Perhaps, I merely think its too early for bloodshed.” She retorted and sauntered off, though she didn’t know the way. Duncan could not help but stifle a small laugh as he caught up to her. He was beginning to grow fond of her already.

‘The way the other humans fear him is to be understood. He is certainly very powerful and has a great stature amongst them. But who is he? What manner of knight is he exactly to be so revered?’ She noticed the way the others would acknowledge him with a humble nod or other such gesture, he truly had a high status among the humans. ‘Why would someone so prominent as he choose an elf to be his bride? Knowing what ridicule he would face?’ But she reasoned with herself that, after such a sight, what human would dare ridicule such a man. With his genteel yet mighty persona, perhaps she should not be so hard on him, especially the way he outrightly defended her. She started to fancy that perhaps it would not be so terribly awful as to be wed to such a human. She never knew one like him even existed. He was a strange mystery to her, and she was naturally curious.

“Now then, without further delay, we must make our way to the palace.” Duncan motioned to the large steeples and turrets towering high over the other buildings.

“The palace?”

“Yes, it will be quite an adjustment, but this is to be your new home, Lady Leilani.” He gave a soft smile to her bewildered expression.

‘Living in a human palace? Being called a lady?’ she wondered if this was all just a front. He could be planning to be nice to her in public but as soon as they were behind closed doors… Maker help her. He could lock her up in the dungeon to rot for all she knew. Still, she was resigned to this fate, however she would fight it the best she could. Her life was in this humans’ hands and if she had to cut them off to be free, she would in a heart beat. No matter how nice Duncan seemed, no human could be trusted. Was this truly about ending the war with humans and elves? Did this sacrifice have anything to do with peace?  
They made their way through the city, Duncan never once tried to talk her into riding his great grey horse, he could see that she was set upon not riding it. He was also beginning to learn she seldom would part with her way once it was decided. He watched her soak it all in as they walked through. There were times when her façade faded and she looked like a frightened little child. Duncan never knew such a pity and yet still such a hope. “We are almost there. Once inside, you will be shown to your rooms and made comfortable, your attendants will give you a tour of the castle and the grounds, and then I shall take you to meet the King myself once you have rested.”

“I am to meet the king?” she did her best to not let her voice give away her nervousness. ‘An elf before the king of Denerim?’  
Duncan had no idea of what she thought she had figured out.

“Why yes, of course. You will be seeing a lot of him from here on out after all.” Duncan joked, Leilani not completely following. She was too busy fretting over meeting the human king, the man who turned a blind eye to their plight, the man who did not care if an elf went missing or was raped or… her blood started to boil and her fists tightened. Her rage and purpose was renewed. It was true, she could do no harm to the human king but she could show him what she thought of him. Of what they all thought of him. If it meant risking the wrath of her husband-to-be then so be it, but the human King would feel her pain. ‘This was all his doing! Being persecuted! Being treated like dogs! Being torn from my family in his so called ‘peace treaty!’ its all his doing!’ She fumed to herself, Duncan was completely oblivious he thought she was studying the great stone structures of the castle, rather intensely.

“They are said to be depictions of the great kings and warriors of old.” He added for her appeasement, he thought she was still wondering over the structures. however she did not hear him, she was much too busy cursing the very ground they walked on.

Soon the passed through a great fortified gate, it took six men to turn wheels to lift it up. There was a thick stone wall that encircled the castle and castle grounds. Within this wall there were barracks for the knights and other such buildings she expected held weapons, food and the like. There were clean, prominent stables filled with huge specimens of the large terrifying beasts they called horses. The knights stood stiff with their hands to their helmets as Duncan and she passed by them.

“Hail Ser Duncan of the Grey Wardens!” one cried and it was repeated from guard to guard as they made their way up a worn paved path to the entrance of the castle. ‘Truly this man is second only to the king!’ Leilani cried to herself wondering what kind of mess she had really gotten herself into being engaged to a human such as this. ‘Its true that he may even be powerful enough to force a peace between our people.’ She looked at this somewhat weathered warrior in a new light, but still kept ever a cautious eye on him.

Duncan lowered himself a bit to speak to her as none others would hear, “you have no worries to fear the guards or knights of the palace. They all know you and respect you, by my order.” She did not return his smile but rather watched as a guard tipped his head to her in respect, “and should a one make a remark to you, you are to tell me at once.” There was no mistaking the cutthroat in his voice. She could see why the knights would treat her well solely based on his word alone. The voice he used held such malice and force it sent a chill down her spine. ‘Perhaps I should settle my revenge plans down a bit…’ Leilani grew fearful of Duncan’s wrath, but not too too much.

A bridge lowered slowly before them, it lead to the castle’s entrance. Leilani’s breath was taken from her. It seemed that the grey stone structure rose so tall and prominent it touched the clouds above. It was such an extraordinary sight to see. She wished the words away, but she could not help but admit it was stunning. It was so beautiful, powerful and yet serene. As if she stood before a mountain. Every stone seemed to be polished and gleamed in the sunlight like freshly unearthened jewels. It had many statues carved in its buttresses and peaks, they were all so beautifully made. It had towers that soared to the heavens and turrets tha proudly faced forward ever the ready. It had gallant glass windows, polished arches and long red flags that danced in the wind like welcoming arms. Truly it was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Its sheer beauty almost brought a tear to her eye. ‘Humans can make something so wonderful?’ she thought, wondering how such a putrid disgusting race cold make such a wonderful thing.

“This is your home, Lady Leilani. Do you like it?” Duncan watched in delight at how awestruck she had become. She made no remarks, but stepped slowly toward the structure looking in awe at the grand sight. Duncan turned his horse over to a guard who took it to his stable then slowly joined Leilani who was still sightseeing. “You are of course allowed anywhere within the castle and castle grounds. Only a few rooms will be off limits to you, such as the armory and war room things of that nature that are deemed inappropriate for ladies to enter. Im sure it will take some getting used to, but any of the staff will be happy to help you grow accustom. At your own pace of course. Castle life will certainly be a change and a challenge for you-“  
Leilani cast a glance over her shoulder at him. “I consider slaying an army of ogres a challenge for me, not walking down some halls and climbing a few stairs.” She retorted and to further prove her point she lifted her hem just so he could see her dainty small foot tap down on the first stair.

Duncan could not help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. They entered the foyer of the castle, Leilani stood in the center where there was a spectacular relief in the floor and in the ceiling. A work of art below and above her. Both depicted a battle seen. Below her a battle beneath moonlight and above a victory gleaming gold in the sunlight. There were two grand staircases that led into the interior of the castle, and then two large halls directly beside her. There were thick wooden doors that were obviously passages to rooms or servants passages. The whole foyer of the castle was bigger than her entire village. She did her best not to show her amazement as she slowly spun in a circle trying to absorb her magnanimous surroundings. “The foyer is especially a prideful place in the castle. It represents the pride and beauty of Denerim.” Duncan noted looking about him at the statues and the tapestries in a new light through her wide eyes. “These are all yours to explore and to admire, of course.”

‘All mine?’ she whispered to herself. The only thing she had owned was her mothers clothes, hand me down daggers and ragged bunny rabbit made from her old baby clothes, yet now an entire castle was hers. ‘How can this be?’ She was completely flabbergasted, she didn’t expect all of this… humans were not to be marveled at, but to be hated! She was still enrapture at a tapestry that hung on the wall nearest to her that she didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind them.

“Ah! There you are Ser Duncan, we have been expecting you for some time. You are a little late.” A kindly old voice broke her amazement. She turned and saw a older human woman, she stood proud and elegant and had her shimmering white hair bound tightly. In one hand she held a carved wooden staff while the other was draped just over her stomach in a gentle manner. She seemed to be refined and calmed, but Leilani was hesitant, human mages like all were to be feared. “And is this she? Your new charge, Duncan?”

“Aye, this is she.” Duncan stepped back, Leilani had just come to notice that she was hiding behind him. “Her name is Leilani, she hails from the Alienage outside of the town. I believe you and she will get along famously, Wynn.”

“Is that so? And how do you figure that?” Wynne shot Duncan a challenging stare.

“Im sure once you come to know her, you will discover it for yourself. I wouldn’t want to steal your fun.”

Wynn gave him another stare and then slowly approached Leilani. “Well you must mean we are alike in having unfathomable beauty,” Wynne lightly laughed, “my, my what a lovely young lady she is. Well met, Lady Leilani, I am Wynn, a castle mage and advisor to the King, you could say.”

“You could say, indeed.” Duncan huffed.

Leilani looked at the strange woman’s outstretched hand and pondered over it. ‘A human mage? Being courteous and not trying to set me on fire? Is this another realm I have stepped into?’ Leilani slowly raised her eyes up to Wynn’s she saw no violence in her kindly old eyes- only serenity and warmth Leilani had come to forget. “Do not be afraid dear, I mean you no harm.” Wynn cooed. Leilani reluctantly took the wrinkled but still firm hand Wynn offered. She could sense a strength that was hidden behind Wynn’s gentle and quiet manner. There was also a deep wisdom in her eyes that Leilani had never seen in other humans. “there now, see? I understand you have a prejudice against humans, a pity that it is mostly like based on truth. But I hope that Duncan, myself and the others here will change your mind about that. I would very much like to be your friend, Leilani, should you ever need aid or advice, do trust to confide in me.” Wynn gave her hand a gentle squeeze meaning only to emphasize her words. Still unsure of her situation, Leilani only nodded to Wynn’s offer. Wynn gave a sad smile, but she understood. Looking at the poor thin creature in front of her, feeling the fear and turmoil her proud face did not show, Wynn knew a great pity for her. But she would dare not let on to it, for Duncan was right there was something very familiar in this girl that reminded her of her old self.

“Now then, Leilani, I will release you to your attendants, they shall show you around the rest of the castle. I must speak with Alist- I mean the King and inform him of your arrival.”

“Now this I must see as well.” Wynn chuckled and followed after Duncan.

“I shall retrieve you later then, once you are settled.” Duncan smiled at her and bowed to her, then he and Wynn quietly dismissed themselves.

Leilani looked over her shoulder and there were three elven maiden, not much older than herself staring at her with stars in her eyes and hands eagerly clasped. “Oh dear…” Leilani breathed before she was attacked and fretted over.

“Can you believe it?!” one squealed and they circled around Leilani.

“An elven lady of the court! I daresay the first in over 100 years since the time of the Dales!” another cried, her accent revealing she hailed from a Dalish clan, once.

“And see how lovely she is! Oh she’s perfect!” They stopped dancing and bowed to her. “We are so honored to serve you, my lady!”

“Oh please, do not bow to me, I am one of you! I have no plans as having you as my personal-“ Leilani tried to argue but they again swarmed her like kittens on a ball of yarn.

“How lucky we are to serve an elf!”

“An elf as equal to a human queen!”

“What a victory for our people!”

“She will be the most beautiful and cherished of all the ladies of the court under our care!”  
Leilani was indeed in quite over her head. She was dragged off by her three ladies in waiting who did not stop chattering the entire time.

**

Duncan rapped on the large doors to Alistair’s quarters, “come in” Alistair called from the other side. Duncan found the King along with several gaurds including the noteable Ser Ogrhen and Sten. “Welcome, Duncan. We were just going over guard posts and what not. Seems that there have been some darkspawn attacks in Lothering im planning on leading some men out there soon to assess…” Alistair stroked his chin while studying the map and layout of his plan. The other guards discussed it amongst themselves.

“Im telling ya, jus send me and two other lil pups and ill make short work of those lil pests!” Oghren thundered while balancing his mighty axe on his shoulder. He was a dwarf war lord turned topside, however his love for war and carnage did not stay behind him in Orzammar.

“Ridiculous.” Sten, the Qunari warrior remarked, though Ogrhen took little notice.

“Enough.” Alistair sighed and massaged his forehead, “ill go over the plans and we’ll discuss this later. Im hoping Duncan has at least brought me good news. Alright, dismiss for today!” Alistair waved them off, Oghren left the room grumbling saying he would go there himself after lunch. Alistair flopped down in a chair, exhausted from a day of “kinging” as he called it. He was thrust into this roll not but a few months ago and he was straining himself to do his best, at times it was just all too overwhelming. A few times Alistair would think he was home free from an escape plan, only to find Duncan placidly behind the final door. “Well Duncan, what brings you here today. I haven’t seen you in a while. Off on another adventure I presume? Oh please bring me some exotic tale, something to do with a rabid flock of chickens or enchanted cheese that attacked a village. Anything to take my mind off all of this…”

“You are right. I have been off exploring some, to an extent. Ive been visiting Alienages and assessing the damage myself.”

“And here I thought you brought me some good news. Well lets have it, Duncan.” Alistair sighed and made an effort to sit up straight in his chair.

“Its just as reported. Humans and elves are battling each other in the cities farther out from Denerim. Regrettably there has even been blood shed on both sides. While we keep the peace here, elsewhere where our reach grows thin, its quite disastrous. The humans cry that the elves plan to overtake us, while the elves demand to be treated as equals. After seeing these slums that the elves are forced to live in and how they are treated… I daresay I can hardly blame them for their revolt. Something must be done, Alistair. Before we have a war in our own city gates.”

“I thought you already had this all figured out.” Alistair pouted, betraying his young years despite him being king of a country.

“I have.” Duncan said nonchalantly and relaxed in his chair pulling out his pipe and enjoying himself. The main event was soon under way.

“Oh. So you’ve gone ahead with your little plan I take it?”

“Indeed.” He puffed.

“And what, you found a girl desperate enough to marry me?”

Duncan sat in silence for a moment taking in his pipe and the scenery and Alistair’s cheeky smirk. Alistair had planned on him failing, thinking that no elf no matter what would dare enter into such a bargain. Alistair sat back smug, feeling victorious at Duncan’s silence. “Honestly Duncan, how could you ever think this would work? The king marrying an elf? Its preposterous! Do you really think an elf becoming queen of this country would change the way humans would look at them.”

“Not exactly…” Duncan said calmly. “Not just an elf. An elf with courage to face those who oppose her, bravery to stand up for herself despite all obstacles and the strength to face those challenges head on.” He puffed.

“Exactly! No such elf exists! The humans have all but butchered their confidence, it no use.” Alistair waved him off. “No elf would take on all that on her own, someone like that doesn’t exist.”

“She does,” Duncan shrugged nonchalantly.

“She does?” Alistair was befuddled, in all his years he had only seen elves as sniveling creatures, terrified of their masters and doomed to their fate. Perhaps the Dalish elves would be such as to stand that, but such a union is forbidden in their eyes. “Are you pulling my leg?” Alistair laughed, not sure what to make of the situation but Duncan’s confidence was growing unsettling. “And where is this elf that you speak of exactly? One out of a fairy tale?”

“No. out of the alienage in our very own Denerim.” Duncan sat up and put more leaves in his pipe, “in fact shes taking a tour of her new home right now.”

“What?! You brought her here already! How could you!? You disappear for almost a month after just running this plan by me and now you kidnapped some poor girl from home and brought her here? Are you mad Duncan! You cant just do something like this!” Alistair thundered, storming out of his chair and knocking it over. He paced the room going on and on about how Duncan betrayed his trust and what not.

“I don’t recall saying that I kidnapped the girl. She came willingly, enough…” Duncan no longer made light of the situation. “This girl gave up her family and her people all in the name of peace. Despite her hatred of humans she agreed to this binding in order to save them and pave a future for them. You must strive to do the same, Alistair. You are the king, and she is but an elf from a slum, you would do good to learn from her.” Duncan did not regret his words, even though Alistair looked upon him with a flame in his eye.

“I am fully aware of my burden, Duncan, but what right do you have to add more to it?” Alistair turned his back to him. “I fail to see how this ridiculous plan could bring about peace, I only see it failing…”

“There is no doubt there will be struggles that you and Leilani will face, but once you trust each other and rely upon the other im sure you can overcome this. You both need each other, as much as you hate to admit it.”

“Leilani? So then she is real… I was half hoping you made this whole thing up just to scare me…” Alistair again put a hand to his head, his stress building up all the more. “Trust each other, huh? Easier said than done. No elf would trust a human as she would have to, and I cant rely on the strength of an elf to help me…”

“Those are bridges you both will have to cross on your own good time.” Duncan reasoned and rose to his feet. “Now then, prepare yourself. I plan to bring her here immediately.”

“Prepare myself? What do I need to change clothes or something? Do I stink?” Alistair took a whiff of himself and made a face.

“No, no Alistair. Prepare yourself, I daresay that this will be one of the most difficult battles you will ever face.” Duncan laughed to himself as he left, leaving Alistair stupefied. He stood there frozen, his thoughts going in a million different directions. A month or so ago he had guessed this was only a theory of Duncan’s , in fact he had almost completely forgotten it, and now here it all was and there as an elf in his castle. An elf that he would eventually marry. ‘No way. No way I am going to give in so easily to some one else’s plans. Im the king for the Maker’s sake! I am not just going to bow my head and let others carry on as they wish! If I do not wish to marry some elf from an alienage then I do not have to! I rule this country and I will make my own decisions!’ Alistiar thundered to himself, clenching his fist and glaring at the tapestry in front of him- depicting a proud, regal and mighty king before him. ‘I certainly wont be the first king to kneel before the plans of others! Its my life! Why should I have to give it all up because of a plan someone hopes will work! Its ridiculous! There is no way im going through with this! Duncan can just forget it!’ He started to storm out of the room and chase after Duncan to tell him he refused to take part in this play, but his heart softened somewhat in thoughts of the poor scared girl that was dragged from her home into the huge human world. He could at least see her, give her an apology for her trouble, reward her handsomely and send her back on her way. Back into the safety of her village and her people. ‘The poor little mouse is probably half dead with fear…’ he reasoned and calmed himself down with remorse for her. ‘I will see to her desires myself and release her from this horrible captivity.’ He sighed and circled his table. He placed his hands on it and hung his head, ready for this at least to be over so he could get back to his rightly duties as King, defending his lands and saving his people- not entertaining some grandeur idea of marrying a petite little peasant and turning her into a rags to riches story and saving all the land with a kiss on her cheek.

“Disastrous.” He muttered and eagerly awaited Duncan to show the wee little mouse in so he could be done with all this mess.


	3. Chapter Three

This is going to be the last chapter I post for a little while! I want to write at least another three chapters, so i can post them back to back C: please let me know how you like it so far!! And your opinion of Leilani! C: thanks for reading!

The Elven Queen  
Chapter Three:

Leilani was on the brink of flinging herself through the next painstakingly beautiful stainglassed window she was dragged to. Her “ladies in waiting” had almost pulled her through the entire castle. Each room she seemed to be twirled through was more enchanting than the next. She hardly had anytime to admire them however as her ladies were eager to show her the next and then the next and then the next. Leilani had lost count after 34, the rooms just seemed never-ending. After finally noticing their lady was flagging a bit and was completely overwhelmed did the three attendants realize their error. Taking pity on their charge they showed her to her quarters at last.

“And here are your quarters, my lady!” they showed her in. It was a simple room, much of it was bare but to be sure it was lovely and had a large window and balcony with the perfect view of the Denerim countryside. “Adjoining the lords of course!” One beamed at her, as if this were a pleasant thing. ‘So then our rooms are at least separate,’ Leilani felt a relief from a burden that had been weighing on her since she first agreed to this ridiculous proposal.

“You will have to give us some time, as this room has not yet been prepared. We did not know you would be here so soon.”

“We will bring some more decorations and furniture to liven up the place and make you feel at home, to be sure!” They went on and on about the rooms, and how they were her new ‘home.’ ‘home?’ She thought, the fine carpets, the beautiful mosaics made into the wall, the small reflection pool running through the main room, and then two more rooms! A room with its own separate vanity and bath, then another for storage for grand dresses and slippers of which she had none. Her “quarters” were larger than 6 of the huts back home. ‘This is not home… nor will it ever be…’ she mused to herself, suddenly disgusted at the sight of the truly charming rooms. “We shall leave you here to catch your breath for a moment while we fetch some of the decorations and such! Do make yourself comfortable my lady!” And with that they flitted out the rooms like the little birds they reminded her of. Leilani sighed and stood in the center of the enormous main room. There was a bed though it was unadorned that was five times too big for her. There was a desk and writing station close to the glass doors that led out the balcony, there was also a settee and small dining set. It was the most lavish and respectable room she had ever seen, and they called it bare. ‘I should ask them to take away all these useless things… it needs to feel like the prison it really is.’ Leilani wanted to smash the relief of beautiful yellow and pink roses spreading throughout the rooms like they were blooming. It hardly suited her at all, thatch and mud walls were what suited what she was – a poor elf from the alienage.

She did not have time to catch her breath however when there was a slight knock on her door. “I do not require such things, please-“ she turned only to find the man that dragged her into all this. “Oh.” She found a renewed strength to battle.

“I take it you enjoyed your tour of the castle?” Duncan smiled, glad to see she was still in such spirits. She would need them.

“I find the stair wells quite pokey.” She retorted and stuck her nose in the air. She made it up of course but she had to search for some fault in this glorious place. Duncan shook his head with a laugh.

“Come, it is high time you met the king. He is waiting for you.” Duncan ushered. With a flick of her head and tilt of her chin she followed behind him at her own pace. Truth be told her legs were feeling a little tired, she was not used to endless stones stairs after running through mud and straw her whole life. It made her feet throb.

“I trust the stairs and halls were not too much of challenge?” Duncan dared to mock her, after seeing how slow her pace was.  
She only shot him a stern stare and kept her chin jutted out before her, her pace quickened only a little. It was not before they found themselves in a room Duncan called the strategy room where the king would be waiting. “Go on in and introduce yourself, I will join you momentarily.” He smiled and gently pressed her into the room then shut the door behind her. In an instant Wynn was at his side. “I suppose you are here to eavesdrop.”

"Naturally." she cooed.

“I don’t supposed you have a spell so we both can listen and watch?”

“Just who do you take me for, Ser Duncan?” Wynn cast a spell upon one of the latches that seemed to open a transparent portal into the room. “Now just remain silent, they wont be able to see us but make a sound and they will catch on.”

“Splendid.”

**

Alistair heard the door open and close he was standing to the side of it, lost in a scroll he pulled from the wall while waiting his attacker. What he did not expect was a the most beautiful creature he had ever seen to be pushed through the door instead. She stood with her back to him, he could only make out her visage when she lightly turned her head from side to side as if in search for something, but that was enough to see how remarkably lovely she was. She was of course small like all other elves, the top of her head probably came to the lowest part of his shoulder. She was lithe and dainty seeming, as he expected. Her dark green dress hung off her a bit reminding him of an ill fitting curtain, she was pitifully thin and he knew a pain in his heart. She had a long, rich, dark brown hair, the color of sweetened roasted chestnuts, it was bound in braid that hung to one side of her lovely small and pointed face. He could not make out the color of her eyes just yet but could see that they were large and wide like that of a small scared kittens. She was so perfectly lovely he found himself unable to interrupt her gentle musings of the room, just to look at her more. ‘Surely this must be a joke. A cruel, cruel joke…’ he caught his mouth hanging open.

Leilani had noticed the presence behind her but was waiting for the fool to reveal himself, ‘what is he planning?’ she wondered. She slowly stared over her shoulder at the young human male behind her. She was expecting someone like Duncan, poised, calm, stern and professional yet here was this boy; He was stout and appeared to be in warrior’s mannor, what with his evident muscles and build for combat. But despite his body his face was that of a boys to her eyes; young, almost doe eyed, no sign of wrinkles or aging. If not for the small patch of human male face hair growing beneath his gaping mouth on his chin she would think him an errand boy for the king. He had dark straw colored hair, his bangs stuck up high over his fore head while the rest of his hair was kept short and looked to be in need of brushing. It looked like he had been running his hands through it. His eyes were wide and had a childlike glow to them, as did the rest of his face. He was by no means unattractive, by human standards at least, and his boyish looks did make him a bit charming. She however was not going to be moved. This foolish boy stood there staring at her as if she were a five legged horse-beast. She folded her arms across her chest and stuck nose up at him. ‘So this dimwitted boy is king of Ferelden? I think my job just got a bit easier…’ she mused to herself noticing how he gawked at her. “King of Ferelden, I presume? Your befuddled expression and gaping mouth gave you away…”

Alistair thought he would be able to speak, let alone close the very mouth she spoke of but with every word and movement she silenced him. And now the way she stuck her tiny pointed button nose up at him. Him! The King of Ferelden , was being snuffed by an elf. Snuffed. And she even went so far as to insult him! Duncan’s warning rang through his head and the arrogant smug smirk with which he left Alistair with brought him back to reality. “Forgive me... my lady…” Alistair mused and stuffed the scroll back into the pile, though it was now out of place and messing up the orders of the others, “you just, caught me off guard is all. I didn’t expect someone like you to walk through that door.”

She gave a faint laugh and even a pitied look at him, as if he had meant to insult and fell embarrassingly short. “And what do you mean someone like me?” she slowly strode toward him. This was the first time Alistair saw the fire that she could muster in her eyes, nor would it be the last. “A woman? An elf? An outsider? A knife ears? Come now, which is it?” She had him pretty much backed into a corner. The sheer hatred and anger in her eyes made him as nervous as if she held a sword.

“I meant no offense, m lady!” Alistair held his hand up in defense and surrender. “I only meant to remark I didn’t expect someone so- well beautiful at first -but now I would like to add ill-tempered, snippy and confrontational…” she backed down a bit, her claws sinking back in a little. Alistair was relieved. But her sight was still scathing. “Now that that’s over, allow me to introduce myself, I am Alistair Theirin, heir to the throne of Ferelden by default and quite unprepared as a result.” He gave her a slight bow which she did not return. She folded her arms and walked toward a window, as if wishing to ignore his presence.

“Unprepared. Well I supposed that explains a lot.”

Alistair ignored her comment as she ignored his presence. He cleared his throat. Tried to smile. “And I believe I heard Duncan mention that your name was Leilani. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally. I will admit that I didn’t think you were real.” He shrugged and laughed at himself. He still was in disbelief that Duncan could find someone like her, yet here she was right in front of him- as cold, ruthless and beautiful as she was.

“Didn’t think I was real?” She glared at him. Alistair hardly expected to get a “normal” look from her ever.

“Well that is to say, I didn’t think he would be able to find an elf prepared to marry a human, for a cause such as ours.”

“You think elves are so selfish and vile that we are incapable of sacrifice?”

“no, no, no!” Alistair sighed and hung his head, “oh this is disastrous. Please, do not take every word I say as an insult, believe me the last thing I want to do is make you hate me, which I know you have every reason to.”

“You’re right, I do hate you and I have every reason to.” She hissed and turned her back to him once again.

Alistair was beginning to lose his normally good temper and soon his deep brown eyes narrowed at the slim figure before him. Though she looked so dainty and frail it was obvious she was quite the opposite. “Listen, Lady Leilani, I do not want to pick a fight with you. I know that we both have our differences but we need to settle them if we have any hope of this working.”

“I don’t see how this concerns you, its not up to you. Duncan will be the one handling our cause and myself, to which I am grateful after seeing the likes of you.”

Her comment fell on deaf ears, Alistair was confused by her words. “Duncan handling it? What do you mean?”

“I am to marry him, am I not? I am to marry a human of high standing that will have a prominent influence in this city and capable to settle this war.”

“Marry… Duncan?” Alistair was flabbergasted. He almost fell back into his chair. ‘How did this come to be? Was she misinformed?’ He almost had to laugh for a moment, to see old Duncan with this young little vixen?

She caught how he was struggling not to laugh and immediately her guard was back up, her hackles raised. “And just what is so funny?” she stuck her chin up in the air, as if preparing to defend an assault.

Alistair corrected himself and slowly started to walk towards her, noticing how she did not move a muscle away and faced him directly. He stood only a few inches before her, soaking in her strange beauty and noticing the little freckles around her pointed nose. She did not flinch, not even his warm smile would affect her or his deep dark brown eyes. “My dear lady, you are not to marry Duncan…” his smile then faded, “I regret to inform you that you will be Queen Leilani, and your betrothed is the King of Ferelden… me.”Her face completely changed as the weight of his words sunk in. Where there had been pride, there was fear, where there had been confidence there was doubt, where there had been a fiery determination there was a sheer panic. He saw her defenses crumble and the confidence on her face shatter as she stared at him with utter horror in her eyes.  
She staggered back, and caught herself against a book case, knocking a few onto the floor. She was slowly shaking her head while her sight locked on the young king. ‘Marry the king? But how could this even be possible! Do they not know what they are risking? They are not saving our lives they are endangering them! I cant be a Queen! I didn’t plan on this!’ Her chest was heaving with panic, her eyes searched around the room as if looking for an escape. She was supposed to marry Duncan, a well-to-do prominent figure who would use his influence to stave off the city and accept elves as equals. But the King? The whole country would look at her with disdain, would hate her, would probably make attempts on her life, and whats worse is they would take their hate and attack the elves… . And she… she would be responsible for it all! They would all look up to her, they would all depend on her then, they would curse her name while they suffered all the more because of her.. it was too much. Had she not done enough? She gave up the only life she knew, and now they wanted more… The room started to spin as the pressure started building up within her.

“Are you alright?” Alistair was generally worried for her, how pale she had become and how her hands pressed to her chest. She was breathing as a rabbit would while being chased. “Here, sit down a moment, Im sorry perhaps I should have broken the news to you in a better-“ Alistair reached to gently take her by the arms and that was a grave mistake.

She lashed out at him and smacked his hands away from her, refusing to be touched. Hot, fresh, tears stung her eyes, her hatred was real and it was dangerous. She had felt utterly betrayed by these cruel humans, not that she was expecting otherwise, and she wanted nothing more than to do with them.

Alistair held his hand, it was smarting a great deal. She was quite stronger than she looked. And wicked fast. He cooled his anger, he could not blame her for being like this… she had believed one thing and told another. “Lady Leilani, look, we got off on the wrong foot here, and I would like to make-“

“You stay away from me…” she growled and started backing towards the door, “I didn’t want this. You all tricked me. I don’t want this. I wanted to save my people! I wanted to do my best- But I- I cant do this! You’ll kill us all!” she choked back her tears and darted for the door.

“No, please! Wait!” Alistair clambered after her as she flung open the doors. To their surprise Duncan and Wynne were both standing there with solemn faces.

“You!” Leilani hissed at Duncan. “You lied to me! You lied to the elder!” she went to strike him and he easily caught her thin wrist.

“Leilani, please, listen… I am so sorry that you misunderstood the situation. I know how frustrated you must feel.”

“How could you know?!” she jerked to get her arm free. “I hate you all! I hate all you selfish horrid humans! You think you can just do whatever you like to us!” She struggled to pry her tiny wrist from his massive grip, she even dug her nails into his skin. Duncan looked to Alistair who had an absolutely devastated look on his face. The plan had backfired on them all. Abysmally. Duncan looked down to the girl he had such hopes for and saw that beneath the strength he sought in her, there was a scathing loathing and a desire for retribution.

“I am truly sorry, Leilani… it is for the best” he gave Wynn a look and she gently placed a hand on Leilani’s forehead, she was restrained so she could not move. Before she took take another breath with which to curse them, a deep sleep took her over and she went limp. Alistair reached to catch her before she slipped to the floor.

“Do not worry, she merely sleeps. It will do her some good to rest and calm down. The poor dear…” Wynne looked at the young lovely face that was moments before contorted in hate.

Alistair felt how thin and boney she was in his arms. He felt as if she were made like a bird. “Duncan…” he breathed studying the poor child that they had dragged into their world, “what are we going to do? What have we done?”

Wynn examined her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face that were sticking to her hot tears. “This shall not be easy…” she sighed, “let us take her to her room for now, and let her be on her own. Perhaps once we show her we mean her no harm it will all settle in. After all, she is the only one who can save her people now.”

Alistair carried her as if he carried a child, she was so small and delicate compared to his human stature. It made him feel all the more sorry for her, even though he knew she wouldn’t want that. “I am sorry I teased her. She was already so defensive and I only made matters worse.”

“All you can do now is show her your goodwill and treat her with the respect she needs… If she is not strong and ready for this task, then we will fail. It’s all up to you and her, Alistair, we’re all counting on you both.”

**

Leilani struggled against wake and sleep. Her head ache, even her body did. She felt as if she had trained for hours- heavy, sore, exhausted. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to fight waking up. She didn’t feel like waking up, she was so tired. But she didn’t want to go back to that awful dream. Such a terrible, awful dream. And it all felt so real! She shifted against the silken sheets, and found a cool comforting spot then pulled the thick, down blanket closer to her. There was such a sweet smell wafting in the room, crystal grace and elf root maybe? It calmed and soothed her. She could hear the sound of a gentle breeze lapping at flags outside. Sounding like the wings of a big, lazy bird trying to fly. Also the trickling of water, into a slow, sleepy stream. She had never felt so comfortable and relaxed. Her bed almost swallowed her whole. It was so spacious and fluffy. Had it always been like this? A small smile tugged at her lips and she reveled in the comfort, taking in a long, deep sigh of the pleasing scent and curling further into her bed.

Her eyes shot open.

Silken sheets. The aroma of expensive herbs. Down blankets. The sound of water.

She shot up, throwing off the luxurious covers. She was surrounded by the splendor of “her castle quarters.” The polished marble, the tiled floor with flowered gilded designs, the small fountain and basin running through a small stream made into the floor. The dried crystal grace and other flowers hanging about it lavish bouquets from hanging baskets. The pale cream curtains stirring from the balcony and as crisp night breeze whispered through the opened stained glass doors…  
“It wasn’t a dream…” her breath struggled from her chest as the panic reawakened. Duncan, the castle, the mage, the king…The lies, the deceit, the betrayal! It was all real! She clambered out of this ridiculous bed but her legs for some reason were weak and she skidded onto the polished floor. Her clothes were changed. The maids. She was wearing a sheer gown that came below her knees, it was frilly, frail and she felt hideous with it on. She lifted herself up by her arms and her eyes frantically searched around the room. There were small braziers still lining the walls, their embers cooling and their lights almost faded. Thank the Maker, she saw her mothers dress, hanging against an elaborately carved armoire. Angry, burning tears flooded her eyes and her throat went dry. She tried to stay quiet to not let them know she was awake- how did she even fall asleep to being with? She remembered the cool touch of the mage and the blackness that followed it. ‘They used a spell on me!’ She sobbed and it thudded out of her chest, she covered her mouth- but it was too late…

The doors slowly creaked open and an eerie yet serene blue yet white tinted light spilled onto the floor. It was almost like concentrated moonlight… She raised her head up to face her captors. Her tears and the odd colored light fogged her vision a little, but she could see it was two of the maids and the mage. The moonlight glow was from the mage’s staff. She almost wanted to hiss at them, like the wild animal they were treating her to be.

The mage had a very apologetic and sorrowful look on her withered face, the maids had tears in their eyes as well. “My dear… I cant begin to tell you how truly regretful, how truly sorry I am. I hate that this has happened to you like this.”

“Spare me, you shem!! Maker take you all!” Leilani spat, trying to get up off of the floor but her strength was still gone. It was almost like her body was asleep and couldn’t hear her bidding. “Fenedhis! What have you done to me?!” (trans: elvish curse word)

“I am sorry. I had to calm you down, before you hurt yourself-“

“You mean before I hurt one of you! You treated me like a rabid dog!”

“It was the only way. You must understand how sorry I am to have had to do that. I hope you can forgive me.”

She sneered and drew her lips back over her teeth. “I will never. Never! Forgive anyone of you! Despicable, lying, filthy shemlen! Ma halam! Ar tu na’din!!” (trans: you are finished! I will kill you!) She cursed them in her mostly forgotten native tongue. She thought it only fitting. Wynn winced at the utter vehemence in her words, though she did not know what she said. She had never felt so sorry and such pity for someone. This poor young elf lied strewn on the phone, paralyzed by a spell, helpless, tears streaming down her crumbled face and her pride, all that she had left, shattered.

“Please… please try to calm down. We mean you no harm, Leilani. We are only trying to help our peoples… “ Wynn cooed drawing near to Leilani, though it could be dangerous. She wanted to reach out, brush her hair out of her puffy eyes, but dared not. “We must try. We must. If we don’t, there will be so many hurt, so much blood shed. We must put an end to this war. And we need your help, Leilani. You must help us. For your family, for your people.”

Leilani glared at her as if to kill her, Wynn did not falter, her gaze remained soothing, pleading and gentle. There was something almost motherly about this deceitful mage. Though at first Leilani had wished she could trust her, she now knew better . But no matter how much she hated her, hated them all, she was right…. Leilani had to at least try. Though she didn’t know how. If there was a way, however. She would find it. Even if it meant taking their precious idiot boy-king hostage with a knife to his throat, she would do it. Gladly. The thought however of being married to such shemlen scum, being at their mercy, being all alone for the rest of her life, surrounded by them- it made her gag and she thought she would vomit before them. What was left of her pride held it back though. Instead, she folded her arms across the floor and wept bitterly, it was the only thing she could do. She wasn’t sad, she wasn’t depressed, she was angry and frustrated. She was unarmed and helpless against these snakes. And it was by her own choice. ‘For father… and Soris… and Shianni… I must try. For them. And to make these shemlen pay.’ she reasoned. It was the only thing keeping her from just hurling herself off the balcony to her own death. … however, though she hated to admit it, if it came to that, she would do it to be free from these vipers.

While she laid in the floor, struggling to calm herself down and trying to reason, Duncan slipped into the room beholding the scene with remorse. “Leilani, I am so-“

“Go. Away.”

Duncan expected as much. He knew she wouldn’t trust him for a while, if ever again. He would have to earn it back, and right now that was looking near impossible. Her sheer, silk dress revealed how truly tiny she was. Almost skin and bones, however her muscles were hewn and defined from all her training. The thought of the squalor and hunger she and the other elves were living in only strengthened his resolve to get this to work. It was the only way. To raise and elf up as the highest of a human equal… one that could change everything. ‘If she can ever learn to trust us again…’ He approached her and sunk down to the floor beside Wynn.

“Leilani, I am sorry. I want you to know that. None of us have handled this well. Namely you and Alistair. But you must see reason and resolve. We need you. Your people need you. This country needs you. I personally picked you because I think that you are up to the challenge.” He lowered his head, afraid to ask. “If you do not think that you can do this, that you cant handle this, then I shall return you to your Alienage and free you from this binding.”

A silence fell over the room. Save the short, muffled sobs coming from Leilani. Duncan watched, afraid to breathe, afraid she would give it all up. She raised her head, and he knew differently. Despite the sheer and utter hatred, there was a fiery, emblazoned determination in her eyes.

“I will do this. For my family and for my people. Not for you all. Not for the likes of any of you. I hate you…” she hissed, staring down the warrior-human as if she could take him down. Even at her best she knew that Duncan was skilled enough to kill her.

She didn’t fear it.

“I am relieved to hear it, and I thank you Leilani. Thank you.” He bowed his head to her, as did Wynn and the maids. Leilani scoffed at them. The only benefit of being a human Queen is having a shem bow to you, though their lowered heads hid the disdain on their faces, she was sure.

She once again tried to get up and faltered, cursing as she fell back to the floor. Duncan went to help her and she slapped at his hand, scratching him with her nails. He didn’t flinch. “Don’t. touch me.” She hissed, pushing herself up to where she was at least sitting on her numb legs. She was mortified at the state she was in and she didn’t want them to see her crawl. “Get out. Leave me alone.”

“My lady, might we help you back to your bed-?” One of the maids softly asked.

“Get out!” She growled and the little mice of maids scrambled out. Wynn and Duncan exchanged a sorrowful look, and slowly rose to leave.

“If you need anything, please ask, Leilani. We want to help you.”

“If this is your help-“ she gestured to her powerless lower half, “Then I don’t want any of it.” Leilani spat, seeing the wound it dealt Wynn and was proud of it.

Duncan took Wynn gently by the arm and led her out, leaving Leilani to herself and hatred. The thick, carven door closed and Wynn sighed when she had to use yet another spell to lock the doors. They couldn’t have Leilani just leaving her room, yet. They feared what she might do, while the hatred welled inside her.

“We will let her cool down for a few days, or however long she needs to…” Duncan sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. He never hoped this would go smoothly, but he never dreamed it would go this bad.

“We had best keep Alistair away as well. I think she hates him the most, at the moment.”

“So glad to hear that.” Alistair had been sitting outside of her room the whole time. He had heard the whole conversation. “It warms my heart that my wife would try to kill me in my sleep any chance she gets. That’s marriage for you.” He tried to laugh, rising to his feet.

“Alistar…”

“No, Duncan, no. Shes right. This is absurd! We cant go through with this! The poor girl is suffering! And will suffer! I could never live with myself! She hates me! She hates you! She hates us all! We cant keep her here against her will! Its cruel! We will call this whole marriage off and think of another way!”

“We have tried everything, Alistair. This is the only way.” Duncan reasoned. “it will take time, and I fear the more time it takes the more lives that will be lost, but we must work together for the greater good. Leilani understand this, and has agreed to it. You must as well, Alistair. Please.”

“Please, my King,” Wynn pressed her hand on top of his arms folded tightly across his heaving chest, he was fuming just as Leilani was. Wynn’s precious, loving, caring face broke him. He could never refuse her. She was like a dearly beloved grandmother to him.

“If she is willing to try this… and if she doesn’t try to kill me…”

“I will…try… to prevent that from happening. Though at the moment I promise nothing.” Duncan fiddled with his mustache, Alistair glared.

“…then I will try and do my best as well. But know this- she is to be given every courtesy! Every honor! And no more spells!” he pointed his finger in Wynn’s face and she nodded. She felt ashamed of her magic for once in her life. Alistair turned to leave, he was exhausted, he looked over his shoulder at them. “We must try to make her feel welcome, and do our utmost best to satisfy her. I would like for my wife to actually like me. Just a little.”

“About that Alistair. We will be…preoccupied… with Leilani for a while. Let us hold off on announcing your engagement for while. Quite a while.”

“What do you suggest we say then? As to the reason she is here?” Wynn placed a thoughtful hand to her chin.

“We will say that she has been elected as an elven ambassador for now. It will be so hectic around here after that, that we will hold off on the marriage. Until she has settled down and ready to take on her duties as a future Queen. We must handle this all very delicately… I fear that once we do finally announce that Alistair has chosen an elf to be his betrothed….” Duncan lingered.

“Agreed.” Wynn ducked her snowy-white head. Alistair turned his back to them.

“Tonight, we have done enough damage…Let’s let her be.” he darkly mumbled and went off to his own quarters, adjoining hers. He would lie awake through the rest of the night listening to her crying and cursing them.


	4. Chapter Four: Taking Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for making it this far! I wasnt kidding when i said slow burn! But dont worry there were will be a just the hint of a little romance in the upcoming chapters! C: please comment and let me know what you think!

The Elven Queen  
Chapter Four: Taking Steps

 

It had been over a week since Leilani was brought into the castle and thrown into her own personal nightmare. It was no easier living here than it had been the first day. She hardly left her room and they let her be. Which she was grateful for. The fearful maids would gently tap on the door- offer food, drink, to bathe her, change her clothes, brush her hair- and Leilani would throw water basin at them. She didn’t want servants. Especially her own people as servants. She didn’t want any of this castle life. She was no lazy, self-imposed human who couldn’t even brush her own hair or bathe herself. She scoffed in disdain at all the luxury around her. While her people walked and worked in muck to scrimp and save for one copper coin… She had a wardrobe, she discovered. It was made of the finest materials imagined. All embellished and ornate with the finest of threading and embroidery. They looked like they came straight out of Orlais. She had never seen or even dreamt of seeing such beautiful finery. She wanted to tear them to shreds or throw them off the balcony. She had every right to. She instead kept the simple nightgown one and found a very plain burgundy coat to wear over it, tied by a sash. She wrapped it around herself as she stood on the balcony over looked the Denerim countryside. It was a very crisp, cool morning. Her breath swirled around her. She wondered about her father. Was he keeping warm? Winter was fast approaching. She normally chopped the wood for their humble hearth. She prayed that Soris and Shianni would take care of him in her stead. Shianni had promised her she would. A tear threatened and she brushed it away. She was done crying and showing the shems that she was weak. She needed to be brave, cold and unbreakable. She needed to show them what they brought upon themselves. Her tapered hair fluttered about her face, brushing against her skin. The cold breeze was a welcome for the fire that burned constantly in her. The sun was just starting to rise over the surrounding mountains. This was the only thing that calmed her mind and eased her a bit- the magnificent view of the sunrise from her balcony. She sat upon the rail, peering out and the first pale light stretching out its hand across the emerald hills. Fog rolled and lazed about the majestic horizon. Trees swayed and stretched, the light caressing their highest branches and stirring leaves. The fresh scent of the pine assailed her senses. She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. ‘This must be what the Dalish wake up to…’ she wondered about her heritage. She drew the shawl tighter and stared in solitude, relishing the moment to be alone with her thoughts and forget what was behind her. It was just her and the sunrise.  
There was a slight tap on the door. She didn’t move an inch even when she heard it open. She knew it would be the maids coming to offer her breakfast and change her clothes. She would refuse both. The breakfast plate they brought her could feed half of her village.It made her nauseated to think of how much food these shem wasted when even a crumb of the meal would be heaven to the children in the Alienage.  
“My lady…” one squeaked, slowly stepping up to the balcony but not daring to get an inch closer, “we’ve brought you breakfast.” She said nothing, the wind pulled loose some strands of her hair and curled them about her face. “Wont you come into the room, my lady? We have started a nice fire. Its chilly this morning.” The maid was very kind, well mannered and sweet, but Leilani would not drop her guard. “Wont you please eat, miss? You have barely eaten anything these past four days!” they were genuinely concerned for her. It wouldn’t move her. After a time, though they tried again to get her to eat, to change, offered to do her hair, they bowed and made their retreat for the morning. She heard the door click shut and heard the buzz of the spell renew. A prisoner. She stirred from her place of quiet reverie and strode into the room. They had indeed started a roaring fire for her and brought a tray overflowing with meats, cheeses, fruits and sweetened nut pastries. She sneered at the amount. This was more than she would normally eat in a week. She would throw the food about the floor, but she couldn’t bring herself to waste it. She would only nibble a little on the meat, and some of the fruit and take the cup of tea. She had never had tea before now. She didn’t want to love it, but she did. She always finished the cup. It was always an dark, earthy and slightly sweet tea. The maids would be back in a little while to remove the tray and she always asked them take the rest to Alienage. Whether they did or not, she didn’t know. She didn’t know if the shems would allow it.  
They had also brought a pitcher filled with warm, rose scented water for her to wash with. She poured it into the marble basin and took the plush washing cloth. She dropped her simple robes and ran the cloth over her. She marveled at the difference it made in her skin. Her skin was lightly tanned and worn, after spending many days working in the sun. But after the few days here, washing with this water- her rough skin softened, and had a healthy, supple glow. She went to the fountain and poured the remained of the warm scented water into her hair and let it drain into the pools. Even her hair had a healthy shine, it was thick and vibrant, instead of caked with dirt, grime and sweat. She felt so guilty. Back in the Alienage they bathed with captured rain water heated over a small fire. Everyone would dunk a bucket in and take whatever they could home, so their whole family could at least try to bathe or wash clothes. She wrapped her robe back around herself, took the cup of tea glowing in a dainty cup and ventured over to the fire to let its warmth dry her long dark locks… she didn’t even need to brush it now. The water had completely revived her hair, no longer a tangled matted mess. She stared into the glowing embers and watched the cackling wood, splinter and burst in the heat, taking a sip of her tea. This was how she passed her mornings. If she could choose, it would stay this way- left alone to bear her burden and only make an appearance when necessary. She knew it would change and she would have to suffer their presence again soon.  
Another knock on the door. She didn’t think it would be this soon. But she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Duncan, the mage or the boy-king since arriving here. She readied herself for whatever battle awaited her. She kept her back turned to whoever dared to break her solitude.  
“Good morning, Lady Leilani.” Duncan, then. She should have figured the others were not yet brave enough. Duncan was different from them. She had almost respected him at first. It was quite a different story now. He was a liar and a deceiver. She felt her skin bristle remembering the events of her first day and the anger that seethed within her still started to resurface. “I hoped we could take walk through the castle, maybe the courtyards. We need to discuss some things, and you need to learn your surroundings better.”  
Leilani scoffed. “So not all the doors of this prison have spells to keep them locked?”  
Duncan’s face darkened. He expected her to bristle up at him, to throw everything she could at him. But he was done with this. She had time to calm down, it was time to start working, Everyday they lost so much. “it was for your protection.”  
“Did you think I would sneak out? That I would maybe slit your throat or your precious King’s while you slept? What you all must think of me.” She shook her head in heated disbelief. “I gave you my word, shem. Im not a human. When I give my word I stand by it.” She bit and turned back toward the fire.  
Duncan sighed realizing he was going nowhere. “Get dressed. Its time to start moving toward our cause. We are losing time.”  
She agreed. If she was to stay here, she would at least work toward her goal. Her father, Shianni and Soris were waiting on her. Waiting to see if their sacrifice wouldn’t prove in vain. She undid her robe, Duncan quickly spun around to face the door. She almost laughed to herself at his modesty. She didn’t care. Her body was no longer hers, they owned her. She waded into the enormous wardrobe room. She drew out new small clothes. Stupid, frilly, lacey things that wouldn’t last a week if she had to work in the alienage wearing them. She found a line of shifts and slipped one on and then had to dig around in the vast array of frills, fluff, lace and tool to find a simple cotton dress. She slipped it on. It hung off her body but she liked the auburn color. She retrieved the sash from her robe and secured the dress around her. There were dainty shoes that would probably melt in mud. She slipped back on her mothers boots. They were worn, had several holes, and were about to come apart, but she promised she would wear these boots under every dress. To remind her of where she really came from and what all was at stake. She emerged fully dressed and approached Duncan, who still had his back turned.  
“Lead on.” She realized her hair hadn’t fully dried and was probably a mass of waves and stray curls. She didn’t care that it wouldn’t be bound up in tight braids and buns like the human females. Let them see her for what she was. The tips of her ears poked out from the sides of her dark waves.  
Duncan bowed his head lightly and whispered a word to the door, the spell dispersed like shattered glass. Leilani had never seen magic, but each time she did her fear of it grew. It was so dangerous, scary but also beautiful in a dark, eerie way. She had always thought if she was a mage, she would want to practice fire magic the most. It seemed to suit her. Duncan stuck his arm for her to take it. She looked at him and his arm and cocked an eyebrow. She had no idea what his intention was. He shook his head and proceeded out the door, she followed at his heels. He did take notice of her appearance. The maids kept him well informed. That she refused to eat hardly anything. That she never let them bathe her or dress her. He didn’t expect her to. She didn’t look like she had lost any more weight, not there there was much to lose. And her hair and skin seemed to glow. He shook his head. She truly was a ravishing young woman. Even more so now, if that was possible. He had never seen a more natural beauty in all of his days. She had large, kitten-like eyes that would be so charming if they were not always bent in rage and distrust. And such a startling color- a rich copper. They almost seemed to light her face with their fiery gaze. And her nose was adorable. It was a quaint, tiny,button nose that was slightly tilted up and hung above a full upturned mouth that was the color of early rose blooms. She was a startling beauty and was sure to catch the eye of any man. If only he had been younger, not a Grey Warden… he could imagine pursuing a girl like her in his younger days. But now he saw her as a child, one that was in his care. Alistair had not yet remarked on her appearance. He would have to inquire. Duncan looked over his shoulder at her. She caught his stare and haughtily jerked her chin up. As she had done before. Her spirit had been unfazed and he was pleased. She would need it. “I need to discuss something with you.” Duncan took notice that there were a few guards approaching and waited for them to pass. “As of right now, yours and Alistairs marriage is a secret. We are not quite ready to announce it to the capital.”  
“I cant imagine why.” She scoffed. Of course they wouldn’t want to announce their precious king betrothed to an elf from his very slums.  
“You are here under the guise of what you really are. An ambassador for the elves, sent to offer aid and advice. You will be treated as an honored guest.”  
“And how does this role lead up to me becoming…. Married… to your king.” She shuddered at the thought. Bound forever to a man that she had no love for. Only deep hatred.  
“There will be no false pretenses. It will be announced as an advantageous marriage of convenience. It is common in royalty, and to be expected.”  
“Praise the Maker I don’t have to pretend to love that buffoon.” Leilani sneered in disgust. She feared that she would have to put on a smile for the crowd, fake utter bliss, and actually touch Alistair. And she would vomit in front of everyone. Or kill herself.  
Duncan came to an abrupt stop and stared her down. “Im afraid that you will still have to ‘pretend’, at the very least, that you are happy with the arrangement. Certainly don’t act as how you are now…” he kind of smirked, drawing a heated glare from her.  
“You mean a prisoner?”  
“That was by your own doing.”  
She didn’t like this Duncan. He was like a second, smart mouthed father. And she could see that he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. She folded her arms and stood her ground.  
“In any case, we are working on that. You now have free roam of the castle. Its free for you to explore except for the afore mentioned rooms that are not suitable for honored guests and ladies of repute to wander into. But first, we must get you acquainted with the grounds.” He pushed open a heavy wooden door that lead to a main hall, “and do try to smile.”

Leilani tried to not show how amazed she was with the palace. It was ornate, embellished and gilded in aspects, but strong, sturdy and definite in most. What it lacked for in some elegant beauty it made up for in indomitable strength. Which she valued in any case. As Duncan showed her through its great halls and rooms, she wondered over all its riches, things she had never dreamed of beholding. What she liked most were the enormous tapestries and paintings. Some tapestries covered and entire wall and depicted a grand, glorious battles. She would try to remember where these were so she could come back and revere them in solitude. And not let Duncan know how drawn she was towards them. Also the paintings. Face long since gone. Battles long since won. Beauties long since faded. She wanted to touch the canvases and feel the buildup of the hardened oil, the textures that made them come to life. She had never seen such gorgeous things. She wanted to stare at them for hours and try to figure out how there were even imagined. She loved this one painting of a girl with long golden hair sleeping in a boat that was surrounded by water lilies… there was an inscription. Her heart hurt as she ran her fingers over the words…. Having no idea what the little symbols meant… She wouldn’t dare tell them, wouldn’t dare let them know that she couldn’t....couldnt… She traced one more letter and her eyes fell to the floor and she followed after Duncan. They had passed through at least three libraries. Hundreds upon hundreds of bound books and curling scrolls. Each containing knowledge and stories she knew she would love. But…  
“This is the King’s private library.” Duncan showed her into a magnanimous room. From the floors, covered with luxurious carpets to the high arched ceilings, there were shelves and shelves of books and scrolls. It was amazing. She had never seen so many in one place. She thought all of the books of the world were in this one room. Her breath left her. It was a glorious room. There were three towering windows on the north wall, letting sunlight splash in all its glory about the room. Portraits of former kings hung nobly above her head. Banners and tapestries draped from the ceilings like sails of a ship. It was beautiful. ‘Perhaps living her wont be so suffrable…’ she thought to herself. She forgot to be hiding her emotions. When she stole a glance at Duncan, she saw him smiling at her. ‘Fenedhis…’ she chided herself, she had shown actual pleasure for once. Duncan cleared his throat as she tried to regain her frigid composure, “King Alistair loves history and lore. He has a wide and varying collection of tomes and novels. Im sure he wouldn’t mind if you perused through his library.” She held her head up high and pulled out one of the books, pretending to glance at the pages and know what they held. She had to hide her most shameful weakness.  
“I suppose they are interesting at least.” She shoved the book back in place.  
Duncan laughed at her feigned boredom. “Indeed.” He led her through to the next room. “You have already seen this room. It is the King’s study. Where you were first introduced to Alistair.”  
She didn’t want to step into the room. It made her feel trapped all over again. She looked to the floor where she had knocked some of his books over. Of course they were picked up by now. She passed Duncan and went back into the hall. She wanted to change the subject. “I don’t see many guards posted.”  
“Don’t get any ideas.” Duncan laughed lightly. She snorted at the comment. “There are quarter hourly guard rotations and ones continuously patrolling the halls and guarding doors. I asked them to leave us for a while, for you to feel more comfortable. After this, you must get used to twenty four hour protection. In the future you will have your own personal guard. I hope you will treat them with courtesy.”  
She only inclined her head. She would muster being courteous if these fools protected her. Even if she didn’t need it. She could grab one of their short swords and defend herself. She didn’t need a flock of full metal-ed human clanking around her.  
“I think we have seen enough of the inner castle for now. I think it has warmed up a little outside. Would you like to see the grounds?”  
She shrugged her shoulder in feigned disinterest. However, she really did want to see them. She imagined she would like to spend most of her days outside of these walls and in nature. It was afterall, where she had spent most of her life. Running through mud and warm sunshine.  
She was not prepared for the grandeur of the gardens. She couldn’t hide the utter pleasure and relief she felt when she stepped from the hollowed walls. She didn’t know this could even survive in this city. There was hardly any green to be seen at all around Denerim. It was all buildings on top of stores on top of stalls. Hardly any grass and barely trees. Yet the castle grounds were an vivacious, green paradise. Trees all around, giving generous shad and shelter from the summer days when they came. Flowers growing rampant and vibrant all around. Some she never knew existed. They were explosions of miraculous colors. Everywhere. Everywhere a different splash of a different blinding hue. Though they had somewhat faded as the days were growing cold. Some trees and shrubs were cut to resemble lions or other shapes. Everything was so very well kept. Not a leaf out of place. Along a line of trees were towering columns with lush ivies crawling and curling around them, white flowers bloomed about their trellises. There were awnings that had furnishings for one to sit and enjoy the tranquility of the gardens and a trail that led further in.  
“That leads to what Alistair calls ‘the thinking trail’ it’s a small shaded path that leads to a grove where a natural spring is. Its quite lovely. Im sure you would enjoy yourself there. Though I should warn you, the King frequents that spot often. Mostly when he needs to escape.”  
“thank you for the warning. I would hate to run into him.”  
Duncan folded his arms behind his back and kept a slow pace for her, as she was still marveling at the courtyard’s splendor. He was thinking of how to put it lightly. “You know Leilani, you will have to spend time with Alistair eventually. A lot of time. You both will have to work together to overcome every obstacle that is thrown at you and that stands in the way of our goal. And to do that, you will need to plan together, to make appearances together, attend counsels together… You are the voice of your people, and to make a difference for them- You have to be the Queen they need and we need. We need you to be Alistair’s support and guidance, his eyes and ears of the elves.”  
Leilani said nothing. She didn’t want to say anything. She didn’t want to admit that Duncan was right. That Duncan seemed to always be right and that he was a stern voice of wisdom. She didn’t want to have to spend time with shem-boy-king. His very face offended her. And she would have to probably see it for the rest of her life. She folded her arms and squeezed herself, as if wanting to push down the anger stirring in her stomach again. ‘You have no choice. He is right. This is your purpose. And sadly, without these shems, you are powerless.’ She sighed and started to glare at the many flowers that she was just so exuberant about a few moments ago. As if they were not to be trusted too. ‘I must bear this burden for all my people. I am their only hope for justice. I must face this head on.’ Her eyes blazed with a rekindled determination. She knew that she would have to put her loathing aside and swallow her pride. But not too much of it. She looked up to Duncan- seeing him in a different light than that of a lying shem. It was, after all, not his fault that she was misinformed. And ever since she first met him, he seemed a very level-headed, knowledgeable, and honorable shem. Despite a few occurrences and being a shemlen in general. Despite the incident, she could not deny that he was as determined and unshakable as she was concerning their cause. Making him somewhat of an ally. She stormed in front of him, spinning around on her heels to cut him off. She stood proudly before him and she could see he was a little perplexed at her actions. She put her hands on her hips and held her head up high- hoping that she at least looked a little threatening to this impressive shem’s stature.  
“I have decided.” She snuffed.  
Duncan was fighting not to smile, knowing that she was trying to be as serious as possible. But she looked like a child about to demand a toy or argue about why she didn’t want carrots for dinner.  
“I will acquiesce to your proposals, however ridiculous they are and however offensive I find them. Only for the benefit and sake of my people. Not for you. I will be as civil as my nature and pride allows me. But know this- I do not trust a single one of you, and you have lost whatever little respect I had for you in the beginning.” Her nostrils flared and her hard-set eyes flickered with a copper fire. It was time to get to work.  
Duncan folded his hands over the hilt of his blade and bowed his head, trying to hide the small smile that was tugging at his lip. He had been waiting for this. For her to overcome what had held her back the past few days and be the young, brave woman he saw within her. He lowly bowed to her, seeing that she might have a little Queen in her already. “That is all I can ask of you. And I hope, that in due time, you learn to trust us again.”  
“That has yet to be seen.” 

“Well then. It seems like she may finally be on board with our plans. Albeit begrudgingly.” Wynn circled around the large desk where Alistair sat slumped in his chair, his chin resting in his hands. He looked like he was in time out. Duncan noticed the resemblance and noted that both king and future queen had very child-like tendencies. The road ahead was going to be very long and difficult.  
“She really said ‘id hate to run into him?’” Alistair mumbled. Duncan and Wynne ignored him.  
“Agreed. Though we do not have her resounding loyalty, we at least have her cooperation. Which is certainly better than when she first came here.” Duncan folded his arms behind his back and stood before the crackling fire. The night was still young, and Duncan wanted to call them together to figure out what their next steps should be. “We need to hold a council-“  
“Oh Maker, please no. Maker. No. Not a council. No.” Alistair cried, his face muffled in his hands. “noooooooo.”  
“-And inform them of our intentions. Not that we have decided to choose Leilani as Alistair’s bride just yet, but that we have her here as speaker of the Alienage. Hopefully a few members will be on board-“  
“They are never on board. We could literally be on a boat in open water, with the choice of life on the boat or death in the water, and they would still not be on board.”  
“- and we will gain their support. Maker knows, Alistair and Leilani will need every friend and advantage once things start getting underway. Its sure to be a very trying battle.”  
“Wait. Are you saying I don’t have any friends?”  
“Very true, Duncan. Some nobles will see this as an insult. Wanting elves to live equally with humans. It is a great pity but some see elves as vermin. I fear we may gain more enemies than allies.” Wynn’s heart was heavy recalling some past experiences were nobles had elves flogged just for splashing a little wine out of a goblet. She prayed Leilani had never experienced such. It was truly a time for change.  
“You know the cook, Maron? He’s one of my friends. He gives me sweet rolls. Even after you told him not to, Duncan. Even after you told him not to. That’s a true friend. He will have our vote.”  
Duncan sighed and pressed a hand to head. Alistair was not as enthused as he and Wynn were this evening. “And then there lies another issue.” He decided to make Alistair a little more enthused. “When the marriage will take place.”  
Alistair almost fell out of his chair. “What? Soon? Soon-ish? You cant be serious, can you? She hates me. She truly hates me.”  
“He does have a point.” Wynn sighed. Alistair glared at her. “Its too bad. Shes such a pretty little thing, utterly wasted on Alistair.”  
“Ill remember that.”  
“Alistair, we need Leilani to trust us with her life and the life of her people-“  
“And right now she wouldn’t even trust us to tie her shoes.” Alistair grumbled.  
“-that being said, I am leaving that task up to you.”  
“Up to me!?” Alistair clambered to his feet. The thought of actually being with his wife terrified him.  
“You’re her husband are you not?” Wynn cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Well not yet-!”  
“You need your wife to trust you! How can she divulge information concerning the lives of the elves if she thinks youre a snake in the grass? You are the most important and influential person to her, now that shes here, and as such it should be you whom she trusts the most! Her partner in this endeavor. You need to make time out of your schedule to spend with Leilani and win her over!”  
“Win her over…?” Alistair breathed, “y-you mean… make her fall in love with me?” a blush sprang from the giddy school boy recesses of his heart. Long since snubbed by the Chantry.  
“Of course not dear, she loathes you entirely, I just meant win her trust over.” Wynn patted his forlorn face.  
‘ “Wynn is right. Leilani must have you to confide in. Show her that you are as much dedicated to her people as your own. Get to know each other and understand where youre both coming from, you need to see both points of view.” Duncan patted Alistair on the shoulder, he had folded over his war table in defeat. “It will be difficult to abate Leilani’s disdain, but I know you can do it Alistair.”  
Alistair recalled the seething hatred he saw in Leilani’s eyes the first and last time that they met. He recalled her killing intent and shuddered. “Just please don’t leave me alone with her. Not just yet.”


	5. Chapter Five: Mabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Leilani are getting a little closer. like tip-toeing closer. Also wanted to clarify pronunciation Leilani- "lay-loni" and Balor (who we will soon meet)- "bal (as in BALance)-orr" kudos and comments are appreciated! thanks for reading!! C:

The Elven Queen  
Chapter 5: Mabari

 

    Almost a month had passed since Leilani was brought to the castle. She had very brief talks with Duncan and Wynne, and thank goodness no signs of her would-be husband. For the past two weeks she was trying to get along better with everyone. Duncan lectured her every time they spoke “that the sooner everyone worked together, the sooner things could get started.”It was her only motivation to get along better with these bumbling, ruffian shems.  
     “Are you sure you don’t need any assistance, miss?” One of the elven ladies in waiting chirped from behind her wardrobe room door.  
     “Im perfectly capable of dressing myself!” Leilani sighed in frustration. She couldn’t be farther from the truth. Why on earth did humans were so many layers under one dress? And what on earth was that wire contraption that looked like a cage for rabbits or chickens? Was she supposed to wear that monstrosity under the gown? She struggled pulling up the first skirt layer, she guess it was to make it look fuller and fluffy. Though she cant imagine why this was needed. They actually wanted to look like they could hide a vegetable cart under their skirts? Then she had to struggle putting on the corset, which didn’t even help as it was a little too big for her anyhow… human females were… a little more endowed… than elven ones. She gave up and tossed the annoying, superfluous contrivance aside. She then pulled a thin, silk shift over her head and it fell over her bustle. She already felt so ridiculous wearing all of these things. Silk, frills, linen, lace- dainty, useless nothings to her. She pressed a hand to her head with the feeling of a looming headache. She had allowed her maid to pick out a dress for her, because honestly she didn’t know which ones were acceptable. There were so many. So very many. Some for receiving royalty, some for banquets in the fall, some for visiting Orlais, some for a stroll in the garden, some for riding the backs of those dreaded horse beasts. However, they chose one she approved of, and they all but danced when she gave them the affirmation. They had picked a rather plain one, by their standards anyway, to get her acclimated to the finery. She felt bad for them, they feared her, but then again she couldn’t exactly trust them just yet either. They could very well be spies for Duncan. Making sure that she is keeping her promise of being “civilized.” She grabbed the dress off the stand- this skirt was a dark cream color, with a deep green pattern made to resemble crawling vines, climbing and curling up to the waist. And the bodice was a matching green, with tapered sleeves and small creamy colored flowers made to look as if they were floating down to the dress. Though she hated to admit it, she was actually beginning to maybe, sort of like getting to wear these ridiculous clothes. When she caught herself admiring the velvety fabric of the bodice, she reminded herself this dress probably cost more to make than her father made in a whole year. She smoothed the fabric down and stepped out from her changing room.  
Her assistants gasped and clasped their hands together in admiration. “You look beautiful, my lady!” “Absolutely breath taking!” “What remarkable elven beauty!!” They sang her praises and fawned over her. She tried not to glare at them. They were almost traitors in her mind, but she was working on this. She sighed again and decided she would attempt to allow them a little into her circle. They were after all, hovering over her all day and waiting her beckon call.  
     She cleared her throat. “I am not certain how humans wear their hair.”  
     The three maid’s eyes sprang wide open, dazzling with delighted sparkles. “If it pleases you, my lady, may we arrange your hair?!” One squeaked. One was bouncing on her tip toes. The other was flapping her hands in excitement. ‘Ohdear… what have I done….?’  
     “….if you wish….” Leilani gave in. And they all but tackled her.

***

    “Did you see her?”  
     “Aye, what a beauty.”  
     “Didn’t know they made elves like that…”  
     “Makes you kinda change your mind about them eh?”  
     “Ha! I guess you could say shes changing in my mind. Very slowly.”  
     “You woulda thought she was some kinda princess or the like. The way she holds up that pretty little head of hers.”  
     “That doesn’t bother me, the more easier it is to admire.”  
     “Shes a bit scrawny though…pity…”  
     “Aye. Needs a little more fattin’ up and fillin’ out. If you know what I mean...”  
     And the guards shared some chum-y chuckles and Alistair heard them elbow each other, their armor clanking with the gesture. He was trying to keep a level head. Trying to reason with himself that these poor fools didn’t know they were talking about their King’s wife in such a way. About his wife in such a way. He was coming up a stair case, heading to one of the main halls, and came upon this little camaraderie. Though it kind of bothered him to hear this, he couldn’t help but feel a little prideful when he heard his wife being praised as a beauty. However, their conversation turned a bit more lewd, and his eye started twitching, and he decided that he didn’t like his wife being praised that much after all… He almost charged up the rest of the stairs.  
     “King Alistair!” One of the guards almost jumped out of his suit of armor.  
     “Good morning, your highness!”  
     When he saw how startled they were, he decided to let it go. It was a pity he couldn’t just go ahead and tell them that she was his wife. And they needed to banish those thoughts immediately. Their expressions would have been priceless. He decided to let it go… for now… “Good morning, gentlemen.” He flashed them a smile which they saluted and continued on their post. The conversation was on the weather as they marched down the hall. He turned his attention back to finding the topic of their previous discussion. His heart thudded in chest. Not out of feelings of admiration or love, but of fear and nervousness. This would be the first time he had seen her since that tragic first day. What would she do? How would she feel? His pulse quickened. It was all up to him to repair the damage. To get her to open up to them… This seemed a greater challenge than their main purpose in this whole endeavor. He heard some shuffling in his library and some muttering. He knew she was in there. He took a deep breath, his chest swelling with air and courage, and gently opened the door.  
     There was an elven goddess in his library.  
     Alistair froze in the doorway, his hand still on the handle, his eyes riveted to the young elven maiden basking in the brilliant white sunlight bursting from the grand windows. She held a book in her hands and was seemingly glaring at its contents. She was much too focused on it to notice that he was awkwardly staring at her. He just never pictured her looking like this: an elegant, fitted dress suiting a proper lady of the Denerim court, instead of the tattered one she had first appeared in. This dress fitted her form well and suited her earthy colors. Her warm brown hair was arranged like a crown of rich curls on top of her regal head. A few stray wisps escaped and brushed against her long, slim neck and angular face. She truly did look like a foreign, legendary princess. One that was described in old tomes and forgotten poetry. Certainly not a curt, smart mouthed elf from the alienage. She was breathtaking in all of her glaring glory. And she was his. The very thought sent a shiver down his spine and a warm pool swirl in his stomach. But it was quickly pushed aside. He reminded himself that while lovely and seemingly harmless, she was perfectly capable of de-man-ing him with a single look. Her pointed, cute, little face scrunched in confusion and complete focus.  
     Leilani, on the other hand, was quite frustrated. She had thought to herself “these humans are dense, simple, pathetic creatures. Surely their language will be easy to learn for an elf!” But, it was quite contrary. Each jutting line, each curly squiggle, each befuddling shape made her all the more confused and furious. Nothing made sense. It was nothing but a bunch of nonsense line after line, page after page. She couldn’t understand any of it. And she couldn’t bear the thought that if the humans found out that she couldn’t… she couldn’t…  
     Read.  
     Or write.  
     Her blood boiled at the thought. They would ridicule her. They would mock the elves. They would believe her people truly beneath them. But it was not fair! Learning to read or write was a luxury! How could the elves find time for such things when they literally had to work from dawn til dusk. There was no time to commit to learning such things, when there was chore after chore and never ending work to be done. Only a few elves in her alienage could read or write, and hadn’t the time to pass down their learning. Valendrian had once tried to start a small school for them when she was a child… but it fell through. Her fingernails dug into the soft leather cover of the book, she bit her lip in frustration. She was almost ready to hurl the book through the grand windows. When she heard someone softly clear their throat. When she turned and saw him in the doorway, she felt a maddening rush of anger crackle through her body like lightning. Her nails dug deeper into the book cover.  
     The human boy-king.  
     Had she not met him before, she would have never guessed that this young-but-fuzzy-faced human was king of Ferelden. He was as she recalled him: glowing in a youth, save some wrinkles at his eyes that showed he laughed and smiled with them. There was something in him that just made him look young, spirited, filled with light, to her. She did not know him well enough to guess at it, nor did she care to. His eyes were warm, kind, and she could see that they dearly loved to laugh. His hair, a dark earthy blonde, hints of honey and of autumn straw. It was curiously styled though. Pointy. Short. A couple of bangs escaping the sharp brush up and curling at his forehead. And this time he was not in an array of gleaming armor… He was wearing a simple shirt, simple leather armor strappings, a cowl wrapped over his shoulders and short cloak folding behind his back. Its rich blue color made the warm brown of his eyes stand out. And plain leather breeches with high boots. He looked more like a soldier than a king. ‘Perhaps he used to be a solider?’ she wondered. And then stopped herself. Who cares if he was a soldier? Her frigid stare met his warm, inviting one and she turned her attention back to the book.  
     “Come to gawk at the only elf who isn’t scrubbing the floor? Quite the curiosity here, I can only imagine.”  
     “Have some admirers, have you?” Alistair quietly shut the door behind him. He was alone. With his future wife. Unarmed. And he was sweating bullets. ‘Maker… please be with me…’  
     “Your guards seem to find me an oddity. They made that perfectly clear.” She huffed. Recalling the way those slobs were outright flabbergasted that an elf was dressed as a noble lady.  
     Alistair cleared his throat. ‘She thought they were staring at her just because she was an elf… when they were just admiring her…’ he thought, shaking his head. He actually felt sorry for them now. They had no idea what she was capable of, or else they wouldn’t gawk at her. “That matter will be soon addressed. You wont be getting that sort of…attention…anymore.” He slowly started nearing her, feigning interest in a large volume that was open on a table.  
     “Your man, Duncan has told me. I am to be announced as an elven ambassador.”  
     “Good. Im glad that he has explained it to you.”  
     She slammed the book shut. “It doesn’t quite make sense to me. But I am grateful for the delay.” Alistair tried not to show how much her comment stung. “I suppose it will take your human council, or whatever it is, a considerable amount of time to build it up into such an announcement. They will be outrage and disappointed that an elf has risen to one of their titles. I looked forward to seeing their smug, wormy faces positively crushed.”  
     “How positively ladylike of you.”  
     She snapped her eyes over to him. He was grinning like the boy he was. She could tell he desperately wanted to get her to give in, just a smidge. And she would not. She turned her nose up at him, showing him how ladylike she was and shoved the book back into place.  
     “That’s a good one, by the way. ‘The Adventures of Black Fox’. One of my favorites when I was a boy.” Alistair had came to her side, fingering at the book she had returned. He caught her off guard. She had to keep it hidden that she had no idea what it was about… she tried not to panic. This was her only weakness and he was about to uncover it.  
     “It must still be a favorite then. Youre hardly anything more than a boy.” She shrugged, and sauntered off to the window, he glared at her back.  
     Alistair fought against unleashing his own smart comment. He sighed. “My lady, I mean no harm in seeking you out. I only wish…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “to get to know you a little better. I admire your bravery and courage in doing this. And I thought it best, since we will be spending a considerable amount of time together, to at least go ahead and –“  
     “I know. Duncan warned me of this as well.” She folded her arms and stared blankly out the window. There was a curious sight. There were guards and a large horse drawn cart with some creatures held within. “I suppose I agree with the sentiment.” She spun on her heels, much like she did with Duncan, and faced him with no fear in her features. Only a stifling pride and fiery gaze. “But don’t expect me to throw myself at your feet. You are a human king. Not mine. I may be bound to you, but I will not suffer your oppression. I may have to be your wife, but I will not be your slave!”  
     “I do not wish to oppress, dear lady!” Alistair almost laughed. Did she really think he was going to make her a servant? Make her bend to his word and will? He held every respect for her, and quite frankly was scared of her wrath. “Lady Leilani, I do not wish to imprison you with this marriage. I wish it to be a ways to set you and your people free. If anything.” He drew closer to her, he could not help himself, his eyes washed over her adorable face. He counted 11 freckles dotting around her little button nose. ‘If only she had the personality to match this face of hers…’ he mused. How long would it be before he could reach out and…touch… this face that he was admiring. She caught him staring and shot down his warm thoughts with a single, livid glare. ‘Yeah. Probably never.’ “I want us to be partners. I want us to be able to confide in each other. Share ideas, share thoughts. I want you to grow to trust me. Do you think its possible?” he ducked his head down to her height.  
     Her back was almost pressed against the window. What was this human trying to do? He was her sworn enemy. The king of those who slaughter her people and treat them like flies. And he dared to draw close to her, to smile at her, to ask her to trust him? Yet there was something about his presence. He gave off such a honeyed, warm, consoling glow. It reflected in his eyes and face. It was the face of a kind, sweet, loyal being. Despite what he was. She swore she could feel his comforting essence, like the sunlight on her skin. A smell stirred her senses when he drew near- morning mist of the musky forest, leather, cedar of the fresh pines, and a subtle hint of sweat. She could not deny this human was…very male and a tad bit alluring. Her eyes traced his golden face. So open, friendly, warm. But he was not to be trusted. … She clenched her fists. “As I told Duncan,” she said behind set teeth, “I no more trust you all than I do those horse-creatures.” She caught that that was a bad example and her rage faltered into distress.  
     “Im sorry.” Alistair snort-laughed, “what?” he cocked an eyebrow.  
     Leilani bit her lip and pinched her shoulders together, still trying to keep her chin pointed at him. A chink in her armor had been exposed.  
     “Are you telling me youre afraid of horses?” Alistair leaned against a book shelf, a cocky smirk on his face.  
     “I am not afraid of those four legged giant beasts.” She huffed. “I just don’t trust them. They have big, scary teeth and-“  
Alistair laughed again and she seethed with hatred and rage. How dare he mock her?! She decided to change the subject- before he laughed at her again and she beat him with one of his own accursed, stupid, word books. “What are those men doing down there? What is in that cart?” She didn’t count on him coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her ears. She instantly drew further from him. She didn’t think he seemed to notice. But he did.  
     “Hmm? What are they doing?” He mumbled, this his eyes flickered wider, “oh good! Theyre the new mabari from the Ash soliders! About time they got here. Two days late. I’ll have them flogged.” She knew he was jesting, by the glint of humor in his eyes.  
     “Mabari?” she questioned.  
     “What. Don’t tell me youre afraid of a mabari as well? You know, I don’t think youre as tough as you’ve led us to believe, my lady.” That same cocky, but teasing smirk tugged at his glib mouth. She knew she would be seeing this smirk a lot, and it already got on her nerves.  
     She huffed. “I am not afraid! I just don’t know what they are!” If he were Sorris, he would be a pummeled mess on the floor. He was lucky he was a king surrounded by guards, or else she would show him just how tough she was.  
     “Well then, shall we go find out then? See if youre afraid of mabari?” he leaned toward her, causing her to arch her back further away from him. He was insufferable! Did he not know who he was speaking to?! Every word out of his mouth and every action he took, was of familiarity! He was trying to work his way in! to make her feel like she could be comfortable with him. Well. She was up for the challenge. She would put him in his place! She leaned into him as well, and she saw the slight flicker of fear dart across his face. Good.  
     “Lead the way.” Her eyebrows knit together in fury and her nails were digging into her palm. He cocked his arm out. She looked puzzled. She remembered Duncan had did this before…  
     “Erm…uh- Youre supposed to take my arm…” he kind of blushed. He felt awkward explaining this. “My arm…”  
     “And do what with it? Break it?” she stormed past him. He laughed to himself, what did he expect? He made it a point to get in front of her, so she wouldn’t embarrass herself when she realized she didn’t know the way to the court yard.

***

    “Ho there, Ser Marcum!” Alistair trotted up, boyishly, to the kennel master. What soldiers there were, saluted him and then almost toppled over when they saw the elven beauty marching behind him. They didn’t know what to make of her. Her face, dress, and hair were all of an acquired, accomplished lady, but her threatening manner and way of walking were more like a guard captain. Not sure what to do, they saluted her as well. She turned up her nose, folded her arms behind her back and nodded in approval. Was she a guard captain after all? They wondered.  
     “King Alistair! I didn’t expect to be greeted by you, my lord!” Marcum laughed, taking the jovial hand of the king that was offered.  
     “Oh nonsense with that ‘my lord’ stuff, you know me too well.” They shared a laugh together. “Now, Marcum, what have we here?” Alistair inspected the large, crated carts. He could hear the “woofs” and whines coming from behind the wooden panels.  
     “I should ask you the same, my lord…”  
     Alistair didn’t catch his meaning and looked back to him, following his gaze to the elf girl standing a couple of feet away. An indifferent almost bored look on her lovely face. He was starting to figure out that she pretended to put on airs when she was trying to hide what she felt. Her feigned arrogance, a defense mechanism. The way her eyes kept shifting to the cart, he could tell she was insatiably curious. He stifled a pleased smile, feeling as if with this discovery he inched a bit closer to her. “Ah yes, you mean the-“  
     “Embodiment of loveliness behind you, yes. Is she a new maid? Is she taken? Anyone courting her, you know?”  
     Alistair’s eye twitched again. She was QUITE taken. He calmed himself down, again, Marcum had no idea that ‘the embodiment of beauty’ was his wife. He clapped a hand on Marcum’s back, but it didn’t break that man’s adoring, rapturing gaze. “Afraid she is off limits, friend. She is my elven ambassador, here to speak on behalf of the elves at the upcoming council.”  
     “Blimey.” He breathed. “I would pity her, but with that haughty look she appears she can handle herself…” his eyes strayed over her. Alistair almost tackled him. “Looks like she can handle herself, very well. And I could too.” He nudged and winked at Alistair. Alistair’s face crinkled in to a forced smile, his nose arching up in rage though. “Maybe you should make her your… something else too…? I know if I had the luxury to claim whatever i-“  
     “WHATS IN THE BLASTED CART, MARCUM?!” Alistair finally snapped.  
     Leilani, Marcum and all the guards froze and stared at the King who was fuming and pink-faced. He cleared his throat and collected himself, smoothing his hair back a little. “Ahem. So, what have you brought me?” He was all smiles and friendliness again. Marcum returned the smile, nervously…  
     “haha… Well. Your newest recruits, my lord!” Marcum’s chest swelled with pride. His mabari were the finest in Ferelden. He opened up the hatch on the door and a few of the mabari burst forth like bulls.  
Alistiar heard a peep of fear and when he turned, Leilani was almost plastered to his back. He couldn’t help the flush of heat rush to his face and the swelling in his chest that she came to him for protection. And he started grinning from ear-to-ear like an idiot school boy.  
     Leilani was quite the opposite. She was mortified. When she saw those great muscled beasts break free she was instantly terrified. She had seen one of these monsters tear an elf into pieces. She was so ashamed that she almost tackled the human-king in fear, trying to hide from these enormous beasts. Their massive, square heads almost came up to her upper arms! Their thick bodies were honed, muscled, tanks of pure, unbridled, monstrous power. When she saw the fangs in one’s mouth as it lazily yawned, she clenched Alistair’s cloak in her hands. Even their small fangs were as long as her hand… truly these beasts were blood thirsty weapons of gory destruction. ‘Let them kill the king first, I will have time to run away!’ she wanted to shove Alistair into the nearest one and take off running.  
     Marcum quickly assessed the situation:  
     Alistair was pink and laughing to himself.  
     The Elven maiden was petrified in fear.  
     “Oh please, dear miss, don’t be afraid! These mabari wouldn’t dream of hurting you!” Marcum assured her. She shook her dainty head, unable to speak.  
     Alistair snapped out of his reverie. “It’s alright, Leilani. He’s right. These mabari are trained to perfection! These are the smartest creatures on four legs. They know the difference between a scared little elf and an enemy.” He smirked at her. Knowing that he had won.  
     Leilani’s eyes went from sheer terror to sheer wrath in a split second from his words. She relinquished his cape, made it a point to wipe her hands on her dress as if his cloak was dirty, and stepped away from him. Only three paces to his right though. She would show him. She would conquer this fear. She clenched her tiny fists and stared at one of them. Observing them, they seemed much like boy-king. Bumbling doofuses. They were overly happy, excited to be out of the cart. They bounded around like playful bears. They were kind of clumsy, she supposed from their largeness. They sniffed, and whimpered and leapt around, completely at peace and content to be dogs surveying the lovely scenery. They didn’t seem much like blood-thirsty beasts, she supposed.  
     “Come here, Balor! Come here, boy!” Marcum called, and largest one whipped its massive head around. Joyfully, it came bounding up to them, Leilani almost cowered behind Alistair again. However, much to his dismay, she fought against it. The massive mabari came to a halt in front of them and sat on his haunches. “good boy!” Marcum patted the colossus’ head. It would easily take three of his hands to cover the dog’s huge, square crown. “This one here is the best of the bunch! Balor. He’s my pride and joy! Finest dog I’ve had in a long time.”  
     “He’s massive, Marcum! What do you feed these things!” Alistair remarked, genuinely impressed by the dog’s sheer girth. He reached out to pet Balor and the dog’s huge tongue encompassed his hand. Leilani gasped when she thought Alistair’s hand would be lopped off, but instead it just dripped with drool. “Lovely.” He tried to wave off the slobber.  
     “Come on, love, give him a pet! You’ll see! Hes a gentle giant!” Marcum encouraged Leilani, who was shaking in her mother’s boots. This particular mabari made the others look like puppies. His regal, massive head could easily tilt up and sniff her chin if he wished. She had never seen such an impressive or massive beast. While the others had a lighter brown coat, his was a dark, richer color, that was more grey than brown. And he had some strange striped markings that made him look even more aggressive. She inched closer to him. His tongue hanging out of the cave that was his mouth, but in his bright brown eyes, she did see there was a gentleness. She inched ever closer and then reached out to pet his head. “it’s a pity he hasn’t imprinted on anyone yet. I would have loved to keep this dog for myself.” Marcum watched as Leilani gently stroked the top of Balor’s head.  
     “Im sure the guards will love the chance to become his owner.” Alistair laughed. He looked around at the soldiers all admiring the splendor of the mabari, particularly Balor. “See? Was that so hard?” He joked with Leilani.  She shot Alistair a glare and to their surpise, Balor rumbled with a deep growl toward Alistair. Alistair almost hid behind Marcum.     

     “Did you see that?” Marcum whispered to Alistair, who was still slowly backing away.  
     “I did.”  
     “The dog reacted with her….”  
     “So it seems….”  
     “You don’t think….?” Marcum breathed.  
     “Maker I hope not. Then I’ll never be able to get closer to her…”  
     “What?”  
     “Oh. Uh. Nothing.” Alistair flushed. He brushed off his cloak. “Well, Marcum, I must be off, kingly duties and what not await for me to stare at them. But I must say im thoroughly impressed. Once again, I declare, your dogs are the best in all of Thedas.” He clapped Marcum on the back again.  
     “Thank you, my lord. Always good to hear.” Marcum beamed with pride. “Ill leave a few with your kennel master. Some still need a little training, but they’ll be ready in a week or two.” He whistled and the mabari rounded up. “And might I say, it was my great pleasure in meeting you, mi’lady.” Marcum gently took Leilani’s hand and bowed over it. Alistair knew jealousy the moment his hand touched her skin.  
     “And you as well, Ser. Your m- mabari are very impressive creatures. I have never seen the like.” Leilani had to admit, and she was startled that a human was bowing so lowly over her hand.  
     “Thank you mi’lady. That’s quite the compliment coming from someone so lovely.” Marcum sheepishly smiled and bowed again. “alright boys! Load up!” he whistled and the mabari went right back into the large crated cart. “Well, my King, I best leave you to your duties. I must be-“ Marcum froze. Alistair looked at what had captured his attention. Balor sat as still and magnanimous as a gargoyle at Leilani’s side. With no intention of moving. Marcum sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Welp. That settles that.” You could hear the sound of the other soldier’s heart breaking.  
     “Oh Maker. Please no. noooo no. no.” Alistair blanched.  
     “What’s the matter?” Leilani hadn’t the faintest idea at what they were cowering at. Balor gave them a curios bark as well.  
     “Oh this is disastrous. Just what I needed.” Alistair ran a hand over his face.  
     “Well, my dear lady, you see. Mabari are special dogs, to be sure, but theres one thing in particular that makes them special. They imprint on someone…”  
     “Imprint? And what does that mean?” Leilani cocked her head to one side, oblivious that the dog was watching every man around her.  
     Marcum laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated but also quite happy. It was an odd feeling. “It means, that a mabari picks out one special person, and devotes their life to the protection of that person. They are fiercely loyal creatures, nothing separates a mabari from the one they choose.”  
     “That’s fascinating.” Leilani bobbed her still oblivious head.  
     “It seems, Lady Leilani,” Alistair stepped in, “that Marcum’s gargantuan Balor has imprinted on you…” he sighed.  
     Leilani looked at the noble beast that even sitting was at her shoulder. He gave her a quick ‘woof’ and nudged her arm with his big nose so that it draped over his head. Leilani was petrified.  
     “Wha- what do- how do i-“ She garbled, “but I cant- I don’t want-“  
     “Theres nothing you can do about it, my lady. Balor has chosen you to be his master, and he will never leave your side. He will guard you with his life and heed your every command.”  
     Leilani didn’t know how to react. She had her very own army in this dog. She turned to face him head one. His beady but bright eyes shone with pride, loyalty and absolute love for her. She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips, though she didn’t want them to see. She was actually touched that this wonderful animal had chosen her. Unable to with-hold herself, she scratched his big head and he almost fell over in happiness.  
     “Looks to be love at first sight. Cant do anything about it” Marcum laughed and this time slapped Alistair, still speechless, on the shoulder. “Best of luck to you, my king!” Marcum waved and was off.  
     “The Maker truly does have a sense of humor….” Alistair sighed, but laughed to himself as Leilani started rubbing Balor’s massive chest and stomach. The dog was easily the biggest, most deadly mabari he had ever seen and now it belonged solely to his future wife. Who hated him.


	6. Chapter Six: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So the next two chapters may be a bit longer! But we are getting ever closer to the good stuff C: i have some wonderful things planned! mwuahahaa! comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks for reading!

 The Elven Queen

Chapter 6: Scars

 

     “She could quite literally ride that thing into battle.” Alistair thumped a cheese crumb off his plate. Pouting.  
     “What a fortuitous twist of fate.” Duncan laughed and sipped his wine.  
     “And just how is this fortuitous, exactly, Duncan?” Alistair hissed and stabbed at some meat. He tried to talk to Leilani after Marcum left and Balor intercepted with a threatening growl.  
     “I was worried, concerned that when we announced Leilani as your bride some people may try to threaten her… I daresay they will think twice now with Balor at her side.”  
     “I suppose that’s one good thing…” Alistair sighed and rested his chin on his hands. He and Duncan were in a small parlor having a light meal and going over the plans for the upcoming council. It was to be held in the Arl’s estate. Not quite a Landsmeet, but a smaller gathering of the most influential nobles and family in Denerim. Thank goodness Alistair’s uncle, Teagan would be among them. He would need an ally. “Im glad Arl Eamon and Teagan will be attending the council. I can trust them to support us.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache fast approaching as was the council.  
     “Yes. Their support will be invaluable. I do have some news, im afraid you will not be pleased….” Duncan took another sip of wine and wished Alistair would. Anythnig to abate the news he had.  
     “My fiancée has a Qunari Dreadnaught for a body guard, nothing will beat that.”  
     “Teryn Loghain and Lady Anora will be attending the council.” Duncan quickly spat out. Alistair flipped over the cheese tray.  
     There was a knock on the door, to their surprise, it was Leilani and of course Balor. Duncan almost clamored out of his seat. He had thought Alistair was over exaggerating about the dog’s size, but clearly he was not. The dog was a bull.  
“Lady Leilani,” Duncan lightly bowed. “What a pleasure it is for you to join us.” Duncan welcomed her to the small table that was decorated with a few slices of meat, bread, a mixture of cheeses, succulent fruits and a pitcher of rich wine.  
     She greeted him with a dip of her head, even more regal and cheeky with Balor at her side. She could have laughed at how the guards all but ran to get out of her way. “Hello. Duncan.” She said coolly. “I don’t believe you have met my Balor?” Alistair and Duncan both held back a laugh at how she exuded pride at her new companion, who gave a light bark and sat at attention. She came in with the sole purpose of showing him off. “Yes. This is Duncan, Balor. You may greet him.” She patted his noble head and he approached Duncan. She could see that Balor found something in common with Duncan. She wondered if he could sense that she had a withheld respect for the Grey Warden.  
      Ducan got down on one knee. “My fairest greetings, Balor.” He bowed in greeting and then proceeded to love on the big brute, who ate up the attention. “I have never seen a finer dog, in all my years. You are in quite capable care, Lady Leilani.”  
She tried not to smile, but she was quite pleased. She had a first real friend here. One she could trust completely. Even though she had only met him yesterday, she was already very much attached to her mabari. She walked over to the table, glared at Alistair, swiped a thick piece of meat and sauntered away. “If you’ll excuse me, I am showing Balor around. Say good bye, Balor.” She said in a gentle, sweet voice that Alistair could only dream of. Balor licked Duncan’s hand, came up to Alistair, snuffed, and then trailed after his doting master. Who snuck him the slab of meat she stole from Alistair.  
After the door shut, Duncan went back to his chair and took back up his wine. “I remember thinking you would have your hands full with Leilani,” he sipped, “I was right.”  
     “Ill be lucky to even get a hand near her now.” Alistair grumbled.  
     "Well, back to business, im afraid. It will be bad enough having the council at Arl Howe’s but with Loghain and Anora in attendance- especially considering your history- it will be even worse.”  
     “Just don’t let Leilani know… about… Anora…”  
Duncan gave Alistair a pitying look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Alistair, if you think Leilani will be jealous, im afraid this is a notion of grandeur…”  
     Alistair slapped Duncan’s hand off. “Of course I know she wont be jealous! You ass! I just don’t want her to… you know… think I was unfaithful…to her…” he blushed.  
     Duncan solemnly blinked, watching as Alistair coyly made a face from the fruit on his plate. “I don’t know whether this council is going to be more dreadful or entertaining.”

***

    Leilani sat on her extravagant bed, her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on them. Balor had long since fallen asleep, laying at the end of the massive bed. His snoring was hilarious, and times his whole frame shuddered with a big snort. When she first brought him to their quarters last week, he laid on the floor at her side, but she couldn’t stand it. No dog of hers would on the floor. The look he gave her when he hopped up on the bed- She smiled to herself. He was so happy to lay down in the soft, downy blankets. To check on her, when he was in between sleep, he would lick at her feet to make sure she was ok. In all of her years, she never thought she would be able to love a human animal, but here she was, her small heart filled with nothing but love for her very own dog. She chided herself at being afraid of her only companion when they first met. She crawled a little ways down the bed and scratched his stomach, Balor stretched and yawned and licked her hand. “Good boy.” She patted and got out of the bed. Balor watched her only for a moment, but knowing there were no signs of danger, he laid his head back down. She grabbed the thick auburn robe that she decided would be her house coat and wrapped it around her, nearing the glass doors that lead to her balcony. Her hand pressed the door open and even then she could feel how cold the night was. Winter was fast approaching. She pushed out and her bare feet padded on the frigid stones of the balcony. It was fine, she was far from sleep anyway. Her breath curled in smoke around her and a chill shuddered through her body. The moon was almost painfully bright in the star studded sky. Apart from Balor, she believed the balcony was her favorite thing about this new life. Its view was breathtaking. With the brilliant ivory beams of the moon she could see far into the country side, towering forests and the peaks of the mountain range. Silvery clouds loomed through the sky like slow moving ships. She took a deep breath and the cold of the air burned her lungs, but it felt good. It seemed to clear her thoughts and troubles. For the moment. Tomorrow, they would journey a little ways into the city, to the Arl of Denerim’s estate. It was very troublesome for Leilani… considering what had happened… She clutched the robe even tighter as she felt it all come back- the fear, the anger, the hate, the vengeance… She felt she needed to tell someone, to warn someone. But who? ‘What does it matter…’ she sadly smiled, ‘they wont even recognize me.’ Her appearance had changed drastically since she was brought from the alienage. The luxurious soaps and baths had turned her skin creamy and smooth, as a court lady’s should be, and her hair had become as smooth and fine as silk. With the rich and nutritious foods her skin, hair, and eyes brightened, and she had a little meat on her bones. She was a far cry from the dirty, tattered, muddied mess she used to be. She wanted to cry. She felt as though she were betraying herself, her family, her people by living this life while they still suffered. She felt like she was losing herself to this life, forgetting about her life in the alienage. But tomorrow- tomorrow would be the first step in changing all that. She felt a nudge at her elbow and looked down to Balor, he had sensed she was upset.  
     “Its ok, boy.” She cooed and he lapped at her face, careful not to be too slobbery as he cleaned off a tear. She put her arms around his big thick neck and laid her head on top of his. He whimpered with her. She was so very grateful she at least had him. She reasoned with herself, ‘I need to speak to Duncan and the boy about the Arl… and his despicable son…’ Her eyes and heart hardened. Tomorrow would be a battle and she was afraid she would have to rely on these humans to help her win it.

    Her maids took extra care of her today, they called it her “debut.” She could care less. Though they did their utmost best to make her look, delicate, feminine and ladylike, she was anything but those things inside. She was brewing with resolve, determination and unfailing courage. Today was the first day she would face these noble humans that made her life and the lives of all the elves a living hell. Today she considered the first step toward her goal. She stared at herself in the mirror. Not even she believed it to be herself. She wore a breathtaking milky white gown with a golden design of swirls, spirals and flowers flowing throughout the long skirt and train. The bodice was a dark golden color with white ribbons lacing through it, they pulled it tight to further demonstrate her small frame. The sleeves hung off her shoulder but modestly and then grew fainter as it neared her hands, it was almost sheer. She wore a strange glove that connected at her middle finger and made a diamond shape on the back of her hand and palm. It was made of very delicate lace. She thought the dress was more suited for her dreaded wedding than the appearance at human council. She had never seen a more decadent, gorgeous dress in all her life. She marveled at it. It was so silly of her to admire a bunch of rich cloths stitched together… but she admired its beauty and wanted to reflect the elegance, poise and presence it had. They arranged her hair so that some wrapped around her head like a curled grown, and even stuck some small white blossoms in it. Then left the rest of her hair in long tresses down her back. She asked them to please make sure her elven ears were plain to see, and they were all to happy to oblige.  
     “Can you believe it? An elven lady addressing a court filled with the most powerful noblemen in all of Denerim!!” one cried, finishing up her hair.  
     “I have never been more proud in my life! And look how beautiful! We’ll sure show them!”  
     “Yes! Show them how resplendent and refined elves can be, my lady!” They cheered. They actually made her feel a little more encouraged, despite before, when she used to shrug off their praises. They added one golden belt that hung low off her thin waist and trail down the back of the dress in golden tassels. The last finishing touch was a silk ribbon tied around her head, draping her forehead and tying in an elegant knot at the back of her head. “Absolutely beautiful.” They all sighed in admiration over their lady.  
     “I am ready.” She nodded her head, more at her reflection than to them. She was reassuring herself that she could do this.  
     “Best of luck, my lady!”  
     “I know you’ll make us proud!”  
     “Mind your hem!”  
     She shut the door behind her, as they started packing her a trunk of clothes for her. Balor sat in the hall, as if guarding the door. She retrieved one of the ribbons around her waist and tied it around his neck. “You look regal.” She laughed and he barked in agreement. “Let’s go show these humans who they’re messing with.” She patted his head and he growled with her. She started down the long stone hall, the guards at the end standing to attention as she passed. One even managed to whisper out-  
     “Be careful, my lady.”  
     She gave him a small nod. She understood. Where she was going- what she was doing- was dangerous. An elf standing as an almost equal to a court of pompous human nobleman. Her very presence would offend them, and no doubt cause quite an uproar. But she was prepared for that. She only wished that that Balor could be with her. She knew Duncan would have to disagree with bringing a mabari out on the court floor. Even one as fine as Balor. But she would try to argue it with him.  
She made her way to the King’s parlor, where she knew Duncan, Wynne and the boy-king would be waiting on her. They would be departing for the Arl’s estate within the hour. A guard saw her approaching, bowed and opened the door for her.  
     “With Loghain there he will throw everything he has at me.” She heard the boy-king sigh.  
     “You will be prepared for him.” Duncan reasoned with him, taking him by the shoulders and giving him one of his stern stares. She caught Duncan’s eye- “And you will have a fine partner at your side.” Duncan turned Alistair to see Leilani as she came through the door.  
     She actually had to turn away from his look, once she determined what it held: undeniable, utter admiration. She didn’t want that kind of attention from him. This time his stare made her feel funny. She didn’t like it.  
     “Oh! My dear! You look positively radiant!” Wynne praised and approached her. She tried her best to greet the mage with a bit of civility, though she was still bitter about the spell she used on her. “They wont be able to say a word against you!” Wynne smiled and held Leilani’s hands in her own. “And if they do we will feed them to your mabari.”  
     Balor happily barked and licked his chops. “They wouldn’t be good for him. I hear theyre full of nasty, rotting, maliciousness. Too gamey too. Hardly nutritious for a growing mabari.” Alistair snorted. When he turned from her she took the time to study him as well. He was her opposite in coloration. He was wearing a brilliant, gilded silver armor. It was polished to perfection and she could see herself in every shining plate. Underneath he wore a resplendent royal blue satin shirt dotted with silver embroidery. A long cape fell to the heels of his heavy silverlite boots. He looked like a king in this regalia- the armor had carvings in it to make it look like feathers and wings. The cool colors of this splendor contrasted the warm colors of his skin and hair. His golden hair stood out from the silver crown on top of his head. She had never seen him wear a crown before. She would admit, that though he was king- he was very humble, down to earth, and passive. He didn’t throw his title in anyone’s face, didn’t command with an iron fist, and didn’t treat anyone as his subordinate. She felt a slight tingling in her chest as she thought, ‘truly, if any human could see us as equals…’ his easy stare found hers and he gave her a gentle, encouraging smile, ‘it’s him.’ He turned to face her in all his radiant glory. “You look…” he started then seemed stuck on what to say, she tipped her head, waiting, “well. You look well. Im sure every eye will be on you.” He offered. Wynne noticed the pink crawling up his neck and to his ears.  
     For some reason Leilani was a little….. disappointed? ‘Well?’ she wondered, ‘while he looks… he looks... Hmph. I suppose well as well.’ She huffed. ‘Certainly not anything better.’ “I didn’t know who you were at first. You actually seem almost like a king.” She retorted.  
     “Thank you…” Alistair sneered. “Are you ready? Are you up for this? They will not be kind.”  
     “Believe me, I am used to humans ‘not being kind.’”  
     “Alistair is right, Leilani. Once we announce your title and purpose with us, they will find it insufferable.”  
     “Don’t let their harsh words get to you my dear.” Wynne ushered. “I have no doubt they wont phase you, and have faith you will stand your ground.”  
     The mage was perhaps growing a little on her, she gave her a nod again. “I will face them with all that I am.”  
     “We will face them. You are not alone.” Alistair offered her a smile that she was unable to return. She couldn’t help but feel a little relief… that he was going with her. ‘Id much rather have Balor though.’  
     “Afraid you’ll have to sit this one out, boy.” Duncan turned to Balor, as if he read her thoughts. Balor whimpered and turned to Leilani. Leilani’s heart ached at his sad eyes.  
     “Can he not ride in the carriage with us?” Leilani pleaded. Alistair’s heart ached at her sad eyes.  
Wynne laughed, “Afraid not my dear.”  
     She looked absolutely crestfallen and draped her arms around his neck. She looked up at Alistair. Pitifully.  
    “We will bring him in a separate carriage.” He announced.  
    “Alistair!” Wynne gasped.  
    “Well Duncan said so himself! Hes her personal guard. We can hardly leave him behind. Especially with what we’re going up against.”  
     Leilani was speechless. Alistair was trying to keep his face as stern and straight at possible. Trying to play it off that Balor being her personal guard was the only reason this was allowed, and not that he wanted to make her happy.  
And then the most unexpected thing happened.  
    Leilani gave him a very small, very brief, but very grateful smile and said, “thank you. Shemlen-king.”  
    The heavens parted and the sun shown fierce upon Alistair. He didn’t even hear the insult.  
    Leilani didn’t know what came over her. She actually smiled at this blushing buffoon. Smiled. She was just touched that he defied them and ordered Balor to come along with them. Now she hated herself, but the smile slipped out before she knew it. And now the king was struggling to stand. As if to make matters worse, Balor walked up to him and gave his face a big lick.  
    “I wouldn’t leave my best soldier behind.” Alistair laughed and petted his head, glad to see at least he had at least won her dog over. That was one step. ‘Mwuahahaha!’ he laughed to himself.  
    “Well, if we’re all ready and settled, we had best get underway.” Duncan sighed, his hope for their success dwindling. He was sure they were going to be a sight. The blushing, bumbling King, a haughty elven maiden and a mabari as big as a horse.

***

    Leilani was amazed at the sight of the grand carriage that would bear them to the estate. It was a glorious sight. Strong and sturdy, as everything from Ferelden, yet it had a simple, classic grace. Dark colored wood with light silver lining its doors and the covers of the grand wheels. At the top there were replicas of lion’s heads and long flags whipping in the chilly breeze. At the lead were six magnificent, she supposed, white horse-beasts. She was glad she wouldn’t have to ride one, only be pulled by the monsters. She heard one of the beasts make a sound and almost ran back into the castle.  
     “Here you are my dear, your chariot awaits.” Alistair held the door open for her.  
     “I would rather walk.” She shot a cautionary glance to the horses.  
     “We cant have the elven ambassador arriving to the council on foot.” Alistair laughed.  
     “If I must.” She sighed and climbed in. Refusing to accept his offered hand.  
     “We will see you there, Alistair. Don’t kill each other in the carriage.” Duncan waved off, mounting an impressive steed and heading off.  
    Alistair rolled his eyes and stepped in after his wife. She had take to the opposite side of the lush carriage and as far away from him as possible. He tried to smile. “Well. Here we are. On our way. Here we go. Off to make history, hopefully. How are you feeling?”  
    “I do not like the horses.”  
    “I meant about the council.”  
    “I am ready for anything they throw at me. I know whats at stake. What im fighting for. And I will do whatever it takes.” Her eyes flickered with an intense flame. Alistair admired her courage, it was so fierce and powerful, yet came from such a small, unassuming force. He imagined what all he could accomplish if he had her boldness and determination. ‘Well. Technically I do have it now.’ He smiled to himself and sat back comfortably in his own carriage. He felt her confidence radiating from her form from across the cabin and it made him feel all the better.  
    “That’s good. Im sure they really will throw everything they have at you. Pick up their chairs. Hurl them. Pick up their plates. Aim for your head. Theyre not above that kind of thing, you know. Oh sure, they might save their fine cheeses but definitely count on some fruit dodging.”  
    She shifted her gaze over to him, he was in every comfort. His arms folded over his shiny armor, his head rested back on his billowy cushions, a confident smirk on his charming face. She realized.. now that they were alone… it was the best time to tell him. Before it was too late.  
    “Shem-King,” she started.  
    “I have a name you know, its Alistair. Alistair Theirin. Leilani Tabris, Alistair Theirin. Pretty simple. Both our last names start with the letter ‘T’.”  
    She glared at him. Cleared her throat and started again. “Childish-King, I have something to speak to you about.”  
    “Is it about our slowly blooming romance?”  
    “No.”  
    “Damn.”  
    “It concerns the Arl of Denerim and his son…” she said darkly and her heating gaze looked out the windows of the carriage instead of at Alistair. Who was slowly sitting up in his seat, his face full of concern.  
    “What do you mean…? You’ve met the Arl and his son before…?” he breathed. His palms starting to sweat in his armored gloves.  
    “It is worse than that. Much worse.” She whispered and her head lowered. “You no doubt know I hold the deepest of hatred toward your race.”  
    “No doubts whatsoever.”  
    “I have a particular reason why.” She toyed with the tassel of her belt. “It is hard for me to speak about this. Especially to a human.” She muttered. And it was true. She was in the presence of the very creature that brought on most of her pain: a human male. She didn’t notice her fingers were picking apart the finery of her belt. She gasped when one of Alistair’s hands gently covered both of hers. The cool of the silverlite armor made her jump, her own hands were hot as coals.  
    “Leilani. Whatever it is. Please trust me. Please tell me. I want to help you.” She made the mistake of looking Alistair in the eye. His eyes were slowly becoming a weakness of hers. Despite their boyish gleams and glints, there was always a sincerity, a deep understanding and an unwavering truth in his dark brown eyes. They were very always warm, kind and a very lovely color. There were times when they made her want to protect him, yet knew she could also hide behind him. It was strange storm brewing within her. And staring into them now, she could clearly see, he was adamant about his words. Though he was a human, King of the humans in fact, in him was a noble, trust worthy soul, and he was hanging upon her every word. Waiting for her to tell him, so he could help her fix it. She actually felt glad… that he was here. It disgusted her. But she really did. Here he was, her sworn enemy and he was asking her to let him help her. His hand tightened on hers and she felt a flicker in her pulse.  
     “Let this be the first thing I trust you with, then. A secret I have kept to myself. I was afraid to let you all know. I hope I am not wrong in trusting you again.”  
     “Thank you, Leilani, for giving me another chance. I will do all that I can. And I will not let you down.” He nodded and gripped her hand tighter. “Now please, tell me.”  
    “One year ago…” she started, her chest heaved, it was still so hard to speak of. “My cousin Sorris and I were engaged to elves from other Alienages…”  
    Alistairs face crumbled. “What? You were… you were… previously engaged…?” his heart thudded to his feet and his hands dropped from hers in defeat.  
    “The way marriage is in the Alienage is not so different from your way. A marriage of convenience. His family was wealthy, by elven standards, and from Highever. Sorris’ bride much the same, from a prosperous merchant family.” She still remembered how Nelaros beamed at her when he first met her and praised her beauty. ‘The poor soul…’ she winced. “My father wanted a ‘future’ for me. So he arranged it. To get me out Denerim. To try to get me out of poverty.” Her eyes misted, recalling the day as if it were yesterday. Alistair didn’t know what to think- his heart and head in turmoil. He feared what happened to her, he didn’t know if he would be able to heal her, but he would certainly try. She continued. “The very day of our wedding, a Chantry Sister was doing the ceremony, the Arl’s son and some of his lackeys… interrupted. They were slovenly drunk.” Alistair knew the man, the pompous, stuff-shirt son, that liked to throw his father’s title at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. His blood started to boil. “They started accosting some of the other female elves. My cousin Shianni was one of them-“  
    “Did he touch you?”  
    Leilani looked to Alistair, rather than looking at her, his seething gaze was directed at his clenched fists. “Did he try to touch you?” he hissed.  
     His reaction to this- how he fumed with disgust and hatred, much like herself- caused an unfamiliar feeling in her. She snapped out of wondering over this feeling. She felt her cheeks burn and lowered her head. “Yes. They grabbed and groped at us…” Alistair sucked in a breath of air and sat up, holding a hand to his mouth and looked out the window, his breathing labored. “It was horrendous. Sorris, Nelaros and my father tried to hold them off, tried to pry them off of us. But what could they do? It was awful. Nelaros, the one I was betrothed to, he tried to help me. But they beat him. They ganged up on him and beat him to death. We couldn’t stop them. I finally broke free. Shianni had smashed a vase over one of the guard’s head and I picked up one of the shards…” She held her hand out like she had held the long jagged shard once again. “And then I starting cutting through them.” Her eyes glazed over remembering the blood splashing on her, the way the humans screamed as she cut them. “I stabbed and slashed at them. I don’t know if any of them died. I hope they did. They started retreating, they were unarmed after all, nothing but a bunch of rich human brats. Armed with nothing but titles. When they saw the other elves picking up things to defend themselves, the humans threw Shianni to the ground after the Arl’s son had defiled her. He was coming for me next. In his drunken state. And I slashed his face with the shard.”  
     Alistair recalled the hideous scar on the Arl’s son’s face. It was from his forehead all the way across to the other side of his chin. It was a miracle she had missed his eye. It was such a repulsive, nasty gash on his already putrid face. Knowing the truth of it now, made it all more disgusting. The Arl had told everyone he received it from saving a fellow in a battle. When really, it had been from Leilani. This entire time. “Leilani…” Alistair breathed, his heart aching and breaking for his soon to be wife.  
     “I was too late to save Shianni…” she tried not to weep, though a few more hot tears trickled down her face. “I wish I could have traded places with her and bore her pain.”  
    “Don’t say that.” Alistair felt sick, what if it had been her? True, he felt absolutely terrible for the girl it happened to, but if it had been Leilani… He almost vomited in his own carriage.  
    “But I do wish it! Anything to take away the pain she has to face every day! That fool wailed like a spoiled brat while his blood ran down my hands. I wanted to slit his throat. I wanted to kill him. To kill them all. His friends dragged him away. Valendrian had called the guards, they of course came an hour later. Saw no evidence for alarm. And waved us off. The Arl’s son and his friends couldn’t admit to anyone what happened. That they stormed into the Alienage ‘for fun’ and wound up killing someone and getting stabbed by a female elf. So nothing ever came of it… But Shianni and I, the others that those monsters harmed, we had to live with it. Live with the fact that those humans got away with it. They got away with it!” She hissed and slammed her fists down into her lap.  
    After this, Alistair understood everything. He finally understood where all her hate and pain came from. And he could not blame her. He wanted to comfort her and wanted to take revenge for her. But he knew she wouldn’t let him. “I would have the Arl’s son hanged…” he breathed.  
    “No…” Leilani almost reached for his hands but stopped, “I want him to live a long painful life with that hideous mark on his face. So that he never forgets an elf did that to him. That elves can fight back.” She wiped the tears from her face. “But im worried. What if he recognizes me? If he realizes that I am the elf that tried to kill him, he will find a way to have it turned against us.”  
    Alistair hadn’t thought of that, but in all honesty he didn’t care. The Arl’s son would be lucky if Alistair allowed him to live. “He was probably too drunk to even remember your face. If I know him, which I unfortunately do. And even if he does, so what?” He moved to sit directly in front of her. “Leilani, you are- well, you will be my wife, though reluctantly, and I will never let anything- anything happen to you.” There was that something in her chest again. She could tell he was fighting against himself to touch her, but held back for her sake. Especially after what she had just told him about what those despicable men. “You will be the wife of a king, and if you want me to throw the Arl’s son off the highest, pointiest, deadliest peak in Ferelden. I will do it. Happily. We will make a picnic of it. I will light a candle over the rope holding him up and we can make a nice date out of it.”  
    She bit her lip not wanting to smile, but found it hard. It sounded like a lovely plan.  
    “In all seriousness, I will do whatever you ask of me. I will let you handle the situation. I thank you for letting me know. For trusting me enough to tell me this. I understand why you would be worried about this effecting our cause. We cant outright expose and accuse the Arl’s son, though I wish we could, still, I could have him locked up and throw away the key. I will wait for you tell me, but I promise, you don’t have to do any of this alone. If you need me you just have to ask.” He gave her a faint smile, he found it hard to smile at her right this moment, knowing what she had gone through. But she would kill him if he pitied her.  
    She looked back to her hands. A little touched at his words. Of all the shems she was forced to marry, she was actually glad it was him. “Thank you…” she breathed, “Alistair.”

 


	7. Chapter Seven: A real Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little short! but it was fun C: we're tip-toeing closer!! kudos and comments always welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading!! C:

The Elven Queen

Chapter 7: A real Queen

     Duncan was a little curious when he saw Alistair stumble out of the carriage, his face shining like a pink beacon and grinning from ear to ear. Luckily the surrounding, cheering crowd didn’t notice the twitter-pated king. However, when the elven maiden descended from the royal carriage, assisted by the king himself- a hush fell over the courtyard. Duncan left his own carriage and joined Alistair just in case.  
     “Alitair, please get a hold of yourself.” Duncan whispered in the King’s ear, Alistair was completely oblivious to the harsh glares of the surrounding citizens, and how ears dipped to mumbling mouths to hear the malevolent whispers already starting. Duncan winced. So far, they were not off to a good start. However, a few faces in the crowd rather than sneering and snarling at Leilani, showed a surprised yet somewhat pleased expression. There was some hope after all. Alistair was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Leilani to notice anything however. “Alistair, please! Focus! What happened?”  
     “She-“ he drew in a long, dreamy breath, “she said my name…Alistair…”then unbecoming giggles followed.  
     “OhfortheloveoftheMaker.” Duncan practically shoved Alistair out in front of their small entourage. Lined with a small guard squadron, the King of Ferelden made his way into the Arl of Denerim’s courtyard. There was quite the gala- citizens lining the outskirts of the keep, shouting, waving, just for a glimpse of their beloved king; a line of horses, adorned in their finest décor, with guards holding Ferelden flags atop them; Flowers raining down and gracing over them, lining their way as they marched further in. Leilani was speechless, to be understood. She had never beheld such a fine greeting. She only heard market elves come back with tales of how impressive and exuberant a King’s welcome was… A flower fell in her hair and she plucked it out, admiring the simple beauty of the white blossom. These people truly loved their king. She shot a glance over to him, he was waving and beaming- returning their praise. He loved these people in return. She of course, could not feel this way. She couldn’t love these people, or this man… how she was… could she be a worthy queen? Did it matter if they loved her? No. all that mattered was that she accomplished her goal: equality and better standing for the elves. She stared at the flower in her hand a moment longer, before letting it fall to her feet and walking over it. She did not need their praise. She was sure that once they knew of her, she would never have it anyway.  
     Alistair saw the darkening on her face, it worried him. “So. How do you like the royal welcome? Think you’ll get used to it?” he joked and elbowed at her a little. She didn’t say anything in reply, only kept her hands folded in front of her and her eyes directly on the keep. She was not there to wave and fawn over their welcome, she was there for business and possibly bloodshed. His smile slowly faded. He wanted to try to find things she would enjoy about her new life… but so far… it was only a dog that was not even supposed to be hers. He ran a hand through the back of his head and sighed. If their goal was the only thing that would make her happy, then so be it. He would not stop until it was completed. ….’And then maybe… I can find out what could… also make her happy…’ He wanted to take her hand, but knew better. It would be bad if their audience saw him get slapped by his new elven ambassador. Or worse, mauled by her mabari… “Once inside, they will show you to your quarters.” He hadn’t given her the rundown of how this was going to exactly.  
     “My quarters?” She tipped her head up slightly to him.  
     “Yes. We will be staying here the night. The council will most likely last through tomorrow. If we’re lucky, that is. Could last longer… depends on how badly we offend them.”  
     “…and where will you be?”  
     Alistair’s heart only skidded a little. He was sure that this comment wasn’t directed in a way that offered she would be lost without him. But that didn’t stop the warmth blooming in his cheeks. He turned to wave at some city-folk who threw flowers in his direction. He couldn’t look at her right this moment. “If I am not with you, Duncan will be. Forgive me, I have ‘special King duties’ to see to when we arrive. You know, sign some documents, greets some nobles, mix up the names of their kids with their horses… You’re lucky to escape.” She nodded her head. Agreeing with him, for once.  
     “And when will this council take place?”  
     “I will personally come and get you, we’ll go in together.” He smiled, she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes still transfixed at the cold stone walls of the estate. “We are sure to make a grand entrance.”  
     “I want an even grander exit.” She breathed. She wanted to make stand here, a stand that would leave them talking for years to come. These nobles had no idea what they were ushering into their stronghold- and elf whose purpose was only to tear it down.

***  
  
     “King Alistair! Welcome my lord! We have been expecting you!” Arl Howe was all civility and cordiality. One never would have guessed his true nature. He bowed his gray-ing head lowly, ushering in the King with a grand site. Almost all of his servants, elves of course, and guards lined the grand main hall which was overly decorated with flowers, banners, and flags. He was truly trying to make a spectacle of the council being held in his estate. Leilani was not impressed, though she was no judge of decoration, she found the whole ordeal tacky and gaudy. She much preferred the simple but elegant decorations at the castle than to this manifestation of a pompous man’s ego. She did her best not to snarl her nose at the man. Duncan and Wynne both warned her “to be on her very best behavior” in order to impress the council with the propriety and the earnestness of the elves. It was hard to remember such things being surrounded by the epitome of what oppressed them… Title wielding, arrogant, posh sods that cared only about keeping their coffers full and their underlings fearful of their wrath. Leilani’s hands curled into angry fists, which Alistair cooled with the press of his hand on her back.  
     “Arl Howe. A pleasure to see you. As always.” Alistair’s voice was flat and his gaze rigid. He had always suspected the man of duplicity, and now that he knew Leilani’s story, he had no care for him. He already had plans to turn him out of the grounds of the estate. Perhaps make it a new hall for the Grey Wardens under Duncan’s guidance. He couldn’t have a effigy of exactly what they were wanting to stop, standing in the middle of Denerim like a rotting carcass. Soon everything was going to change, and it would all start with them.  
     “And you, my King. I am eager to get the council underway and see what we have been summoned for on so short of notice. I trust Ferelden is thriving in your capable care.” Alistair caught the look in his eyes. Ever since he had ascended the throne Arl Howe had been waiting for Alistair to make a mistake… Anything to attack the new fledgling king.  
     Alistair forced a smile. “Of course. Its certainly more prosperous than when I first took the throne. Im afraid the council is pertaining to a different nature. You will just have to be patient. I assume we will begin shortly.”  
     “But of course, my lord! A few nobles are still lagging behind, they should be here within the hour. It will give you time to unwind you’re your journey. Allow my servants to show you and your party to their quarters…” And that was when Arl Howe’s eyes fell upon Leilani. Normally he would never glance at the site of an elf, it was too offensive for one such as he, but this time his gaze lingered. “Forgive me, sire, but will you be needing another room for your slave? I was not aware you would have an addition to your regular party.”  
     Leilani’s glare could have frozen over the sun. Her nails ate into her palms. Her body started to shake with rage. And then to make matters worse-  
     “Well, well, what do we have here?” this voice shot through her like an arrow and made her stomach churn. She didn’t dare look to the face it came from, for fear she would either vomit or grab the nearest thing that could substitute for a bludgeon. She knew it all too well, it haunted her sleep, it ate away at her from the guilt it caused… It was the Arl’s repugnant son…Vaughan… “The king and his entourage have graced our humble abode, what a site it is.” He came drifting down their grand staircase, giving a mock applause. Even before the king, this fool’s arrogance was undeniable. Leilani shuddered with rage and violence. What she wouldn’t give just to snap one of the legs off the table and stab him right through the heart with it. But she knew… for her cause… she had to resist.  
     “Your youngest, I presume? Brom, was it? Plom? Morom?” Alistair scratched his chin. “Cant seem to remember the name… though I’ll never forget the face.” Alistair was all innocent smiles, though Vaughan almost tripped the rest of the way down the stairs- to be insulted in such a way. His face, forever horribly scarred with a dark purple crevice from his forehead to the opposite side of his jaw, was his biggest insecurity. And Alistair meant to exploit every bit of it. “im sure you wear that mark proudly. Saving your friends life in battle. Making such a noble sacrifice. It’s a badge of honor! It shows what youre truly made of.” Leilani was staring wide eyed at how effortless Alistair was secretly insulting Vaughan. All this time she thought him a dunce, when he was actually quite clever. She was very impressed and pleased, but of course she would never let him know.  
     “…..yes…. thank you, your majesty.” Vaughan sneered. Leilani saw how his hands were squeezing the banisters.  
     “Come and greet the King and his associates properly, boy.” The Arl hissed at his son’s insubordinate nature. Unlike Vaughan, who thought he was untouchable, the Arl knew all Alistair had to do was snap his fingers and they would be cast out of Denerim.  
     “Forgive me, father. Of course. Thank you for deigning to visit us, your majesty.” Vaughan bowed, his sarcasm not missing a beat.  
    “Show our guests to their quarters!” the Arl snapped and the elven maids cringed in fear. Leilani could only imagine how horrendous it was working for such a man.  
     “Well now see here, father, look at how they dress the servants at the castle. Never have I seen a knife-ear as… comely as this one.” Vaughan caught sight of Leilani, resplendent in her formal wear. “Make him an offer father. I would like this one for myself…to give me baths every night.” Vaughan laughed and rubbed his chin, dragging his eyes over Leilani.  
     If Leilani could, she would have torn him to shreds using only the pins in her hair.  
     If Alistair had his sword, they would be picking up his pieces for a week.  
     If Wynne was able to use her magic, they would be sweeping his ashes under a rug.  
     If Balor were not still in his carriage, he would be dragging the remains of Vaughan through the halls, like a toy.  
     Duncan, the most levelheaded of them all, had to intervene before blood was shed. He had to stop Alistair, who had turned to go back to the carriage and retrieve his sword. “You had best retract your statement, foolish boy. She is an envoy of the King, an honored guest. To insult her in such a way is to insult the throne, and myself. I will not think twice before ending your life by throwing you into the Deep Roads as fodder for the Darkspawn. Though your flesh may even repel their taste.” Perhaps he was not so levelheaded… Vaughan almost wet himself.  
     “Forgive my son, Grey Warden, he only thought the el- the lady, a servant.” Arl Howe stepped in between the battle ready Grey Warden and the yawning, arl-ling, trying to hide the sheer terror he felt before Duncan’s prestigious presence. Everyone knew of his legendary fighting skills and the way he left no one who opposed his cause alive. “She will be….treated…as an honored…guest… as you say.” Howe fought to smile. It was hard for the Arl to process this request. As it offended his every nature.  
     Leilani was tired of holding her tongue. “And know this, shemlen, if I see any misconduct or ill treatment of any elf while I am here, the King will hear of it and you will be reprimanded for the abuse of a citizen of Ferelden.” She shot the Arl and his punk of a son a daring glare, which made them nervously avert their eyes.  
     “What can I say. I have a weakness for brunettes.” Alistair shrugged.

***

    “Your quarters, my lady.” An elf had led her to a room far into the keep. She was not at all surprised when her quarters seemed a bit lackluster compared to the others they had passed. This was a slight to her no doubt. The Arl could not bear an elf staying in his most treasured guest quarters. ‘Afraid I will contaminate it with my elf-stench.’ She smirked to herself, and sat down on the rather stiff, musky bed. It didn’t bother her in the slightest, in fact sleeping on a straw mattress would be a welcome reminder of her old home and an encouragement to do her best when they addressed the council. She was fearful though. She had never even been to an elven council… ‘I suppose it doesn’t matter. I will be ridiculed no matter what I do or say.’ She folded her head into hands. So much was riding on this. This was the true beginning. And she didn’t even know what she was going to say. Duncan had instructed to speak from her heart, but to do that would reveal her hatred, distrust and desire of vengeance to the humans. It would do them no good. She had to play it cool, stay focused and show these humans that elves were capable of a union, they were competent in affairs, and that they were worthy of equality. She couldn’t be her usually snippy, haughty self with these fools. The only thing she had to be glad of was that that wretch Vaughan didn’t recognize her. ‘All elves probably look the same to him…’ she sneered. But seeing the horrendous scar she left on his face… it satiated a bit of desire for vengeance. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to fall back on the bed and let the day pass in thought and preparation. But she had little time left… ‘Maybe a quick walk around this place will help clear my head…’ any minute now her ladies in waiting would burst through the door with the ridiculous amount of clothes they packed in her trunk and cause a commotion over her hair and dress- it was best to escape while she could and get some fresh air.  
She did her best to quietly open the door, but it creaked from its rusted nails. She wondered where on earth Alistair and Duncan’s quarters were, she was in a rather dank hallway with straw and buckets along the floor. Then it bothered her that she felt separated from them… ‘Why should I be concerned where they are! I do not need them! I can take care of myself…’ she huffed and pushed the door open not caring who heard. She ventured down the hall a little ways and finally recognized part of the main castle- it was significantly brighter and warmer. This estate was not so different from the castle- it was not nearly as grand however. It reminded her more of a large training ground, maybe even a garrison for guards and whatever Duncan’s order was- Blue Wardens? She couldn’t remember. He wore a lot of blue though. This place was more rustic, rough around the edges, and dire. She heard female voices around the corner of the hall, and thought it was surely Wynne-  
     “I don’t understand why father insisted on attending. This is not a Landsmeet. I wager King Alistair has brought us together to inform us of some foolish plan to assault the Darkspawn with cheeses. Honestly. When I am Queen I will raise this country from the ashes of its predecessor and Ferelden will be a force to reckon with once again. I have no time to waste attending these silly school meeting.”  
     Leilani came to an abrupt stop. The words thudded through her ears and then pulsed throughout her body, making it grow cold. ‘When I am Queen…’ this voice said with the regal, high and mighty tone of a true Queen. She gripped a hand to her chest. Surely she was not being played again by these humans… was this all just a front? Were they setting her up for failure? Fear and anger started clawing up her throat and stinging her eyes.  
     “Yes my Lady Anora! You will indeed make this country great again!” A very heavily Orleasian accented voice chimed in. “You will be such a beautiful Queen! The one Fereleden deserves! They will sing your praises for hundreds of years!”  
     “No doubt. Its about time someone took control, and with my father supporting the marriage who could oppose us? Perhaps that is why we attended today. As Queen, I will have to get used to these sorts of meetings.” The pure confidence in her voice made Leilani almost falter, she leaned against the cold stone walls for support- her heart was racing, her breathing short and labored- she thought she was going to faint. Had she really been deceived again? Had they lied to her again?! She was not to be Queen after all, they were leading her to a guillotine, to make her an elven martyr… Alistair’s radiant smile, gentle eyes and warm face came to her… It made this hurt even worse. “As soon as that lummox Alistair agrees to marry me, with father’s persuasion of course, I will take Ferelden by storm. A Queen of legend.” She laughed to herself.  
     “I hope he gets you a worthy enough ring and lavish enough wedding! You will be a most splendid bride, Lady Anora!” her Orleasian servant again praised her.  
     ‘A ring…and a wedding…’ Leilani had no promises of such. Alistair nor Duncan had even mentioned these. The more sure this ‘Anora’ sounded the more unsure Leilani felt. ‘Could it really be true…?’ She gasped to herself, not meaning to make a sound.  
     “Did you hear that?” Anora said and practically charged around the corner. “Oh. Its just a servant.” This was a slap in the face to Leilani. “Well, be on your way then. I should have you flogged for eavesdropping in such a way!” Leilani glanced at the source of this treason- a gorgeous, refined human noblewoman with dazzling blonde hair and steely, icy blue eyes. She indeed, already looked to be a Queen. Her beauty was flawless, and within her was a great determination- one that matched Leilani’s with ferocity.  
     “My, she must be with King Alistair! She certainly is dressed very well! What a beautiful gown!”  
     “Indeed. I didn’t know Ferelden was doing so well in order to provide its servants with such excessive luxuries. What a waste…” Anora snuffed, looking down her nose at Leilani- who had had enough…  
     “I. Am. Not. A. Servant.” She hissed through gritted teeth and clenched fists. She slowly raised her viciously flaming gaze up to Anora who was instantly offended a servant dare look her in the eyes.  
     “What was that?!” Anora snapped.  
     “I am not a servant! I am the Elven Ambassador of Ferelden, if you dare address me as such again I will-“ A warm hand gently took Leilani by the arm.  
     “Having a fun chat are we ladies?” Alistair panicked. He had overheard the entire conversation and rushed in before fists started flying. He knew both ladies were perfectly capable of such.  
     “My lord, King Alistair,” Anora bowed her dainty golden head and curtseyed, her maid likewise.  
     Leilani jerked her arm free from his grasp, but he snatched it back. “Lady Anora I see you have met my Ambassador to the Elves, Lady Leilani Tabris. She is a royal guest here at the meeting, I expect you to show her kindness and respect.”  
     “Of course, your majesty.” Anora coldly replied.  
     “Leilani, this is Lady Anora Mac Tir, daughter of the Ferelden General, Teryn Loghain…”  
     “Is that all?” Leilani’s vicious, ferocious glare turned its blazing heat on Alistair, who felt its full effects and almost threw himself out the window to save himself.  
     “And what is that supposed to mean?” Anora snapped, feeling slighted by the comment. As if her title had not been enough to impress this would-be noble-elfling. Leilani was really asking Alistair if this Anora was the real soon-to-be-Queen.  
     “Well, we will see you two at the council. Come now, my dear, I have someone I want you to meet!” Alistair practically dragged Leilani away, she was fighting him with all of her strength.  
     “My…. They certainly are… a curious sight…” Erlina was still frozen from the wrath she saw in the other elve’s eyes.  
     “Curious indeed….” Anora could sense something else going on here. She was not yet finished with this ‘elven ambassador.’

***  
     “Leilani I can explain-!!”  
     “Filthy, dirty, lying, conniving, evil, twisted, malicious, selfish, plotting, lying-“  
     “You said lying twice.”  
     “Aaaaaargggh!” Leilani threw more books and little knick knacks off the shelves in the grand master bedroom of the estate, with Alistair her prime target. He was running around the room dodging two out of five projectiles. She was aiming to kill. “You have been lying all this time! I guess I should have expected nothing else from you shems!! You never intended to make me a queen! Only a sheep for you wolves! I will kill-“  
    “My darling if you would just calm down a moment and let me explain!” he cried from behind the safety of a high back chair.  
    “Calm down?!” She picked up a small iron statue of a great bear and hurled it at Alistair who barely dodged it. “You tricked me! You have tricked me again! You lied to me!! And I trusted you! I will drag your corpse through these halls and string it up one the flag posts for all of your stupid, filthy, shem filled country to see!”  
    “I love it when you talk like that. Really warms my heart.” Alistair smirked and a book about elfroot side effects hit him square in the face, he fell on the floor, his nose bleeding. “Leilani! Please! Have mercy! Not the face!”  
    “Don’t worry, no one will recognize your face once im done with it!” She hissed and rolled up her long silken sleeves. It was time she taught this shem a lesson. She went to one of the wall and pulled down a decorative coat of arm that was hanging over the fire. She started charging over at him, after she pried one of the fake swords from the case.  
    “Before you do-“ Alistair’s speed surprised even Leilani, who could barely think clearly she was so enraged. He quickly grabbed one of her hands, making her lose her grip on her weapon and then tripped her so that she fell on her bottom in front of him. Perhaps he was a decent warrior after all, despite what Leilani previously thought. When she recovered she looked to the hand he had snatched and she gasped- on one of her fingers was a thick silver band. It had very intricate carvings made to look like twining vines and folded leaves were wrapping around her finger, and in the center was a rounded, smooth white stone, glistening calmly and serenely like the moon, with miniscule green gems surrounding it, as if it were laying in an emerald wreath. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She delicately ran a finger over the ring, feeling the thick pure silver and revering over its flawless carvings. When she was finally able to tear her eyes, which were starting to mist over, away from the exquisite ring, Alistair was on one knee in front of her. “I had this all planned out differently, you know. Roses, music, no horses of course, wine, dancing, romance at its most cheesiest… yet. Here we are.” Leilani was speechless. She looked to the ring and then to the odd way he was kneeling. She wasn’t thinking clearly- a few moments ago she was ready to kill this man, now she didn’t know what she should do. He cleared his throat while she sorted through the million questions running through her mind. “I heard what Anora said… about her becoming Queen… the ring… the wedding…. I knew you would jump to conclusions. Which you did. I knew you would try to kill me. Which you did. So I thought I better clear things up for you before you ‘string my carcass up the flag pole.’”  
    “I don’t understand…” she breathed staring at her ring.  
    “Im asking you, formally, if you will marry me, Leilani, and be my partner and my Queen.” He gently reached and tilted her chin up to face him. The look on his face took her breath away- he was actually emitting a warm, endearing glow that shown from his eyes and his tender smile. He was being completely earnest- as he had been from the start. She had never seen such an inviting, calming, and sweetly pleading look. “I don’t want anyone else as my queen, just you. This ring is to put your thoughts to rest and for you to forget everything Anora said.” Alistair took her hand and swept his thumb over the ring. He had almost had a mental break down picking out one that she would like. ‘Judging by the way she cant stop staring at it, id say I did a pretty good job. HA! Take that Duncan! …..but Maker is she beautiful…’ he traced every inch of her confused, pinking, beautiful face in utter reverence.  
    “This is a-“  
    “An engagement ring. Yes. Remember? Union to save the elves and humans, arranged marriage, thought you were going to marry Duncan first…? Lotta anger and snootiness…? Any of this ringing a bell?”  
    “Anora said-“  
    “Anora has been after the throne since she could walk. Honestly, I would have let her have it, but here we are.” He shrugged. “Cant say that I regret it now though…if it got me here.” he smiled at her.  
    Leilani was quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to think or what to feel. For some reason her heart was careening in her chest, she wanted to cry and she couldn’t figure out why…  
    “So…. Is that a yes… not that you really have much choice in the matter, but thought Id ask anyway. Leilani? Will you marry me? My leg is getting a cramp.”  
    She gave him a heated, fighting stare, willing back the strange tears in her eyes- but ultimately, slowly nodded her head. “Yes. Alistair. I will marry you.” She understood it now, as it all settled in. He was putting her and all her previous worries to rest- he only wanted her. The thought made her stomach feel funny and her cheeks burn. Anora was nothing to her now, but an empty threat.  
    “Mm. Good.” Alistair’s eyelids drooped and he bent his head down nearer to hers. His breath warmed her face, his hand slipped up her the back of her neck, tangling in the loose dark curls, his lips came a hair’s width away from hers-  
Before she slapped him and pushed him over on the floor.


	8. Chapter Eight: A real Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this one! Im very excited about the upcoming chapters! A lot of action and drama!! C: thanks for reading and as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!

The Elven Queen

Chapter 8: A real Man

 

     “Its what married couples do! …Ha… Well…. You know… among other things,” he blushed vibrantly, nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
     “We are not married yet, you lecher! Stay away from me!”  
     “Lecher?! Im your husband!”  
     “Not yet you aren’t!”  
     “Well… what about when im your husband?”  
     “No! Absolutely not!”  
     “Ohyoucantbeserious!! What- are we just going to shake hands the rest of our lives?!”  
     “Alistair, Leilani, its almost time for-“ Duncan came in without announcing himself and came upon a very confusing but not completely unexpected sight: Alistair was ducking behind a chair, Leilani was on the other side of the room wielding a mock sword, there were books thrown about the place, one smoldering in the hearth, and Alistair had a swollen cheek and bloodied nose. Duncan pressed a hand to his head, pulled out his pipe, gave up, and just sat down. “Maker im too old for this.”  
     “Duncan! Thank goodness youre here! Remove this man from my sight!” Leilani cried.  
     “Alistair. What have you done?”  
     “I only proposed to her! Is it a crime to propose to my future wife?!”  
     Duncan coughed and his pipe almost spilled. “What?”  
     “Look. It’s a long story, but pretty much my life, maybe even all of Ferelden, depended on it.” Alistair held up his hands in defeat.  
     “I wouldn’t have really killed you!” Leilani spat. Duncan and Alistair looked to the sword in her hand and narrowed their eyes in disbelief.  
     “Never mind, just never mind.” Duncan was exasperated and the council hadn’t even started. “The council is ready to begin, we must be prepared. The last thing we need is for you to be preoccupied imagining your happily married life, Alistair.”  
     “Let’s be realistic here, Duncan. I have a bloody nose. And a new fear of flying literature. I am not imaging a ‘happily married life.’”  
     “Keep it that way!” Leilani pointed the sword at him.  
     “That’s enough you two!” Duncan thundered and the children settled down, shameful heads bent to the ground. Leilani dropped the sword. “We will deal with this proposal situation later, right now we have a much more pressing issue- approaching and battling the council. We will need to be absolutely focused, they are sure to attack us in every way. Now come, let us review our case and supporting arguments once more. And Alistair… I will summon Wynne to do something… about your nose.”  
     “Thank you, Duncan.”  
     There was a slight pause. Leilani was admiring her ring again. “Im sorry I hit you in the face with a book…” she mumbled to Alistair as she was fumbling with her ring.  
     “No youre not.”  
     Leilani tried to fight another smile that was creeping up the edges of her mouth.

***  
  
     It seemed like it had only taken minutes and the council was over. It was like time was racing ahead along with her heartbeat. She had been so nervous and terrified. Yet when she stepped up to the podium that was provided for her, the fear dissipated, and with the thought of her family and friends, she was able to face these giants at their own level. She wouldn’t forget Alistair’s impressive introduction and her own words…

    _“You all are probably wondering why I have assembled this council so abruptly. Its to announce a change that we will be incorporating immediately. You are all Ferelden and have equal rights, equal privileges as its citizens. Would you not say, anyone who claims to be Ferelden, who is living in Ferelden, who works and labors and earns wages in Ferelden, who fights its battles and helps our soldiers during times of war, are not your fellow countrymen and there by your equal in nationality?” Alistair started, leaning over the podium and peering into the eyes of the assembled. They exchanged glances with one another, not exactly sure where this would lead, some already having a foreboding feeling, some already nodding their head in proud approval. In time, there were several “ayes” heard about the crowd, though most were nervously said. "Good. Because starting now, elves will have equal opportunities and privileges. They are citizens of Ferelden and will now be treated as such."_  
_There of course was a huge uproar. Some nobles clamored out of their seats, shouting, raving, throwing up their arms- others stood proudly and applauded. Alistair was pleased, there were more supporters than he could have ever imagined. He breathed a sigh of relief. He caught Ducnan who was smiling victoriously. However, the nay-sayers had not taken their stance yet. Alistiar was not surprised that Arl Howe was the leading complainer._  
_“This is preposterous!! Elves are not even native to this land! They lost their land and invaded our own! They are plagues! They should feel fortunate we allow them to live within our city walls! They should go back into the forests and join their own people rather than pollute our city!" Leilani scoffed, but she knew these nobles knew nothing of their history. He only showed his ignorance of Elves and their culture with his ravings._  
_“Stand down, Arl Howe, your claims are preposterous. They are a people and are Ferelden and shall be considered as such! If you are decent human being, and a proud Ferelden you would see the benefits and the good will of this unity!” Alistair’s voice and eyes were harsh, cold and daring. The Arl slowly sank back into his seat, not wanting to bare his teeth again to the King. “Allow me to take this time to introduce Lady Leilani Tabris, who I have decreed the Elven Ambassador of Ferelden. She will be speaking for the Elves and aiding me in our quest for the improvement of the elves status.” He held out his hand for her to take the stand. The beaming, proud smile on his face was all the more encouragement for her._  
_She slowly made her way up to the podium. She didnt like how this was all set up. She was on the floor while all the nobles were towering over her in the stone balconies. Their derisive and degrading gazes cast over her like storm clouds. She felt small compared to them- like a mouse facing down a pack of old, fat, but lazy cats. She was slightly intimidated but not afraid. Thats how they wanted her to feel, as they leaned over the rails, boring into her- their faces set in cold stone and their brows knitted in annoyance. She decided to meet their attitude. She did her trade mark chin lift, holding her head as high and proud as the Queen she would be one day. She kept her hands folded neatly and calmly down her front and when her fingers brushed over the cool, thick wedding band it only fueled her confidence. She cast a quick glance to her side- Alistair, Duncan, Wynne and a withheld Balor stood ready and waiting to defend her. 'The antiquated fools are the ones that should be afraid,' she looked up to the huffing nobles. 'Maker, Mother, give me the right words to say...'_  
_"I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Leilani Tabris, daughter of Adaia and Cyrodil Tabris. I have assumed the title of Elven Ambassador for the King of Ferelden. I come from the Denerim Alienage and have lived there all my life, until recently.I was recruited because like some of you, King Alistair and Ser Duncan are aware of the dire situation and feud between our people. Humans and elves are slaying each other everyday, in cold blood, all over some kind of notion that one race is superior, and that the other should be treated as its slaves. As King Alistair pointed out- we are all Ferelden. We all want the best for our country and our people. I see no disadvantage in taking equal responsibility for ourselves. We may not be the same race, but we are the same nationality- Ferelden. I am a Ferelden Elf. From Denerim. I want to help my people and my country prosper. In order for this to happen, elves need to be seen in a better light. We are not monsters. We are not so much different from you. We love our families, we want the best that we can give them, we want to earn wages and work hard for ourselves and families to grow. We want to prosper, to create, to learn, to teach, to barter, to improve... Is that not the same for you? Do you not want that for your own people? Well for us elves that is almost an impossibility due to the prejudice against us. We have no schools that allow us. We have no land given to us other than the slums of the Alienage. We have no rights or special privileges. We can only barter and trade with each other. Without these things, we cannot contribute to the growth of this country. We are bound to an Alienage and forced to work the only thing that humans deem us worthy of- slaves, servants, hired help... We do not ask for much, only an equal chance and opportunity. the same that humans have."_

    It was no surprise that after the fact, the nobles exploded in an uproar. There were derogatory words slung at her, accusations of wanting to usurp the human command, that elves would overrun Denerim- preposterous, demeaning, outlandish claims of coup de tats and uprisings. They would say anything to try to diminish and corrupt their cause. But Alistair and Leilani held firm, meeting each claim with facts, with promises ad with hope. Most nobles eventually gave in, seeing no harm that could come, welcoming a compromise and a betterment of the land. As long as Ferelden would prosper, what harm could it do? They understood the bloodshed was unnecessary and unfortunately mostly brought on by self-entitled humans. It had to end. They would lend their support, so long as a change was visible and a common goal was reached. They would open up other positions of income for the elves and even sell bits and pieces of their land- no much, mind you- for the cause. Alstair and his company were deeply grateful for those who were open minded and hopeful, however there was still a small group who were vehemently against their cause. And they made it no secret. Their ring leader none other than Arl Howe himself. When they departed, Howe sent Leilani a most death wishing glare, which she returned with her own. Leilani did not fear him, if he wished, she would gladly face him in a duel and slay him with ease. That would be yet another step into the improvement of Denerim- ridding it of this disgusting man and his even more disgusting son. ‘Their time is drawing to an end… they will be forced to realize that a reckoning is coming and they can either support it or be crushed beneath their old ways…’  
     “You did excellent out there.” Alistair broke her train of thought. “Im really very impressed.”  
     “Did you honestly think I would be intimidated by them and crumble at their feet?” It hurt a little that he didn’t have faith in her.  
     “Ohno. Not that. I had no doubts you would turn up that little chin at them, and show them you meant business. Im impressed you kept your cool and held back that sharp little tongue of yours.” He chuckled. He was guiding her back to her quarters and was noticing the stark difference in their situation.  
     “It was rather difficult. I wanted to tell that Arl Howe how I really felt…”  
     “Which is…?”  
     “It wouldn’t be ladylike of me to say.”  
     “Oh so now youre going to start being more ladylike? What, are you going to take your tea in the morning, knit a pillow, learn ancient Antivan and recite poetry backwards?”  
     “That’s what constitutes as a lady? Maker. I thought it was just not cussing and learning how to walk in these ridiculous dresses.”  
     Alistair had a good laugh over this. The thought of her acting like one of the many court ladies he was forced to ‘acknowledge’ in all the many balls he was also forced to attend? It was hilarious to him. She could no more be what was considered a ‘noble lady’ than Balor could be considered a sheep.  
     “And just what is so funny?”  
     “Nothing, my darling. I think though, if you learn how to walk in these silly dresses, which you look absolutely beautiful in might I add, then you will be more than enough of a ‘lady’ for me. Honestly, I wouldn’t want you to change anything. Youre… much more exciting than any ‘lady’ I have come across, to say the least.” He admitted rather honestly, catching her off guard. She observed him for a moment, he was clearly lost in his own musings about her acting like an Orleasian Comtess complaining the cheese didn’t taste enough like despair. His mouth twitched in smiles and subdued laughs, his eyes reflecting his content. He showed a new side of himself during the meeting, a strict, absolute, reverential man that commanded attention and respect with every word. He did not waver from her side or from their cause. She didn’t know what to make of him entirely… he was… so very different from anyone she had ever met. And maybe that was why she didn’t know quite what to make of him… or what to make of the stirring he was starting to cause within her. It was quite unsettling. She needed to figure him out, so she could figure it out, and put this slight distraction aside. “Is this it?” he pointed to the shabby door that led to her quarters. “I will have that man hanged in the morning for this slight.”  
     “It doesn’t bother me.” She shrugged.  
     “Have your maids pack your things. We are getting you a better room.”  
     “I said it doesn’t bother me, Alistair.” She huffed. It truly didn’t, after all she used to sleep on a glorified mound of hay with a thatched up blanket. He was quiet, which was unlike him, and so she looked to him- his eyes were practically sparkling. “Are you going to act like this every time I say your name?”  
     “What? Oh. Right. Sorry. Its just that- its just that…” he fuddled with his words and with his gloves, trying to recover and think of what to say. “I just… feel… like we’re growing- you know- a little closer.” He was beaming pink again. “Its good for…us.”  
     She shrugged. She guessed she felt that way too. Though she thought his definition of closer and hers were slightly different. “Just don’t get too much closer. I can hardly tolerate you as it is.” She tried not to smile. She wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Her fingers were rubbing the smooth stone of her ring.  
      “I hate to break it to you love, but once we’re married, we will be much closer. Muuuch closer.” He smirked and raised an insinuating eyebrow at her. She was about to sarcastically retort, and possibly punch him, when she heard something- a muffled gasp coming from behind them. Alistair didn’t catch it, he was raising his cocked eyebrow even higher. She peered over his shoulder and saw a figure hurrying from the shadow of an archway and down the hall, trying to be as silent as possible. With her keen rogue sense she studied the form in detail and her heart plummeted…  
     “Anora’s maid…” she breathed.  
     “Sorry, what was that?”  
     She spun on her heels and grabbed the folded collar of his cloak, and pulled him down to her eye level. “That creature Anora’s maid, she was following us, eavesdropping! She heard what you said!” she whispered, afraid there might be more listening.  
     “About getting you a better room? Why does that matter?”  
     Leilani continued to hold him down at her eye level. She looked deeply into his eyes and wondered where, the cunning, aggressive, and impressive man that lead the council today, was hiding in this soft, cuddly gaze. She sighed and released him, pressing a hand to her head. “No. Not about the room. About us being married!!” She stomped her little foot at him. And he just laughed at her, angering her more.  
     “Did you just stomp your foot at me? Do you think that scares me? You have the tiniest feet ive ever seen- like you wear shoes made for newborn chicks-“  
     “Alistair, do you not understand the gravity of the situation!”  
     Alistair smirked and leaned against the wall, clearly he did understand but it was not bothered by it. “Of course I do. I just love your angry face. Your nose crinkles all up. Its adorable.” Leilani picked up a discarded broom, measured its weight and then held it up as if to beat him with it. “In any case! The fact that Anora and whoever else knows that you are, well, are soon to be my wife, doesn’t bother me,” he shrugged, “for everyone to know that im marrying a brave, snarky, beautiful young lady from Denerim? Im really quite proud of it. The wedding cant happen soon enough. I was ready to say ‘I do’ the moment you threatened me.” He beamed at her. His smile and words hit her at full force- One of her knees actually bent in and she lost her grip on the broom- it clattered to the ground.  
     ‘What is this?’ She gasped to herself, her chest was heaving and her heart was racing. She could feel her pulse throughout her whole body. And a warmth blossomed in her cheeks and spread across her face. She was blushing. “NO!” she gasped, flung herself to the wall, and her hands slapped against the sides of her face, as if trying to hide the fluffy pink glow. ‘I refuse! I absolutely refuse to be affected in this way! He is a shem! An evil, conniving, self righteous-‘ His smile faded only a little, where it had been an almost comically large, goofy grin, it was now a simmering smirk. Growing warmer and deeper. His eyes again took on a sleepy, dreamlike expression, and she found him leaning closer to her. And what was worse… she found herself leaning nearer to him as well. She studied this face he made at her. It was all for her, she knew. Somehow she just knew. That she was the only one to see this side of him, and this face- he looked like he was entering into a warm, deep sleep, or slipping into a dream as he neared her. His eyes were normally an almost honeyed brown, very warm and sweet, but here they grew dark, tempting, daring. Hungry. Though his face was serene, she could tell within him, he was anything but. She could feel him willing her closer to him, but at the same time she felt his restraint. He was fighting a war within himself over her. And she feared that same war was brewing within her. Her eyes lowered to his lips, barely parted, they looked so soft and supple compared to the rest of him- leaned, squarish almost, and rigid with muscle. Her eyes drifted down further to his chest, and she wondered over just how muscular he was beneath all that armor. She could not deny that this shem was very alluring. He was incredibly handsome, funny, well built and had a certain endearing charm that was making her soft. ‘This is some kind of human spell…’ she breathed to herself, for some reason she was absolutely unable to pull away from this man. This man…. ‘He is not a boy…’ she reasoned with herself as if seeing him truly for the first time, ‘he is a man…’ She found herself drawing all too near and saw one of his hands starting to slowly lift to touch her. She had to shake this off before it was too late!! “We- we should go tell- Duncan and Wynne about this…” she stammered out, waking herself up.  
     “Leilani, I-“ Alistair breathed, she could hear the ache in his voice.  
     “Let’s go. Maybe we can head them off before the rumors become outrageous. We will have to think of a strategy to settle this down before its too late.” Before the longing on his face could draw her further in, she stormed off down the hall, leaving Alistair with his head hanging shuffling behind her.  
     “…don’t know why Im looking forward to this marriage… it looks like it will be my own personal hell…” Alistair mumbled to himself, trying to settle down his rampant heart and thundering pulse.

***  
  
     Duncan slid a hand down his face, and Wynne winced, taking a sip of her tea. They were all in a large parlor in Alistair’s quarters, hoping their discussion would be safe in there at least. Alistair and Leiani had just broken the news about the escaped secret.  
     “This is grave indeed. We weren’t prepared for Ferelden to know about the marriage yet.” Ducan pulled out his pipe.  
     “Perhaps not. This could be good to get it out there already. Of course there will be many fires to put out- first the announcement of a decree for elven equality, now that the King is marrying one from Denerim’s own slums. It will be quite the gossip. Like a fairy tale.” Wynne mused. She was feeling much like Alistair, that the wedding was an impending fortune. But she had no doubt of how much danger and the trials they were bound to face.  
     “What worries me most is that this is Anora we are dealing with. She isn’t exactly known for her charity and good grace.” Duncan sighed. “With this knowledge, especially with Leilani’s previous predicament, she will have the country in an uproar. We are defying every tradition.”  
     “Well maybe its about time a few traditions are defied…” Alistair mused. He was staring out the window, holding a goblet of warmed mead. His back was to them.  
     Leilani’s eyes flickered back and forth from him to the fire in the mantle. She was trying to pay attention to the discussion, but her mind was very preoccupied sorting through what just happened. ‘What in world came over me? I can never let that happen again!’ Her fists squeezed. She could hear Wynne mumble a few things, Duncan reply, Alistair laugh and give a sarcastic remark- but all she could think about was the insatiable pulling feeling she experienced. She had never felt the like. Especially toward a human. Usually they repelled and repulsed her with the sight and smell of them. But he was…different… her eyes flicked back to him. He was fumbling with some food on a plate, his mind was elsewhere too.    
     “Was that all that happened…?” Wynne cocked her head to the side. Unlike Duncan, she had a sixth sense and could tell there was a special kind of tension between the king and his bride to be. She sipped her wine like a smug cat lapping at milk.  
     “Of course.” Leilani sat very straight in her chair and smoothed her dress, “what else could there be?”  
     “Oh good. I was afraid the news of your marriage and the eventual ceremony would be putting a lot of pressure and tension on you two.”  
     “None whatsoever.” Alistair laughed and then it faded quickly as he glared at Leilani.  
     “Marvelous.” Wynne cooed. “Have you decided what day? Since the rumors are already out we might as well having the wedding soon.”  
     “Already?!” Leilani cried almost falling out her chair. She didn’t know if she was ready just yet… especially after what just happened in the hall. It terrified her. She needed to get away from him if anything, not marry him.  
     “Why don’t you pick the date, Wynne. You seem more eager than the bride herself.” Alistair smiled again, and then stabbed at Leilani with his glare. Clearly, he was smarting a little about being rejected. Twice.  
     “Thank you, Alistair. But I think Leilani and I should discuss it once we get back to the castle.” She bowed her head.  
     “Then its settled. We will announce the marriage earlier than expected and just expect the onslaught. I suppose theres nothing much else we can do. Anora will have half the province knowing by the morning.” Duncan pushed himself out of his chair- the hour was late and the Grey Warden was weary from a day of politics. “I will be retiring to my quarters. We will be departing as soon as we can tomorrow. The sooner the better. Alistair be sure to take care of anything first thing tomorrow.”  
     “Noted.” Alistair ducked his head. When Wynne started to get up- “Wynne, would you mind if Leilani stayed with you? It seems our dear Arl has her set up in a servants room. And we cant be having that.”  
     “Why certainly! I would appreciate the company. And I trust Balor will the joining us?”  
     “Of course. One of my maids will be bringing him.”  
     “Then we will have plenty of enough protection for you.”  
     “Protection?” Leilani questioned. Alistair, Duncan and Wynne all shared a look.  
     “oh yes. From the draftiness of this estate. Chills me to the bones.” Wynne tried to laugh it off, taking Leilani by the shoulders and forcing her out of the room.  
Duncan started to leave as well, but turned to Alistair. “You know it will be hard for her. For a while.”  
     “I know.” Alistair slumped down into a chair, he had no intention of sleeping at the moment.  
     “I trust her safety to you, Alistair.”  
     “Please believe me when I say Duncan, that her safety is the most important thing to me.” He took a sip of his mead and stared long and hard into the flickering fire. Duncan worried over the tender hearted king but left him to his thoughts.

  
    However, Leilani was not so calm with her thoughts. Now that she was alone (well, somewhat. Wynne was sleeping in a bed across the room and Balor was sharing a smaller, arranged bed with Leilani) she could think on what happened between her and Alistair. Recalling the warmth and the dizziness almost made her feel it all over again. She was fuming at herself. ‘I merely got caught up in it all! Seeing him at the council, fighting on behalf of the elves, defending me in such a way- its no wonder that I might have found myself- a little carried away. I was just merely emotional that he is doing so much for me and for the elves.’ She recalled seeing how tired he was after, signing documents and further arguing with some of the nobles. It was truly an ordeal for him. All she had to do was speak, he had to bear the weight of it all. It was all his responsibility. At the moment. When she was his wife she would certainly help bear- ‘When I am his wife… his wife!’ she fumed again caught up in the thought she would be marrying this infuriating, confounding man soon. She remembered what she felt towards him when she first arrived at the castle, she wondered when those raw emotions simmered. Though now, she did not hate them, as she once did. She was blinded with prejudice and hate towards them. She knew they were undeserving of such wrath now, they were far different from any humans she had ever met. She came in the castle with her mind set to hate and scorn these people that had pried her from her own. But now it was different… she was growing to trust and respect them… despite herself. She may even sort of care about these shems that were doing their all for her and for her people. She stared across the room at Wynne, sleeping soundly and serenely with a small smile on her face. Though Wynne had even used her magic on her, Leilani forgave her and subdued the hate she once harbored for the mage. Despite everything she was carrying in her when she first arrived, the shems had found a way to touch Leilani. And she forgave them. Of course, she would never let them know that she was beginning to trust and to even like them. It was too out of character. Especially with Alistair…. Her pulsed quickened and she flipped over, turning to face the other way. She disturbed Balor who grumbled and wallowed further into the bed. Alistair… Leilani didn’t know what to think. She had never been interested in boys growing up. She had her training, her duties, and her father to take care of. She had no time for notions of romance, it wasn’t in her nature to fawn and sigh over boys, like Shianni did. The only love she had was for her family. She knew nothing about… romantic love… so when she felt these warm, tingly, but scary emotions, they confused and terrified her. She thought there was something wrong with her. There just must be. ‘I merely got swept up… that is all. I will be rid of this nuisance tomorrow. I will put these thoughts to rest.’ She huffed to herself. She cant believe she actually blushed. For the first time in her life. Just because of some honeyed words from a shem. It disgusted her. She was a proud, noble and determined elf in a world full of shems. She had to be on her guard, not lowering it. Especially to this boy-king! ‘No…. not boy…. man…’ she remembered the expanse of his wide chest, how he towered over her even though he was inclining down to her. She felt that strange warm swirl in her stomach and flung the covers off of her a little bit.  
     There was just simply no getting around it. Instead of seeing Alistair as a shem, or a king, or a boy… she saw him as a man.  
     And this bothered her immensely. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! the beginning of a little bit of the King and future Queen in action! Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! thanks for reading! it means a lot!! C:

The Elven Queen

Chapter 9: Letters

 

    Before Leilani knew it, the first soft golden rays of the sunrise were drifting into her room. Its pale light, though delicate and gossamer might as well have been the burning wrath of a thousand suns. Her eyes were as wide and awake as when she had laid down that night. She didn’t sleep at all. All because of a certain shem-king and his sweet brown eyes… they stared at her every time sleep started to finally creep over her. And now here she was, laying in her bed, without a moment’s sleep, and it was already time to get up. Her maids would be bustling in any second to dress her and get her whisked away back to the safety of the palace. She wasn’t stupid. She knew the moment Wynne let it slip that she could possibly become a target of some scorned noble… Once they heard that Leilani would become the next Queen they were bound to be offended and want to take it out on her. She wasn’t afraid, they could come at her with all their might, she would not waver. Balor would gnaw on their legs as treats.  
     Wynne eventually started stirring, she created a roaring fire in the heart with the wave of a hand. She set a kettle over it and wandered over to her trunk where she pulled out a warm robe. “Leilani? Are you already awake? I didn’t expect you to be-“  
     “Yes. Im awake.” Leilani said, in a very monotone voice. Her nails digging into the treacherous, warm blankets.  
     “Good. The sooner we get out the better. Im sure that the news of your impending marriage to Alistair is already the talk of the estate.” Wynne lightly laughed. She found this more comical than anything. Sure, there would be outcries, threats, but with those who surrounded Leilani, there was little to fear. Wynne cast a glance at the massive mabari that licked Leilani’s face good morning. ‘Very little to fear…’ she smiled.  
     Leilani rolled out of her bed with a sigh, ‘what am I going to do about this? I cant lose sleep. Over Alistair.’ She shrugged on her beloved over coat and there was tap at the door. She went to answer it.  
     “Good morning, dearest!” Alistair chirped.  
     Leilani slammed the door in his face.  
     Wynne shoved Leilani out of the way and told her to start making herself presentable. She pried the door back open. “Good morning, Alistair. I trust you slept well?”  
     “Like a rock. I came to see if you two were all packed and ready? We need to get back to the castle. Duty calls. And also I hate this place and most of the people in it.”  
     “A fair enough reason. Tell me, any news about you and Leilani? I expec the whispers started early this morning.”  
     “Of course.” Alistair’s face crinkled into a forced smile. “Arl Howe informed me of his complete and utter disapproval first this morning. And handed me a seven paged document condemning the union. With eight other nobles signatures. I already burned it. It was great kindling for the fire this morning.”  
     “I had no doubts Arl Howe would be the first to jump on this.” Wynne shook her head.  
     “Cant we just throw him and his son out?” Leilani chimed in, her hair resembling a birds nest, maybe even two birds nest, half her robe on the other half slipping off.  
     “You look absolutely beautiful, darling. Tell me. What’s your secret? Do you have woodland animals arrange your hair in your sleep?” Alistair smirked, leaning against the doorway. Despite his teasing, he enjoyed seeing her like this- disheveled, hair a mess, clothes loose and wrinkled… he couldn’t help that his thoughts warmed a little. But he did notice she seemed a bit pale and there were dark circles under her usually spirited eyes. ‘Is she worried about the nobles…?’ he wondered, concerned for her well-being. He would have to work extra hard to make sure she was at peace. “But to answer your question, no. I mean technically yes, but no. Despite our mutual distrust and loathing of the Howe’s they come from a long, proud line and it would not be looked kindly on if I just decided to throw them out, renovate the place, and turn it into a giant dog house for Balor.”  
     “A pity. He would have loved his own estate.” Leilani sighed, and Balor barked in agreement.  
     “He certainly is big enough to have his own estate.” Alistair scoffed, “well. I shall leave you ladies to it. I will meet you in the main hall, Duncan and I will be there.” He looked to Leilani who was trying to do something with her hair, “don’t keep me waiting too long, wifey.” He winked and she slammed the door in his face again.

    Not long after, her maids swooped in like a storm- packing up her things, throwing an outfit together for her, pinning up her hair and then shoving her out in the hall with Wynne and Balor. Apparently everyone was in quite a big hurry to get out of there. They dressed Leilani in a deep navy blue, velvet dress, it was warm and comfortable perfect for the small journey back home. ‘Back home….?’ She thought to herself. Could she ever really see the castle as her home? Her mind wandered, but Wynne gently folded her arm in her own, distracting her.  
     “Well my dear, shall we go? Alistair seemed very eager to get you to his side.” She chuckled and Leilani spat.  
     “I will be all too glad to be rid of this place.”  
     As they met with Alistair and Duncan in the hall, their carriages finishing up, she was not surprised at all when Anora and her servant came to meet them at the front gate. She was giving them a smug, haughty look, like she had just lost a game, but thought she had been cheated. 'Thats probably all it was to her anyhow...' Leilani thought to herself. She knew Anora didnt care for Alistair, that she viewed a marriage to him only as a political maneuver and empowerment. 'Cant say that it was any different for me either...' it hurt her to realize that. Now that she knew Alistair. But she had only felt that way in the beginning, when she was bitter and hateful towards the shems. At first, she only would marry him it if meant for the betterment of her people... but now it was something different... she did have an... affinity... towards Alistair, and rather than this arrangement be strictly political, it was more of an amenable partnership... 'yes. partnership. a very close partnership.' she reasoned with herself. She was still sorting out these distracting and befuddling emotions. Instead of trying to hide behind Alistair as they drew closer to the awaiting brigade of ignorance and supercilious (aka Anora and Erlina), she instead held her head proud, as the future queen of Ferelden should. Anora felt all the more slighted, she was counting on Leilani being fearful of the repercussion of "stealing the crown" from her, instead the elf met her with matching air. She tried to hide the contempt in her icy smile.  
    "I suppose a congratulation is in order." Anora, in a overly lady-like manner, folded her hands neatly and dipped her head ever so gracefully, in an attempt to show the great difference between the two "queens." There was nothing about Leilani that was graceful. It was like comparing a fully bloomed Adraste's Grace to embrium. One elegant, light, and refreshing the other wild, fiery and with a distinct rugged beauty.  
    "Yes, thank you Lady Anora, you are most kind. We are very excited about our announcement." Wynne took over before Alistair or Leilani opened their usually thoughtless mouths. When it came to Anora, less was best. She was a snake in the grass ready for her prey to make the first mistake... and then would viciously strike. "If you will excuse us, we are afraid that we have been away from the castle for much too long. We have other pressing matters to attend." Wynne bowed her head and tried to push Leilani forward. It might as well have been a cage match the way Leilani and Anora were sizing each other up.  
"Well then, i shant keep you," Anora daintly said and bowed her head. "I do hope your journey back is fair. We would hate to have anything happen to the future Queen of Ferelden. So much is riding on your tiny shoulders. You will need whatever comfort you can find. Oh but im sure Alistair has made the best decision, after all, all of Ferelden turns to him for guidance and support. He wouldnt let them down by selecting a huge, complete and utter mistake to be his queen." Anora said in a light but severely icy voice. Leilani did not miss out on a single insult. Where Anora was surrounding herself in ice and chilled civility, Leilani was raging with violent fires of wrath and revenge. The two were total opposites in every way. Wynne knew a moment longer and they would be clawing at each other...  
    "Yes, we are much obliged. My best regards to you father, and a great many thanks for your support in my choosing of a wife." Alistair piped in and clutched Leilani to his side before she erupted into an elven spectacle of bloody violence. Leilani was doing her best to pull away from him. "We are quite in love and are quite happy! Arent we my dearest? Oh! look how eager she is to get back to the palace! We are counting down the days! Anyways, always a pleasure! Do come and visit!" Alistair pretty much had to pick Leilani off her feet and drag her out of the estate. The smirk Anora was giving her only egged her on.  
"Just one punch! Just let me get one good punch in!" Leilani was practically foaming at the mouth. Sten, Oghren and Duncan were having to pull back Balor.  
    "As much as i would like you to, no." Alistair laughed and dragged her into their gilded carriage. "Puh, thats just what we need 'future Queen of Ferelden punches Lady Anora Mac Tir and starts a civil noble war that lasts 30 years.' We'd never hear the end of it."  
    "She insulted me! and you! We cant let her get away with that!" Leilani fumed even as he set her down on the plush seat of their royal carriage..  
    "We wont, Leilani, we will make her eat her words by being the best royal couple Ferelden has ever seen. She is right. I wouldnt let my people down by choosing a mistake.... because i didnt. I have faith that you are the queen Ferelden needs..." he cleared his throat and looked out the carriage window, "and uh- that i need." The blush was sprinting up his neck. And to Leilani's utter dismay it was fighting to bloom in her as well. She threatened it back down. It tucked tail and ran.  
"Well. Alright. I just hope..." she fiddled with the tassels of her dress, "that i dont let Ferelden... and you... down...."  
"Im sure you wont." Alistair mumbled. There was a terrible heavy silence. The tension was starting to become thick between the adorable and awkward royal couple. "Oh! look at those uh- um- those birds over there. Ha. Birds." And the uncomfortable silence continued as the carriage started. 

***

    Over a week had passed since the council. There was a bit of a clamor in Denerim as the announcement was made that not only would the elves be elevated in their status but that the King had chosen an elf as his bride as well. Some of the uppercrust threatened to leave, they were outraged, they threatened their elven servants- but these little fusses were quickly put to rest by the new enforcement committee Duncan appointed- a band of humans and elves were given special authority to oversee treatment and to be the ears of the humans and elves alike. They reported an occurrences of maltreatment or violence to Duncan. After a few initial outbursts of violence- brawls at pubs, a merchant flipping over his cart, a man running into the alienage with a torch- it all started to simmer down. Alistair, Leilani and Duncan were speaking about getting some horticulturist into the Alienage to improve the land and their housing. They were going to slowly but surely rebuild and make the Alienage (a name change was in order) a more habitable and thriving place. Though they had not sent a party into the alienage to inspect it just yet- they were too busy putting out small fires and quelling riots. It was a very busy time for the King and his soon-to-be-Queen and they found themselves almost exhausted by the end of the day.  
    At the end of this particular day, Leilani slumped down into her chair in her room. The comfort and the coziness of it almost put her to sleep however there was knock on her door. She groaned and shuffled back to her feet. It was one of her ladies-  
"Im so sorry to bother you, my lady! But this was handed to me in the market today. By someone claiming to be your father? He sought me out on the street and asked me to give it to you, said it was urgent." She handed a crumbled and weathered letter to Leilani.  
    "Yes. Thank you very much!" Leilani nodded her head and smiled. Leilani's heart dropped and her hands started shaking. 'What could this mean?!' she knew it must be something dire for her father to seek her out and to write her a letter with what meager writing supplies the alienage had. Her father, along with Elder Valendrian, were the only ones in the Alienage that could write. 'What if he is sick?! Its so cold and dreary out now! What if something happened to Shianni!?' she could barely catch her breath from the panic that was setting in. She fully felt her greatest weakness- that she was illiterate. Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes. She didnt know what to do. She tore open the letter to see if she could understand even a word- but alas, it was all strange shapes and lines that meant nothing to her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She was helpless.... 'I- I cant go to Alistair...' she sobbed, 'i cant let him know that his queen cant even read!' she was sickened with shame. How mortifying it would be for Alistair... he was so well learned and well versed. He loved to read in his spare time... for him to find out she couldnt even write the first letter of the alphabet... Her sobs thudded out of her chest. She was so scared, ashamed and lost. She didnt know what to. She was so worried something was wrong with her father- but in order to find out what she would have to let them know about her. "I cant let Alistair know...." she wiped tears with her sleeves. She couldnt tell Duncan, he was Alistair's confidant. Then Wynne's gentle kind face came to her mind. She knew the hour was late. But she wouldnt wait another moment. She threw on her robe and snuck out of room, down the halls and rapped on Wynne's door.  
    "Leilani! Whatever is it child! You look so upset! Come in! Come in!" Wynne ushered her with warm, gentle arms and led her to a comfortable seat by the fire. "Maker, dear, you look so upset! Whatever is it? Is it something to do with Alistair?" She dabbed Leilani's tear stricken face with a soft handkerchief. "If that foolish boy has done something to upset you, i will beat his backside no matter if he is king of-"  
    Leilani shook her head and tried to get herself together. it was bad enough she was having to admit this, but being such a tearful little child about it was not going to make it any easier. She gathered herself up, her insides shaking with the fear and shame, but she had to be brave. And to be humble before these humans. She sniffled and pulled herself together, pulling the crumpled letter from her pocket.  
    “Its about this. It’s a letter from my father…” She mumbled.  
    “Goodness! What does it say my dear? Is your father ill?” Wynne was genuinely concerned and placed a hand on Leilani’s trembling ones.  
    Leilani’s bottom lip quivered and she felt the tears bubbling up again. It was now or never. She looked at Wynne’s face- worn with worry, love and unease on her behalf. She knew that she could trust her, that she had came to the right person. She shook her head. “I don’t know…” She breathed, her chest shuddering with every heavy breath, “I- I cant…” her voice cracked, “I cant read.” It ripped out of her. She crumbled over the letter in shame. Now Wynne knew, the one that she helped select as the future queen of this country was an illiterate and uneducated child of a slum. Would she regret the decision? Would she tell Alistair right away and have Leilani thrown out?  
     Wynne was quiet for a moment, listening to Leilani sob into her hands. Leilani feared the worst. Wynne’s heart broke for the girl that she was starting to care so much about. She knew how prideful Leilani was, and how this was inwardly killing her. She did not feel pity for her, it only endeared the child more to Wynne than ever. Needing not to ask, Wynne lifted Leilani’s ashamed head and rested it against her shoulder, and gently rubbed her back. Leilani sobbed against Wynne. “Oh child, there, there…” Wynne cooed, and patted the top of her head, “there is nothing to be ashamed of. We will work on this together, privately. You have nothing to worry about. But come, let’s read your father’s letter together. Im sure you’re very anxious.” Leilani slowly sat up, feeling bad that she cried all over Wynne’s shoulder, but… She had never felt so comforted. She had forgotten what it was like to have a motherly figure, and her heart was bursting with so many emotions. She felt so cold and warm all at once. She had to focus now though. She bobbed her head, wiping her eyes and trying to collect herself again. She felt like a burden had been lifted, she was so very grateful for Wynne. She handed over the paper- “Now let’s see… ‘My dearest girl, I have missed you so very very much since you have left. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you, and pray for you. I hope you are doing well my dear, and that the shems are accommodating. I know that someone is having to read this for you, so I will not be over indulgent in my fatherly sentiments. Just know that I love you, miss you, im so very proud of you and hope to see you soon. Im writing to you because i fear there is something going on in the alienage, and you maybe the only one that can help us. After it was announced that the King decreed equal citizenship and rights for the elves something strange happened. Knights, claiming to be from the palace invaded, and some mages too. They said that they were inspecting our health before opening up the gates and set up at rundown building at the back of the alienage.’” Wynne paused and her brow furrowed. She turned to Leilani, “Alistair has not issued anything of the such… We have not even discussed something of this nature.”  
     “Then no one was sent out to the alienage?”  
     “No. Not to my knowledge. I will have to double check, but as far as I know, there has been no such committee or party or whatever these people claim to be sent out to the alienage. This is very strange and concerning indeed...”  
     Leilani’s stomach churned with worry. “Please, keep reading.” She leaned on to Wynne’s shoulder, as if she could read the lines and will them to divulge the rest of her father's words.  
     “ ‘It was not long after that they claimed one of us had an illness that was highly infectious and quarantined her in the building they arranged. No one has yet to hear back from her or even see her. And then, they started taking more and more of us, claiming they were ‘infected’ by this mysterious illness. When I know them to be perfectly healthy. It is a very worrisome and odd scenario. But what concerns me most is that after they take our people into this ‘quarantine’ shelter- they are never heard from or seen again. And what is worse- they took Elder Valendrian yesterday. Though he tried to fight them, they persisted and dragged him into the quarantine. We are all very fearful. I would not have written to you of this if I didn’t have any doubts… but even I am fearful of these humans, Leilani. I hope there is something that can be done, and that the king will lend his aid. I will wait to hear from you, dearest. Please keep safe. Dont do anything foolish. We are safe, at present. I love you.’” Wynne finished and set the letter down. “What could this mean? What could their purpose possibly be?” She was puzzled, raising from her seat and pacing the room. “Claiming there is an illness and taking the elves away…?”  
     “We must go to them immediately! My father could be in danger!” Leilani cried.  
    “I understand your urgency, but we must wait till at least morning. We will need to assemble a small squad to go with us. Just in case. We dont know what to expect. It sounds as if a small force has preoccupied the alienage. It would be very dangerous for us to act alone. Alistair must be informed. Plans must be made. Barging in there could make these fiends desperate and do something to the elves they have captive. There is someone claiming false authority of the king and abusing it to no extent. Your father will be safe for tonight. We will go at dawn. Try to get some rest, my dear, you will most likely need it. I know you must be exhausted already.”  
    Leilani calmly bowed her head. “You are right, Wynne. He will be safe. I will wait for Alistair, since it seems to be involving people we might have angered enough into action. I appreciate your advice concerning the matter.” She turned to leave. “Wynne,…”  
     “Yes my dear?”  
     “Th-thank you. For this. I am very grateful for your help. It means a lot.” She looked down, unable to meet the kind, loving eyes of the elder mage. Her pride was still smarting and the shame was still very heavy within her heart. But she was very pleased that Wynne promised to keep it to herself and to help Leilani concerning it. And Wynne had even comforted her. Not judged her like Leilani feared. She was completely wrong about these people. Perhaps Alistair would never have to know… She knew eventually it would not be so. Somehow she knew that she wouldnt be able to keep things from him.  
     “You are very very welcome, dear. I am so glad you came to me for help. We will get to the bottom of this.”  
     Leilani smiled warmly, dearly and closed the door behind her. She was very touched by Wynne’s words and gentle, caring aid.  And she was grateful for her advice concerning. Wynne was wise, it probably was best to wait until morning. But...  As she returned to her quarters- she went straight to her wardrobe, pulled out her plainest gown- an olive green with tie-up cream colored bodice and simple designs, slipped on her mother’s worn boots, and then a heavy woolen cloak, made of an almost black material. Dressed for the cold. She went to her balcony and studied the lattices there- they were sturdy enough for her weight. She could make it safely and soundlessly down to the grounds without too much of an issue. The walls would also be an obstacle, but could be easily overcome as long as the guards were stationed there at the moment. After all, she used to climb the wall of the Alienage almost every day. She started and then heard a heart breaking whimper behind her…  
     “Balor…” She winced, she could see the worry and despair in his loving brown eyes. He knew what she was doing. She hunkered down on one knee and slipped her arms around his big thick neck. He laid his head on her shoulder and licked her cheek. “Don’t worry, boy. I will be careful. I will be back in the morning. I have to make sure my father and my family are ok. You stay here and protect Alistair for me.” She kissed the top of his massive head, that was lowered in grief. It hurt him that he couldn’t go with her. She hugged him one more time. “Ill be back, Balor. Don’t worry.” And with that, Leilani disappeared into the cold, winter night, leaving Balor whimpering and whining on her balcony, worried over his beloved master.  
  
    Leilani did not return.

***

    “So far things seem to be quieting down. It does concern me though. I thought there would be more of a…” Duncan’s voice trailed off, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going with it. But he did know that it just seemed too calm after the council. Sure, there were a few spats and some riots, but they were easily controlled and settled. He knew Denerim politics and he knew Denerim nobleman. And he knew that something was not right.  
     “Were you expecting like an explosion or something, Duncan? A stampede of druffalo let loose through the market, hmm? Maybe a giant wooden halla, seemingly a gift of good measure, built outside the Alienage with some soldiers hidden inside waiting for the cover of night before they stormed in and wreaked havoc, hmm? Like that would ever happen. What a ridiculous idea.” Alistair laughed and continued with his breakfast, reading over reports from Duncan’s new found committee. “Maybe we were wrong, maybe the nobles are more humanlike than darkspawnlike, as we previously believed.” He chuckled. He was pleased with their efforts so far and even more pleased that his fiancée was pleased with him. A sigh slipped out of him and he dreamily chewed on some bacon- his thoughts drifting far away from his paperwork and focusing on how Leilani’s eyes flickered right before she was about to say something sarcastic.  
     Duncan shook his head at the puppy of a King. He could tell that the king’s mind was now further preoccupied. He could not help his smile either, though it didn’t put his worried thoughts to rest. ‘I will have to increase the soldiers, have more rotations, see if they hear anything in the market… There is something else going here. Its far too quiet.’ he sipped his tea and the door almost splintered open- they both jumped. Wynne had used a spell to fling open the door and it scared them half to death- Duncan had his sword drawn, Alistair was holding a plate in front of his face.  
     “Maker's breath! Wynne! What in the name of Andraste are you doing!? I almost jumped out of the window!” Alistair tried to set the table back up. “And this is the fourth floor!”  
     “Duncan! Alistair! We must act fast!” Wynne was almost hysterical. She was normally very well kept, proper and neat in her appearance but her hair was flying loose from its normally tight, sophisticated bun, her eyes wild and her clothes disheveled as if she had been running for quite some time.  
     “Wynne, what is the matter? What are you talking about?” Duncan was almost afraid to ask.  
     “It’s Leilani!” She gasped.  
     Alistair froze and dropped the tray he was holding. His light, jovial demeanor changed in an instant, he went cold and serious, unlike his normal nature. “What is wrong with Leilani?” He bit and stormed to her. “Where is she?” He took Wynne by her arms and bore into her face- his own was hardened with worry and desperation. She felt sick knowing that she had caused this- caused Leilani and now Alistair harm.  
     “She’s gone.” A tear slipped down Wynne’s cheek.  
     The breath left Alistair and he rushed to her room.

    Balor laid still on the floor of her balcony, sick with grief and whimpering pitifully. Leilani was nowhere to be found. Alistair fell onto his knees in despair and defeat.

***  
     Alistair was sick with worry. He sat in the same chair, his head in his hands and his eyes tightly shut as Duncan read through the letter Leilani’s father sent her.  
     After Duncan finished, he slowly lowered the paper, his hands shaking with rage. “This is very grave indeed… I feared something like this would happen. I should have been paying closer attention. I don’t know how this slipped past us.”  
     “We must act this instant! Leilani could be in very grave danger!” Wynne cried. She was blaming herself. Her face crumbled and tears ran rampant. “I am such a fool! I should have come to you directly! I should have taken the letter straight to you, Alistair! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!” Wynne sobbed. Alistair dragged himself up and went to comfort her.  
     “Its alright, Wynne.” He kissed the top of her dear, white hair and hugged her to him. “Its alright. You don’t know her like I do.” He sadly smiled. “She is incredulously stubborn, headstrong and willful. You had no idea she would do something this foolish. Believe me, she is fully capable of it.”  
     “Please forgive me…” Wynne still cried on. If anything happened to Leilani… she would never forgive herself. “She came to me for…advice.. concerning the matter… and I- I… I am so sorry, Alistair!”  
     “There is nothing to forgive.” Alistair held her by the shoulders. “Now. There is not a moment to lose. Duncan, assemble our quickest men, have them properly armored and equipped. Wynne, see that the horses are ready to leave at once. We are going to the Alienage and most likely into battle.”  
     “At once, King Alistair.” Duncan bowed, the slid his sword in its shield, grabbed his shield. Then saw Alistair moving for the door instead, “What will you do?” meaning if he would go with them or assemble his own team.  
     He gave Duncan a smile he had never seen the young king make before, one that was dark, fierce and almost frightfully vicious. He didn’t know Alistair was capable of such a look, it made him shudder. Alistair slowly opened the door where Balor stood ready, waiting and eager. The giant mabari's eyes were black. The two were of equal minds. “We are going to get our queen back.” 


	10. Chapter Ten: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this chapter has a little violence and a little gore. just throwing that out there before you read it! C: probably the only violent chapter..... mmmaybe.... mmmaybe... Anyway, hope you enjoy!! C: kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you so much for all your support and for reading!! it means a lot!!

The Elven Queen

Chapter 10: Rescue

 

    Leilani’s eyes flickered open, but the pain erupting in her head made her squeeze them tightly shut again. Trying to fight the nausea that was sweeping over her from the pain, she collected her jumbled thoughts. She escaped from the castle in the cover of the dark, cold winter’s night. The guards had taken into the stationed towers, rather than patrolling the walls- in an effort to get out of the blistering chill. After she got over the grounds and the walls, she headed into the market. The tavern was still open and she could smell then heavy spiced mead in the air and heard the roar of drunken laughter and camaraderie. There was no one on the streets to see her, even so, she quickly made her way to the Alienage. After her father’s letter, she was not surprised to find the gates barred and shut tight. Luckily she had spent years climbing over this wall, and scaled it with ease. When she dropped down to the other side she immediately noticed the air seemed different than what she remembered…. It was stagnant. Odd. Frightfully quiet. And betrayed that there was truly something wrong in the Alienage. Her heart slammed against her chest, she didn’t waste another second and sprinted to her home. She shoved the door open-  
“Father! Are you here!” She cried, stumbling into the cold, dark hut. A terrible chill fell over her as her breath curled and hung around her. The air in the house was as stale and dormant as the village. She went to the hearth, the ashes and coals were long dead. Her father had not been here for some time. Her mouth quivered in fear, her throat dried and she went immediately to light a candle. She covered her mouth with her freezing hand. Once the light fell upon the room there were evident signs of a struggle… Their measly breakfast table had been overturned, the chairs scattered, one broken. Its leg clean cut by a sword strike. A bowl of soup had spilled and long frozen over on the muddied floor. Their few possessions scattered, broken. And to her great dismay there was a trail of old, dried blood leading to the door. She crumpled to her knees and the tears streamed down her face. Her cries escaping from her as she gasped for breath. Her fear and panic taking a hold of her. “Am I too late?!” she cried to herself and then she heard voices outside. She quickly scrambled to her feet and dashed into her old room. Reaching under her straw thatched mattress she retrieved her most valuable possession… Her mother’s dagger, Fang. She blew out the candle, pulled the hood over her face and hid in the shadows, waiting and listening.  
      “I know I heard something!”  
      “You’re imagining things! We cleared this part yesterday! Look, see? The lock is broken from where we barged in.”  
     “Im telling you, I know I saw candlelight and heard a woman’s voice!”  
     “Ha! I would have remembered if a female was in this putrid old hut.” He laughed. She could hear the perverseness in his voice. Her nose snarled in disgust and she tightened her grip on Fang. “Well. Alright. We’ll check it out one more time. The boss would get mad if we let a little knife-ear wench escape. He said theyre the most valuable.”  
     Leilani crept to the door way and hid where the door would open and cover her so she could better view her assailants. They shoved the door open and stormed in, weapons drawn. They were humans, as expected, and wearing thick padded armor. One carried a torch that would give her away if they turned around. She silently drew Fang and readied herself.  
     “Oy! Anyone in here? Come out now and we’ll go easy on you!”  
     “Yeah! Show yourself! We wont harm ya!”  
     The other chuckled and whispered “…yet…” and they shared a subdued snicker. One kicked over the table and the other crushed a plate beneath his heavy boot. “Seems like no one is here. You idiot. I told you. We scraped through this part already. No one is left. Now come on! They’ll need us back. After that one tried to escape yesterday, things have gotten a little…. Messy…” he laughed.  
     Before they could turn around and the fire light expose her, Leilani struck- with the speed and ease of a trained assassin. Her careful honed muscles didn’t forget a second of her rogue training. They snapped- straight, steady and precise as she whipped Fang into the guards. The first one was the one with the torch. She shoved Fang into an exposed part of his armor, right underneath the armpit and angled up. She wedged it so deep she knew she went past his ribs and into his heart- by the way he gasped and violently staggered, then crashed to the floor. The torch fell into the damp muck and spattered out. The other guard started screaming and slashing his sword violently, madly in the darkness. Tearing through the thatched walls, splintering wooden panels. He swung blindly. Leilani watched his terrified face with pleasure. Her eyes adjusted already to the darkness. He was tiring and the sword swinging started to become more slow and clumsy. She didn’t waste another moment. The tip of the sword dug into the earth and she struck. Quick. Definite. Deadly. Fang had sank deeply into his neck. His screams were drowned in pitiful gurgles as he choked on his blood. It splashed onto Leilani in a crimson spray but she stood rigid, ruthless and watched as his twitching body slipped from Fang’s bite and into a pool of his own blood. It was so warm and the air so cold that steam rose from it. She watched the two guards in silence. She should feel something. She had just killed two men. But she felt nothing. Only the warmth of his blood seeping into her clothes. Her eyes were dark as the dead embers in the hearth and her face as set as the stone. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She didn’t regret killing them. These shems were obviously up to no good and were most likely the ones that took her father. ‘Father…’ she snapped back awake from the trance she had fallen into staring at their bodies, that were slowly growing cold. She wiped Fang on her cloak and turned to go out the door- that’s when the hilt of a sword crashed into her head. Someone had heard the other guard’s wailing and screaming.  
     And now she was waking up after being knocked unconscious. Her head was still pounding. She slowly reached up and felt where it was coming from. Her hair was caked and matted with dried blood. A wave of nausea spilled over her again with every movement. But she had to pull herself together. She knew that she was in very real danger and so was her family. She struggled to open her eyes again. They finally adjusted to the somber light. There were large cages all around her and to her utter dismay she saw her fellow elves chained up in them. Their faces pale and sallow. Her eyes flickered again and she saw human guards, carrying swords and bludgeons patrolling around. They accosted the elves and stabbed at them, causing the captives to cringe and try to flee to the back of their cages. They were being treated like animals… Her nails dug into the dank earth in rage. She was not sorry at all now, that she had killed those two despicable cowards. She tried to push herself up-  
     “Don’t…” someone whispered. “It will be better if they think you’re already dead…”  
     She did her best to tilt her head back. There was a dark haired elf in the cage with her, she knew her face but the name escaped her. She was shackled at her ankles and wearing a filthy tunic. Leilani became aware of the smell of waste. It made her want to throw up all the more. The air was thick and sickly with it. “Wh-what is going on? Tell me?” she hissed.  
The elf shifted her eyes, careful to make sure the guards were out of ear shot. “They came. One day they came and just took over. They dragged us here. At first one by one. Claiming we were sick. And then in groups. Driven by swords and clubs. Driving us like cattle in to this horrid place. They caged us up. Some they just went ahead and slaughtered. Saying they weren’t ‘fit enough.’ They come again and drag us out and back to the exit. I could hear their screams. They are being sent to be sold as slaves. We are all being sold as slaves. And we cannot get out.”  
     “There must be a way!” Leilani cried.  
     “There isn’t. Ellis tried yesterday. She picked the lock and tried to run. They… they… caught her. They… did things to her…. Disgusting terrible things… and then they killed her.” The elf started weeping. She had seen every second. The humans made them all watch. As a warning. Leilani did throw up over this. “…that’s why… you shouldn’t move. You are better off if they think you’re dead.”  
     “We have to get out of here.” Leilani moaned. She knew they had taken Fang from her. The elf laughed at her.  
     “We will mostly like be taken tomorrow. They are taking the women first…”  
     That meant that her father could still be here. But what about… “Shianni?”  
     “I don’t know where she is. I think she is still here. There are other rooms. We are scattered throughout this place. To keep our spirits low and so we cant work together to escape.”  
     She prayed to the Maker that she wasn’t too late to save her family. She had to collect herself. Form a plan. Find a way. But most importantly- she couldn’t let them know who she was… if they found out she was Alistair’s queen, they would use her against him… Tears welled in her eyes. ‘Alistair…’ his warm smile came to her mind in this cold, dark. What had she done? What if she endangered him?What if he walked into this trap too? ‘But I had to see if father, Shianni and Sorris were alright…’ she reasoned. There was only one thing to do. She had to get out. She had to save them. Before Alistair walked into this trap as well…  
     She struggled to sit up and look at her surroundings. There were only four other elves, not including herself and cell-mate, in this squalid little room. She saw blood stains, and waste on the floors. Theres no telling what sort of cruelty was going on here. Her movement however was noticed.  
     “Well, well. Look at here. Our little scrapped has come to…” a guard mused, sauntering over to her, swinging a club. The elf behind her crouched in the corner and pressed as far against the wall as she could. As far away from this man as she could. “You caused quite the scene. You little knife-eared bitch…” He sneered, slamming the club into his hand as if it were her head and lowering down to look her in the eye. “You’re lucky you’ve got a pretty face. Or else we would have killed you on the spot. But you’ll be sure to fetch your weight in gold. Or so the master says.”  
     Leilani spat. In his face. The elves all gasped.  
     He slowly wiped it from his face. His eyes growing black with rage.  
    ‘That’s it. Open the door. Come in here and try to kill me…’ Leilani tried to keep herself calm. She didn’t know how well she could move just yet- but with her sheer wrath and will power, she would manage.  
     “You… little….” He growled and as hoped, he reached for the keys to her cell. Leilani dug her nails into the dirt further and waited. He threw the door open. The girl behind her screamed “you’ll get us all killed!” and the guard lunged at Leilani. She threw the earth she gathered into her hand into his eyes and dodged his assault. He toppled over the in the cage and, using thehe slack of her shackles around her ankles, quickly wrapped it around his neck.  
     He struggled and grasped at her, she squeezed the chains tighter. He gasped for air, foaming at the mouth. His eyes fixed on Leilani as she returned the sneer he showed to her. “May the Maker have pity on you…” she hissed… “I certainly do not.” She jerked the chains taut, snapping his neck. The elves all fell silent, watching what she had done.  
     “Y-you killed him…” the other girl breathed.  
     “She did it…” Another one said.  
     “I cant believe we killed one of them!” Another almost cried, happily.  
     “We must act quickly.” Before the other guard returned. She snatched the keys from his hand and undid her shackles, then the girls. She quickly went to each and every cage. Letting them out one by one. “We have to get the other and get out of here!” she commanded.  
     “But how! There are so many of them! And all the guards are heavily armed!”  
Leilani went and retrieved the sword and bludgeon from the dead guard. “We have a few weapons. We must act quickly before they are alarmed! We have very little time!”  
     “We will never make it out of here alive! They’ll kill us all!” Another girl sobbed into her hands. Leilani felt sorry for them. They were scared half to death. Of course with what they have been through and seen she could not blame them.  
     “We can and we will.” Leilani grabbed her shoulder.  
     “Wait… aren’t you Cyrions’s daughter…? The one taken by that shem…?” they all gasped and looked at her.  
     “Y-you came back…? To save us…?”  
     “There is no time to talk about that right now! We have to move!” She took the sword, and handed the club to largest male. She didnt want them to know who she was. She didnt want them to connect her with Alistair... If they tried to use her position against these humans as leverage, Alistair would be in danger as well. She couldnt bear it.  “Now come on! We are leaving this place!”  
     They crept down the hall, careful to try to not make a sound, in case other guards were looming. She could hear their heavy boots plodding on the mud. Like cows walking through a field. Humans were such noisy, clumsy, blubbering creatures. They would tuck away in shadows and hide in empty rooms, as they dodged the sounds of soldiers. Slowly making their way down the abrupt halls. “Do you have any idea where the others are?”  
     “In the rooms farthest down the hall! That’s where they have been dragging us off!”  
     Leilani nodded. ‘Then that’s where most of the guards will be.’ She felt a knot in her stomach. She did not know what would happen next. All she knew was that she had to do her best to save her people. Father. Shianni. Sorris. They had been counting on her. And then this had happened. Her anger and pride swelled within her, chasing away the fear and doubt. “If there are too many… I want you all to run. Try to find the exit. Get out of here. Find help.” They solemnly nodded.  
They came to the end of the hall. There was a heavy, large wooden door blocking them from the rest. She could hear sobs and moans on the other side. The rest of the alinage, well, the rest that had not yet been sent off, where awaiting their fate. She could hear the shems, laughing, carrying on, making jabs at the elves and making them scream in pain or fear. She couldn’t stand the thought that her family could be one of them. “Here we go. Remember, if there are too many, you all do your best to escape!”  
     “We will help you fight these monsters! And save our people!” one of the guys claimed. He squeezed the club in his trembling hands.  
     She took in a deep breath. She most likely would die. She had to try. She pushed thoughts of Alistair, Balor, Wynne and Duncan from her mind. ‘Forgive me, Alistair…’ she whispered to herself. She grabbed the heavy iron ring of the door and eased it open. The guards were too loud to notice it. Leilani’s heart dropped. There were easily eight or more guards. She couldn’t take them all on. She handed the keys to the girl that had been in her cell. “I want you to go to whatever cage you can get to first. Free as many as you can. I will try to hold them off.” The girl, tears running rampant down her face, nodded. And Leilani flung open the door.  
     “Hey Tomas! What took you so lo-“ the guards had been expecting the man she killed. They froze when they saw her. Her clothes stained in blood, a sword in her hand and a deadly fire in her eyes. “It’s you! The elf that killed the others! Get her! Get her!” He screamed and the guards all clamored for their weapons. Their slow, startled movement were all that she needed. She whipped back into action. Though the sword was much bulkier and heavier than her dear Fang, it would suffice. She sprinted and swung it like a club into the gut of one of the guards. It slashed him wide open and he tumbled over, dropping his short swords. The other guards were coming. She threw the sword to another elf and picked up one short sword, kicking the other to some of the caged elves who grabbed it and stabbed a guard reaching for his weapon. His hand lopped off. The elven girl was scrambling to the first cage and started trying to undo the lock.  
     “Get them! Get them all! Don’t let them escape!” The guards shrieked. She lashed the lighter, short sword into him. His blood spewing all around. ‘Three down.’ She counted. She went on the next. She heard a scream. She spun and saw them cut one of her allies down. She raced to save them. The battle was starting to turn. Sweat trickled down her brow. She slashed and spun, sprinted, whipped her short sword to the best of her ability. Stabbing. Blood. Screaming. A pain in her shoulder. Sweat. Cries. Slash. Jab. Gash. It all became a whirl of gore and violence. Then to her utter dismay- the door barged open and more guards started shuffling in. She looked to the elves that were helping her… two of them squirmed on the floor, deep gashes in their side and ligament. The other three were trying to dodge attacks, blocking the guards with their weapons. They wouldn’t last much longer. She needed to save however many she could now. She saw another door…  
“Quick! Run! The other way!” She called to them and they darted for the door, where she was directing them. She took a breath of relief when they pulled it open and escaped. Some of the elves that had been locked up had been freed and followed after them. Leilani was relieved that they made it out. “Find help-!” An arrow lodged itself into her right shoulder and she fell to the floor.  
     “You men! Go and chase the others down! Don’t let them get away!”  
Leilani writhed on the floor. The pain in her shoulder was immense. Her muscle was already aching. She knew it would not kill her. She knew she had to keep trying. She tried to get up and a foot slammed down on her chest, forcing her down on the ground. Knocking the wind out of her.  
     “Got ya now…” the guard pinning her with his filthy boot sneered down at her in smug, brutal victory. Leilani lashed out once more. She grabbed the short sword that was still within reach and stabbed it through his left calf. The guard shrieked and screamed. Flopping on the floor bleeding out beside her. She couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her. She killed one more of these monsters. Another guard came towering over her. He stepped on her arm and kicked the sword away. Now she was helpless.  
     “You die now!” he barked and raised his sword.  
     “Stop.” An eerily calm, heavily accented voice broke through the cries of the elves and growls of the guards. Leilani looked to the entrance of the room. There was a tall, dark man wearing mage robes and a strange hat. His arms were folded neatly and placidly behind his back. Like he had been quite at his leisure while watching the bloodshed. “You certainly have caused a scene, little one. Im very impressed.” He mused, slowly making his way to her. The guard moved off of her but kept his sword pointed in her throat. Drawing a little blood as the cold iron pressed against her skin. She was not afraid.  
     “What should we do with her master? Shes killed five or six of our men. And released some of the other knife ears.”  
     “Yes. I am aware of that. Hunt them down if you can. They wont matter. This one will fetch a fair price.” He lifted his boot under her chin and examined her face. “A lovely face. Yes. She will be worth a fortune in Tevinter.” He carefully drew his foot back, careful not to mark her face. “But we cant exactly have you running around kill my men and setting the other little elves free, now can we?” his smile, was warm, tender even. Like a father looking to his daughter. “But we cant leave another mark on that pretty face.” He cooed and folded his arms behind his back “Break one of her legs. That should slow her down.” He laughed. “We will have a healer fix her all up once we get her to Tevinter.”  
     “As you say, Master.” The guard tipped his head and turned wicked eyes to Leilani. Her pulse and heart was racing, but she wouldn’t let them see the fear in her eyes. The other elves were sobbing and crying all around her. She knew her name being called. Shianni was there. The guard grinned with malicious down at her, as he stepped on her leg with his heavy boot. The pressure was already immense. “Im going to enjoy this…” Leilani gritted her teeth together. She tried to focus on the voices she heard. Her father, Sorris, Shianni… they were here. They were with her. That was all she needed. They were together again. …’Alistair….’ She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out as she felt the pressure on her left leg increase.

***

    Alistair slew the would-be palace guard easily. His body spun from the sheer force of Alistair’s sword, and then it crashed into the ground. Sten held up one man by this throat and crushed his esophagus. Balor also went for the jugular of another man who dared to stand before the impressive, juggernaut crew that had burst through the doors. Duncan held one at dagger point.  
     “You will tell me everything you know. Or I will make you suffer every last second of your pitiful existence.” Duncan’s voice was low, calm and his words slow. He meant every syllable. And the guard wet himself.  
     “I-I’ll tell you everything! Everything! Just please! Please! Let me go! Spare me!” he wailed like a child.  
Duncan turned to Alistair. “The others are being held within. No doubt Leilani is with them. I will stay here and interrogate this man.”  
      “Keep a few guards with you, Duncan. Just in case. We will clear a path.” Alistair nodded and kicked over the guard that was groveling at his feet.  
     “My king! I swear it! We didn’t know!” the pitiful, disgusting coward pleaded.  
     “Save it. You are lucky I am sparing your life. Whatever left of it you have, you all will rot in the darkest, coldest cells in Ferelden.” The fake guard openly and pitifully wept as Alistair’s men shackled him. “Alright. Let’s go. The ends here. Spare lives if they surrend. Kill if they attack.” He orderd. Sten, Ohgren smiled in bloodlust. Balor’s hackles raised and his massive teeth bared in wild viciousness. A few other guards raised their weapons and they all charged in.  
     After the slavers saw the force that was seizing their operation and the way they were being absolutely massacred by Alistair and the others, the guards fell on their faces pleading for mercy. Of course, it was hard for Alistair to show them compassion, but he ordered them to be bound and arrested. He would deal with them later. Right now he could only think of Leilani and her safety. They had found the rooms where some of the elves were being kept in squalid, despicable conditions. It made his stomach churn. He desperately searched for Leilani in every one of the changes, his heart grew weaker every time he didn’t find her... he feared the worst... but refused to accept it.  
     “You men, free these elves and see that they are safely escorted out to Duncan and the others!” Alistair ordered. He looked to the frightened elves. “Do not fear. We have come to save you. Please follow my guards out of here, we will get you to safety.” They thanked him and cried. Grateful that they had been rescued. By the very King of Ferelden himself. They bowed to him, cheered him and kissed his hand. Alistair’s heart retched in his chest for these people. ‘Has it really been so horrendous here? All this time? No wonder Leilani hated me when she first…’ Her face when she first met him. The hate, repulsion and violence in her eyes. ‘I will never let this happen again. The ones responsible will pay dearly for this.’ His grip tightened on his sword and shield. “We must find Leilani...” he breathed, feeling all the more weaker with worry. He turned to Balor. “Find her.” Balor put his nose to the ground and then charged off. Alistair, Sten and Ogrhen tried to keep up with mabari’s pace.  
     A few guards remained and they crumbled to their feet at the sight of the force that was swarming in. They knew they had been caught, and what’s more, defeated. They surrendered and were dragged off. Balor resumed tracking Leilani’s scent.  
“She must be close!” Alistair gasped, sweat trickling down his brow. There was a large thick door in front of them. “There!” he said and that’s when they heard it-  
     A horrible, blood curdling, piercing scream of absolute, utter pain. Alistair’s breath hitched in his throat and he froze. He knew it was Leilani’s. He almost buckled over at the pain it caused him to hear such a heart wrenching sound- but he fought the sickness it caused and barreled through the door. His eyes darted around the room, searching for her. He saw elves in cages and chains. He saw guards frozen where they stood, frightened by the sight of him. And then he saw her. Pinned on the floor. A guard standing on her leg. His heart plummeted to his feet.  
     Leilani’s vision was going black. The pain was almost too much for her. Her head was still throbbing. Her shoulder ached. And now the pain in her leg- it was beyond words. But she heard something, a clamor at the entrance of the room. Her blurring eyes went to the door way and she saw him… Alistair. Clad in heavy golden armor. Blood spattered. Sword and shield drawn. And completely heartbroken as he looked down at her. The look on his face and in his eyes. It was her undoing. A sob heaved from her chest, so strong and heartfelt it made her weakened body shake from its force. It had been waiting to burst from her since she got there. The sight of him broke her. As another sob shuddered out of her heaving chest, she raised her hand out to him and the tears surged down her pain stricken face.  
     “…Alistair…” she bawled, her trembling hand still reaching for him. She was so relieved and happy to see him, yet at the same time completely crestfallen.  
     That was also Alistair’s undoing. Seeing her, lying broken and bleeding. Reaching for him and crying out his name. He snapped. He gave out a terrifying war cry and the slavers all went running, terrified, knowing they were about to die a most gruesome death. Alistair and his men tore through them. Slinging their swords, shearing their armor and biting into their bodies in a blood bath. Some foolish ones thought to fight, and they met with a grisly end. The few that could collect themselves, fell to the ground and surrendered. The others were slaughtered. Alistair cut down the last one that stood before him and Leilani. Panting, dripping sweat, he threw his sword to the ground and fell to his knees beside her, taking up her hand. He couldn’t even speak, he could barely breathe, seeing how much pain she was in. It cut him deeper than any blade ever had or ever would.  
     “Leilani…” he squeezed her hand and with the other held the side of her face. His voice barely a whisper, it cracked as he was cracking on the inside.  
     She held his hand against her cheek. And despite her pain, smiled at him. “I knew… you would...save us.”  
    Alistair couldn’t help the tears that started pooling in his eyes. He felt like he had failed her. After he promised Duncan he would never let anything happen to her. Here she was. Nearly broken. Tears slipped down his face at her smile and he kissed her palm that he held.  
     “I’m sorry…” her face crumpled in grief. He was hurting because of her. Because she was stupid and impatient. He had to put his life in danger just to save her and fix her mistake.  
    “No. No, my darling, no.” He leaned further down and pressed his forehead to hers, “Im sorry. I am so so sorry.” He didn’t want to waste another moment. He gently scooped her up in his arms and cradled her carefully to his chest. Sten quickly made a stint out of a broken board for her leg. Once she felt the safety and warmth of Alistair's arms, she finally let herself go and rested against him- exhausted from the fighting and the pain. He pressed a sorrowful kiss to her grimy, sweaty forehead. Sten took that moment to pull the arrow from her shoulder and quickly staunched the wound.  
     “We must get her to a healer at once.” Sten mumbled. He was never one for talk, nor for emotions. But seeing the elven woman, that he was sworn to serve, battered and beaten- he couldn’t help but feel. He wanted to carry her himself and never let her feet touch the ground again. All Alistair could do was nod, as he stared at her listless face.  
     “King Alistair,” Oghren interrupted, Alistair turned to him. He was holding a man at the end of his axe. The way the man was dressed revealed himself to be a man of Tevinter. “This here seems to be the ringleader… what do you want me to do with him?”  
    “I swear your Highness! I swear to you! I had no idea that the elf was yours! I ask for your forgiveness and mercy, sire! Please spare me! I was misinformed!” The slaver pleaded, dropping to his knees. Alistair’s eyes were black with rage. He had no pity or compassion left.  
     “Search his quarters. Retrieve any documents, anything you can find.” Alistair said in a monotone voice and started out the door. “Release all the elves and lead them back to the others.”  
     “Thank you sire! Thank you for sparing me!” the slaver groveled.  
     Alistair slowly turned and looked down at the sickening, disgusting, pathetic excuse of a man. The man that had hurt Leilani. The man that had done this to these poor people. “I am not sparing you. I am saving the worst fate for you. The worst death. For you alone.” Alistair moved from the doorway and the slaver paled… Balor stood there waiting, at his full impressive, massive height. Soaked in the blood of those he had savagely ripped apart. From his fangs hung fresh, blood drenched flesh. His eyes were as black and cold as everite. His claws dug into the steps and his muzzle slowly, viscously peeled back over his colossal fangs. Drool, laden with warm blood, dripped down from every enormous, jagged tooth. A horrible, rolling, thundering growl, that sounded more like a dragon’s than a mabari’s, rumbled out of him and he slowly lowered to attack.  
“No… no please…no no no please!” the tevinter was actually trying to crawl and scurry away. Like the rat that he was. Oghren and Sten stepped back. Alistair watched the pathetic sight.  
     Without a hint of remorse or pity in his voice, Alistair softly said, “sic him,” Balor lurched forward with a mighty push from his powerful back legs. Alistair turned to leave. As he walked back down the hall, clutching his wife to his chest, he listened. He could hear the man’s terrible screams of pain. He could actually hear Balor’s fangs tearing his flesh. The ripping sound was nauseating. He could hear the bones snap. He could hear the blood gush and spill, like someone pouring a bucket of water on the floor. The last thing he heard was the man’s horrible shrieks and they slowly, very slowly, grew weaker and weaker…

***  
  
     The blackness started to fade. The cold started to grow warm. She could feel overly lush and comfortable bedding, gently cradling her body in its embrace. Warm, thick blankets, enveloping her in their protection. She could smell an all too familiar scent… the musky, earthy smell of the forest after a warm summer rain, the sweet smell of leather, fresh pine and sweat… ‘Alistair…?’ she tried to move but her body rebelled against and a pain rippled through her. She gasped at the jolt of pain.  
     “Don’t try to move too much.” Alistair placed a gentle, cool hand on her forehead. His cold touch was a relief to her. She felt feverish.  
     Her eyes fluttered open. She did not recognized her surroundings. She was in a bedroom even more grand than her own. Where hers was delicate, feminine and flowery- this room as masculine, dark, and rustic. The furniture was a dark, rich wood, the colors were very deep earthy blues, greens and royals reds. Flecks of gold flickering in the firelight. Tapestries clung to the walls, depicting great battles, and their leaders. Shields and relic swords were mounted on the walls. She recognized Ferelden artwork- bears, mabari, curls and symbols that meant nothing to her. And then oddly enough a comical painting of several different kinds of cheeses arranged masterfully. She was laying in a bed of unfathomable size, comfort and depth. She felt like she could get lost in it almost. Like it was giant cloud slowly swallowing her. Its impressive head board rolled out and curled like the horns of a ram. A canopy was above her, matching the relaxing, calming dark blue that the room was painted in. There was a roaring, grand fire in an enormous hearth, its heat was so impressive you couldn’t tell it was snowing outside. This was the King’s bedroom. And it reflected his sovereignty, masculinity and deserving prestige. Finally her wandering eyes found the king himself. He had pulled a chair to the bedside. She could tell by the way he was hunched over that he had been resting his arms and his head against her side. Waiting for her to wake up. She could only stare at this man. She remembered the sight of him- bursting through the door. His eyes riveted on her. How he buckled almost at the sight of her. The regret and pain she saw in his face. Fresh tears started to burn her eyes. Alistair sprang into action- “shh shh shhh,” he moved over her and brushed her hair out of her face, very carefully, the gash on the side of her head was still pretty bad. “You’re alright. Everything is fine now,” he comforted and gently brushed his fingers down her cheek, cupping her face to look at him. “You’re back home. You’re safe.” He breathed, still caressing her face. 'Back... home....' she pondered this expression.  
     “Alistair…” she whimpered, she reached out and touched his face as well. She could see the shock her gesture caused in his eyes. “I am so sorry. I should have waited…”  
     Alistair lightly laughed. “You? Wait? Now that is hilarious.” His thumb stroked her cheek. His thoughts and words turned serious. “Why didn’t you come to me first, Leilani? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have charged in there with you. Without a second thought. Why didn’t you?”  
     Leilani didn’t want to discuss that. Not yet. She bit her lip and turned her face away. “I… I don’t want to talk about it... not right now…” she whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
     “Very well. But I will need for you to tell me. I need to understand. You can imagine how I felt. When I learned that you went to Wynne. Acted alone. Left me behind. Even though…” his voice lowered, “even though I am here for you. And when I saw you- when I saw how hurt you were-“ his voice wavered and she turned to face him again. He was holding back his own tears and looking into the fire. “That sight of you will haunt me to rest of my days.”  
     “Alistair, no. Please don’t let my mistake-“  
     He snatched her hand back. “I am your husband!” he almost yelled. He slammed a fist down on the bed. “You are my wife! I wasn’t there to protect you! I wasn’t there for you! I failed you! It was my mistake!” she shook her head in disbelief. How could he blame himself? “I didn’t earn your trust. So you didn’t come to me for help. I failed you…” he breathed.  
Leilani’s brow furrowed in anger at this claim- that he was bearing the weight of all this and was blaming himself. Despite all the pain, she sat up in the bed. He started to try to gently take her back down but when he reached for her, she threw her arms around his neck. Her shoulder exploded in pain with the gesture, but she didn’t care. She hugged him to her, his chin on her shoulder and his face in her hair.  
      “You’re wrong, Alistair. When I saw you- When I saw you standing there. And I reached for you- I realized…” her chest shuddered against him as she fought back tears, it was so hard to admit. But she had to let him know, what she felt when she knew he was there for her, “I realized just how much I trusted you. How much… I needed you. And you came for me. And you saved me. And here you are…” she slowly released him and held his weary worn, tear stained face in her hands, “taking care of me. You didn’t fail me. Not at all. You rescued me. From myself. From my own mistake. I am here now with you, because of you.” She pressed her own forehead against his. She didn’t know what had come over her. She just needed to him to know how she felt. Though she didn’t quite understand it herself. Right now, all she understood was that she needed, and wanted to touch this man. And thank him from the bottom of her heart. She needed him to understand, the he was blameless and had saved her. “So please… don’t ever think that you have failed me. You havent, and you never will. Thank you, Alistair, for coming to save me.”  
     Alistair combed his fingers through her hair and sat back so he could look at her. So he could admire her and wander over the face of the woman he was lucky enough to be forced to marry. ‘Maker… thank you…’ he prayed to himself, so glad that Leilani was going to be alright. Everything within him wanted to take her into his arms… but in her state it would most likely be counterproductive. She was still in bad shape. She was returning his smile, staring back at him. “Anytime, my darling. Just next time, how about I save you from a fluffy pack of kittens, or from a bug crawling around in your bedroom, or from a rogue leaf that gets tangled in your hair…?” he toyed with her long dark messy braid. She laughed and then winced in pain. “You better lay back down. Wynne healed you the best she could for now. She said the process may take a few days until your back to normal…”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “I mean that you are going to be bedridden for a few days, my dear…”  
Leilani’s face fell in defeat. But she understood. She didn’t want to be a weakling and be subjected to being taken care of like a baby… but by the way her leg felt… she knew she was unable to argue. Alistair reached to fix her pillow back.  
     “I don’t want to go back to sleep just yet.” She huffed. She was quite awake.  
     “Oh?” he arched an eyebrow. She didn’t catch the meaning of her own words.  
     “Will you stay up and talk to me for a bit?”  
   Alistair hid the disappointment in his face. “Anything you wish.” He smiled, and feeling emboldened by the way she had touched his face and held him, he climbed into the bed beside her. “But im not going to sit in that chair another second. My arse is numb and I have terrible crick in my back. Plus. This is my bed. So. You know. Belongs to me.”  
     Leilani’s face was on fire, her mouth was hanging open and her hands were holding the blankets to her chest as if they were a shield.Her heart slammed into her rib cage and her stomach was a bunch of fuzzy, tingly, wobbly knots. She was stunned… she had never been in the same bed with a man before!! let alone this man was- her husband! She swallowed a lump in her throat. His scent and warmth assailed her. And the way the firelight was dancing on his face and making his hair look like deep golden amber, his eyes dark, deep honey. ‘And I just embraced him!’ suddenly her own actions seemed very bold, and her face shone as bright as the fire. Alistair took pity on her.  
     “Oh yes and there was someone else who has been taking care of you as well.” He smiled and gave a short whistle. Balor all but bust through the door and collided into the side of the bed.  
     “Balor!” Leilani cried and reached for him. The mabari, understanding her condition, carefully crawled into the bed and showered her with gentle kisses as she showered him with pets and kisses as well. “I missed you so much! Thank you for saving me too, boy!” she buried her head in his big chest and he whimpered.  
    Alistair did not ignore the fact that Balor had snuggled right in between he and Leilani. “yes… hes such a good boy...” his eye twitched.

    When Wynne came in to check on her charge, she came upon a most heartwarming scene. Leilani was tucked well into the covers, her leg properly propped up still. She was leaning into Alistair’s chest, who was propped up, sitting against the head board, his head resting on the top of hers. And their dog was nestled in between them, his head on Leilani’s lap. All three were sound asleep. Alistair had his arms protectively around his future wife, and she had her good arm laying on his chest. The fire had died down somewhat and cast a sleepy, warm glow over them. Wynne smiled to herself, watched over them a little longer, and the quietly closed the door behind her. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to slow down a little from the previous, because theres some more action right around the corner haha C: thank you all soooo much for your kudos and comments!! I really do appreciate them! Helps me work harder haha. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! C: (Also, theres a little dialogue from DA, that has been slightly adjusted to fit the story)

The Elven Queen

Chapter 11: A Visit

    Leilani was a quick healer, especially with Wynne's particular help and Alistair's constant hen-ing over her. It was like he could sense she would try to get out of bed and come bursting through the doors, pointing a rigid, accusatory finger at her, and she would slowly, in defeat, sink back down in to the covers. Huffing. He would also bring her some form of "get well present" everyday. His bedroom was now entirely filled with exotic fruits, colorful flowers (despite it being winter, she expected magic at work), all kinds of sweets and even new clothes. Though with the unrest in the alienage (;D) there was much for him to do, he made especially sure to spend as much time with her as he could. Despite herself, she would look forward to his visits every day… Though they were usually playful, teasing visits, he would also inform her of how the alienage was repairing after the incident, and how he had men looking into how it had all began. They suspected someone else as the grand mastermind, especially with what the ‘leader’ stated about being misinformed and some of the documents they had found supported their suspicion. Yet, all the information was in a code, and all involved used only a letter or symbol as a signature. Covering their tracks well. Still Alistair assured they would be found and would be dragged here to pay for their actions. Leilani worried over her father, Shianni and Sorris. She hadn’t heard from them, though she knew they had been there and were not some of the elves that were sent off. Those unfortunate souls were being tracked down still, they would be recovered and saved from their fate. Duncan himself lead a crusade to go to their rescue, which put Leilani at ease.   
Sitting all day, with little to entertain her, Leilani’s thoughts drifted and she wandered over the past events. She could not deny the stark differences between herself, when she first arrived and now. How she hated them all. How she didn’t trust them. How she would scorn them and refuse their kindness. It was now so different… She cared for them so much. She trusted them implicitly. She couldn’t imagine handling this all on her own, without any one of them. Especially Alistair… She felt a small fire kindle in her at the thought of him. She placed a hand to her cheek as if to will away the growing blush. She could no longer deny this. As much as she wanted to, and as much as she couldn’t believe it- she was starting to care for Alistair more so than she had ever dreamed. Months ago, if she was asked how she viewed the king she would say “a bumbling, senseless boy wearing an undeserved crown, with the attention span of a nug and the intelligence of a bread crumb.” A smile curled at her lips. Now, if she was asked how she viewed the king- “a worthy, respectful, wonderful being. With a genuine and caring heart of gold….” Her eyes drifted and she stared out the balcony windows. Despite it being frigid outside, it was a beautiful, bright day. ‘And a warm smile… and kind, boyish eyes… and a stupid, infectious laugh…’ her smile grew all the more. And she hated herself for it, but she allowed it all the same. She didn’t know what was coming over her, or where this all came from. Perhaps when he lifted her so easily in his arms- the care, compassion, and tenderness in his face, and how he was obviously in pain over hers. She recalled how he had pressed his lips against her palm, though it was filthy, and stained in her own blood. He hadn’t cared. She stared at her palm and wondered over it. It was so brief, she tried to recall the feeling. Only a soft, plush, gentle warmth. Her blush grew all the more when she thought about that same soft, gentle warmth against her own lips… She started getting fidgety and restless.   
     “I cant sit here anymore!” She huffed. She blamed being confined to this bed and room for these ridiculous, fluffy thoughts. “I don’t care what they say… I am fit enough to walk at least!” She threw the blankets off and examined her leg. It was still very badly bruised and sore. But she had come a long way already with Wynne’s healing powers. She straightened her little white night gown and wiggled her toes. With determination, she set her feet on the plush carpet, ready to stand-  
     The doors violently swung open- “AH HA!” Alistair jabbed the same accusatory finger in her direction. Leilani rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, flopping back down in the bed.   
     “How do you do that?!” She cried, annoyed that she was caught yet again.  
     Alistair, as smug and cheeky as he ever had been, sauntered up to her, while tapping the side of his head. “Its my keen wife-intuition.”  
     “Your what?”  
     He pulled up a chair to her bedside. “That’s right, my dear. Wife-inuition. I have a sixth sense now. I call it the ‘spouse-sense.’ Or ‘Wife-worrier.’ I cant decide yet. Theyre both very catchy. Anyway, its here to stay and you can pout about it all you like. You’re not going anywhere….” His eyes narrowed, “the wife-worrier will find you…” She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at his ridiculousness, he had been making her laugh quite a bit during these visits. And as always, instead of sharing in her laugh, he would just watch her, with a balmy, lulling smile on his face. He didn’t want to miss a moment of her brilliant smile and chime-like laugh. The first time he encountered them, it took his breath away. And he knew that he could very easily and very happily enjoy them the rest of his life… He would protect these precious moments with all that he had. After she finished she sreturned his tender gaze and he started to feel it’s power over him, so he changed the subject. “How are you doing today, darling? I see your huffiness is almost back to normal level. I was worried about it.” He smirked.  
     She tilted her chin at him to show just how much her ‘huffiness’ had healed, and caused him to chuckle. “I really do think I can get out of this bed. Ive been laying here for almost two weeks! Im tired of just… laying here…” she sighed and placed her chin in her hands, staring out the window. “I feel like if I stay here another day ill become a permanent part of this bed. Like a bedpost, or headboard or pillow or something.”  
     “I cant lie. I wouldn’t mind that.” Alistair smirked and a long, dreamy sigh dragged out of his chest.   
     Leilani calmly blinked then grabbed one of the thick heavy pillows and slung it into his face. Almost knocking him out of the chair.  
     “Hey watch it now!” he laughed sheepishly, “you almost killed your present!”  
     “Maker. What did you bring me this time?” She tried to sound annoyed, but the excited light in her eyes and the smile still on her face, betrayed her.   
     “Here, look at this.” Alistair held up a single, beautiful red rose. It was a full, lovely bloom in a radiant, vibrant, deep red. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. And its fragrance was heavenly, despite all the flowers already in the room, this one seemed to blow them all away. This single, perfect rose. Like this was the first rose that the Maker created, and all others strived to reach its perfect petals, perfect color, and perfect scent. She was in awe of it and slowly reached to accept it- “Do you know what this is?”  
     Leilani paused. “is this a trick question?”  
     “Yes. Absolutely. Im trying to trick you. Is it working? Ah. I almost had you, didn’t I?” He laughed and gently pressed the flower into her hand. She gratefully accepted it and examined its unfathomable beauty, gently brushing her fingers over the velvety petals and breathing in its divine scent.   
     “Its so beautiful…” she breathed, entranced.  
     He brushed the back of his head. “I picked it in Lothering while I was there on ‘King Duty’ yesterday. It was there, in full bloom in the middle of winter. I remember thinking ‘how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness.’ I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn’t. So I just took it.”  
     “That’s a lovely sentiment.” She nodded, even though she too would normally leave such a flower to grow on its own, she wouldn’t have been able to walk by this one either and leave it behind.  
     “And I thought that I might give it to you…” he cleared his throat, “actually… I think the same things… when I look at you…” the blush was rampant.   
     Leilani’s blush was even more rampant. Instead of looking at him, she looked to the flower as a means of escape. “thank you, Alistair… that’s a lovely thought…” she breathed. Her breathing increasing. Hoping he wouldn’t notice. She swore he could hear her heart beat. ‘Maker… im not ready for this kind of…’ she argued with herself and looked to his adorable, bashful face, ‘…Maker help me… im not ready for this. This- whatever this is!’ she cried to herself. His smile was ruining her and her resolve not to like him. Indeed, he was making her distrust and hate of shems in general very, very difficult.   
     “Im glad you like it.” He laughed nervously. “I was just thinking- you havent had any of the good experience of being the future Queen of Ferelden- so far its been filled with work, troubles, duties and now… tragedy… And I thought I would say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amongst all this…” His gaze turned warm, as it been in the hallway when they were alone together in the estate. She could see the pulse in his neck, her eyes dragged up to his perfect mouth, parted in question. Waiting. She almost gasped to herself. Knowing that his full lips had been pressed against her skin. She went back to fumbling with rose. He could see he had made her slightly uncomfortable. But he did notice the warmth in her cheeks and the flush on her skin. Her brilliant green eyes were fixated on the rose, instead of his. She was embarrassed. But it gave him some hope. “I guess it was just a stupid impulse.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head again. “I dunno…. Was…. It… the wrong one?”  
     She whipped her head up. “Oh no! it was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Alistair.” She didn’t want him to think she didn’t appreciate the gesture. She was really very touched. His words made her stomach curl, her heart sigh and her pulse quicken. She had never been quite so… aware… of him before. And it was maddening. And she had no idea what she was going to do, or what she should say. She had never been in a situation like this… especially not with such a man as this…  
Alistair realized she was struggling within herself, and decided to help her. Though he was more than happy to continue on this subject. “Im glad you like it.” He sat back comfortably in his chair. Trying to dispel some of the tension between them and help Leilani relax a little more in presence. Not that he minded seeing her preciously flustered. “Now if we could move right along and get past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I would appreciate it.”  
     This time, the pillow hit him at full force, and knocked him out of chair and onto the carpet.  
     “Right. Im just going to stay down in here... In the floor…. Until the blushing stops.”   
     Leilani shook her head at him, but was grateful for the change of his demeanor- back to his playful, boyish, joking nature. She heaved a sigh of relief. She was worried what would happen, what would come over her, he had kept staring at her like that and nearing her. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She decided to get back to business.  
     “I would like to discuss important matters, if that would not inconvenience you. Your majesty.”  
     “Oh no, please do, Im quite at my leisure.” He situated the tossed pillow under his head, and made himself comfy, on his back, on the floor, staring up at his lovely wife, soaking in her presence like the sun. She turned to face him and put her feet on the floor. “I would very much like to return to the Alienage… I want to- check on my father. And the others. I need to see them and make sure they’re ok.” She was being serious, since she had awoken her heart tugged over this matter… She trusted Alistair and how this was being handled, but it would be a great comfort to her to see it. And to see her father…  
     Alistair sat up and gently took her hand. “Anything you ask, my dear.” He smiled, tempted to kiss every knuckle of the hand he held, but knew better. He had teased her enough…. For this morning… “So! Lets see how this leg is holding up, shall we?” he rose to his feet, still holding her hand for support as she nodded and tried to stand.   
     She slowly rose to her feet and to her full height. She was not surprised, her leg felt very weak and sore and her weight upon it did hurt quite a bit. She tried to walk a few steps and Alistair watched her struggle to not give way or show how much it pained her. She fumbled and Alistair quickly reached to catch her, holding her to his chest, extremely close. The blush was back instantly in Leilani’s face. She was very acutely aware of how strong and wide his chest was as she was pressed into it and leaning on him for support. Alistair’s eyes lighted and darkened at the same time- it was hard to describe.  
     “Back here again, are we?” He cocked an eyebrow up. Referring to the awkward, embarrassing moments. “Its not too late you know, we can still get to the steamy bits from here. It’s a good start, might I add. ”  
     She glared at him and stomped on his foot using her good leg.  
     “Alright, pressing on.” He continued to help her along. He roped an arm around her small waist for extra support. And he didn’t mind it in the least to keep a tight grip on her hip. She was of course, quite bothered by it. “How is it? Think you can manage to make it to the Alienage?”  
     She grimaced a little more with each step. Perhaps she wasn’t as quite as ready as she had hoped. But she was bound and determined to get there now. “I will manage. I want to see them.” She mumbled, biting at her lip.  
Alistair sighed. He couldn’t bear it any longer. “There’s no helping it then.” He sighed and then easily scooped her up in his arms.  
     “What are you-?! Alistair! What are you doing?!” She gasped, her face dangerously close to his as he carried his princess, of course, princess style.  
     “I will be your legs for you. If you want to go there, I will carry you. Every step.” he smiled and couldn’t resist pressing his forehead against hers, in adoration, as he started from the room. She almost stopped breathing, so moved and so touched by his words and his gesture. Being so close and being held against him- she was a mess. ‘He will be the end of me…’ He pushed through the door, truly determined to carry her every step of the way.  
     “Alistair...” she breathed.  
     “Yes, my darling.”  
     “We have to turn around, I have to change. Im still in my nightgown.”  
     “Ah.”

***  
     After the delay (her maids were summoned to help her with a quick bath, and to put on a comfortable, simple dress), Alistair was helping her into their carriage, on their way to the Alienage. Without Ducan there presently, Oghren, Sten and a few other guards accompanied them for safe keeping.   
     “Are you sure, you will be alright, dear? You’ve barely been on your feet at all, this might be very trying for you.” Wynne was worrying over, as any matronly-figure would. Leilani held a special place in her heart, since she had no daughter of her own.   
     “I will be fine, thank you Wynne.” Leilani warmly smiled and nodded her head.   
     “Ill take good care of her, don’t worry. She’s not getting out my sight.” He slowly turned and faced Leilani and tapped the side of his head (spouse-sense) then added, “ever again.”   
     “Just go, Alistair.”   
     “Right. Drive on!” he patted the top of the carriage and the horses pulled to a start. Wynne waved them off, still worried. She had given Leilani some herbs to take just in case she was feeling overwhelmed. She hoped she wouldn’t need them, but after observing them for the past two weeks, she knew Alistair would take the utmost care of Leilani, in her absence.   
It was a short ride to the alienage and when the carriage pulled up the elves stopped what they were doing and rushed to the gates to welcome them- they knew exactly who it was. Cyrion led the pack of them, followed by a tearful Shianni, who shoved her way to the front of the crowd. When the carriage doors were opened and Alistair took a step out they all cheered. Instantly recognizing their rescuer and the one that had instigated the repairs to their homes. He beamed at them and waved in a modest greeting, then held out his hand to assist Leilani out as well. A sudden hush fell over the crowd, they noticed how drawn and pale she was. Alistair was all too aware of it as well. But they all lowered their heads and bowed, some of them had not know that the elven maiden that had brought about the ruin of the slavers was actually the same elf that was sent off to be married. They were shocked yet overly proud of this realization, and gave her the proper greeting- as queen and fellow elf.   
     “Are you alright?” Alistair was back in hen mode.   
     She squeezed his hand, giving him some comfort and weakly smiled at him. Alistair would have to be her strength, and he was all too ready to oblige. She stepped down from the carriage and her father came to the front of the crowd- his face was already crumpling while trying to hold back tears.  
     “Father…” she whispered, the tears springing to her eyes as well. Her father was unable to speak, but practically ran to embrace her. Alistair let her go into her father’s arms. He smiled at the warm hug between his wife and father-in-law, who was kissing her hair and slowly rocking her in his arms. “Ive missed you so much!” Leilani cried into his shoulder, soaking it with tears.  
     “You have no idea, my girl. I have missed you, so, so, so very much. I am so glad you are here.” He laid his head down on top of hers and openly wept. “I was worried sick. I feared the worst. That you had succumbed to your injuries. But here you are. Im so glad you are alright. How are you doing? Are your wounds completely healed.” It was Cyrion’s time to be the over bearing mother hen now. He examined her face and brushed back her hair, studying the scar that was now there.   
     “Yes, father, I am much better now. They are taking wonderful care of me.”   
     “Good. I am so proud of you, Lani… I was so worried…” Cyrion held her face, all the love he had for her shining in his worn, tear-bleary eyes. He then turned his attention to Alistair. “King Alistair, thank you so much for-“  
Alistair stepped forward, “Come now, theres no need for formalities. I am after all your… you know…” he cleared his throat, actually a little nervous about meeting Leilani’s father. He didn’t seem like a very over-bearing parent, but he clearly treasured and loved his daughter, and probably saw Alistair as unworthy of her. Even if he was the king of their country. “I am very please to finally meet you, sir. I apologize for the delay.”  
     “Likewise.” Cyrion shook the extended hand, and smiled. “Thank you for saving us, and Leilani, and for nursing her back to health. I can see that she is in very good hands.” He studied Alistair for a moment, which only added to his nervousness.   
     “I promise, she will never come to harm again.”  
     “I snuck out that night after receiving your letter, father. I was panic stricken. I hadn’t even warned, Alistair. It was a miracle that he came when he did.” Alistair did not miss the smile she gave him, which he returned full force. If they hadn’t been notified… if they hadn’t made it there in time… What would have become of her? Alistair didn’t want to even think about it. “Let’s not dwell on it. I came to see how you all were doi-“  
     Leilani was almost tackled. By Shianni, of course. “Cousin!! I am so glad that you’re ok! I have missed you so much! Are you ok?! Are they treating you well?! What’s it like in the castle!?” Shianni was going a hundred words a minute. Leilani laughed to herself, she had missed Shianni, and all her crazy antics.  
     “Now Shianni, calm down. Cant you see you’re overwhelming her?” Sorris stepped out from the crowd Leilani noticed he still had some healing bruises, but for the most part, looked healthy. “Well. You’ve looked worse.” He laughed and struck his usual cocky stance.   
     “Its nice to see you too,” Leilani laughed, “Alistair, these are my cousins, Shianni and Sorris.”  
     “A pleasure.” Alistair extended his hand, Shianni pushed Sorris out of the way so she could be the first.  
     “I can believe im shaking hands with King of Ferelden!” She gushed, violently shaking his hand and jumping up and down. She could hardly contain her excitement.   
     “Keep that up and you wont be able to come within one hundred feet of him…” Sorris remarked.  
     “Father, how are the villagers? Are they all alright?” Cyrion was helping Leilani to their home. Alistair was trying to follow, but Shianni insisted in asking everything under the sun.   
     “They are… doing better… much better than we were.” Cyrion pulled out a chair for her to sit in, seeing how fatigued she was now. Leilani ran her hands over the dear table. Every nook and scratch in it like one upon her heart, everything in this little hut was so dear to her. It made her up. It was who she was. And she was very glad to be reminded of it. Her eyes lowered to the floor… there was not a trace of the guards that she had killed here in this very room. She shuddered thinking about it. But didn’t dwell on it any longer. She instead noticed all the repairs and improvements that had been made in their small home- the floor had been completely replaced. The walls patched up. The hearth rebuilt and some new furniture, along with all the utensils that were broken. The ceiling was completely redone as well. And there was a bounty of food, when normally there were nothing but scraps “Ah. So you’ve noticed.” He laughed and pressed some tea into her hands, taking a seat across from her. “The King’s men have been coming every day. Piecing it all back together except making everything better than what it was. Every house has been inspected and improved upon. Everyone has been given a penance, clothes, blankets. Food for the winter. Everything. And in the back, they are cultivating the land for crops that we can grow and sell in the market. We have been given healthy and hearty livestock of all kinds. Its truly amazing. They are turning everything around.” He took her hand. “because of you.”  
     Leilani felt tears swell in her eyes all over again. Her lips quivered. It wasn’t because of her…   
     “Sorry im late.. there were… Well. Your cousin is very curious.” Alistair laughed as he ducked into the door.  
      It was all because of him. Her heart swelled with an unfamiliar emotion looking at this man that had not only done so much for her, but for her people, for her family... Something started resonating within her. But she couldnt focus on it at the moment, she gave the hand of her precious father a squeeze.  
     “So, this is your old stomping grounds huh? Homey. I like it.” He beamed, looking around at the humble, simple, but cozy little house. He noticed that she was crying again, he started, but then assured himself she was just tearful over seeing her father again. He took a chair a little ways away from them so they could have their privacy. “I see the new committee has made their way here. Good. Im glad. Are the improvements to your liking? I know its only a small start, but we hope to increase-“  
     “It is more than enough. You are more than kind, King Alistair, to do this for us.”  
     Alistair waved him off. “You are proud citizens of Ferelden. And you should live as such. It is my pleasure to aid you in anyway. Are the other villagers pleased? We will be getting that eyesore of a gate down soon.”  
     “Everyone is overwhelmed with your kindness. We don’t know how to repay you.”  
     “Oh, believe me, you’ve paid me back tenfold.” He laughed and winked at Leilani.  
     “If you think so, I wont try to convince you otherwise.” Cyrion had a chuckle over this. He was more than aware of how his daughter could be. She tipped her chin up at both them and folded her arms.   
     “I received word from Duncan this morning. He has located the other villagers and they are safe. Your elder Valendrian is among them.”  
     “Thank goodness…” Cyrion let out a heavy sigh, slumping over the table. Everyone was so lost without Valendrian, the would be so pleased with the news. “Thank you, Kin- Alistair. We are very grateful to you and Ser Duncan.”  
     “Not at all. It was our duty. We have yet to uncover who was truly behind this act, but they will answer for it. Don’t worry.” Alistair assured him. Cyrion did not question the determination in his eyes.  
     “Now, tell me about how Leilani has been… adjusting… to her queenly life.” Cyrion sipped his tea, a wry smile on his face.  
     “Where do I begin…” Alistair tapped a finger to this chin.  
     “Don’t… you… dare…” Leilani hissed.  
     They spent quite a while talking, laughing, enjoying the reverie of their comfortable and long overdue visit. Shianni and Sorris joined them, of course, eager to see their cousin and hear about her new life. Alistair was all too eager to hear stories about Leilani as a child. And the complete and utter mischief she got into, with the chaos it caused for everyone. Alistair was rolling with laughter at her expense. She would have to ask Duncan and Wynne for some blackmail against him as well. They shared a small but hearty meal together. Alistair discussed plans that he and Duncan had, and wanted their opinions. Which were very helpful. Everyone was quite pleased with the future of the ‘Alienage’ they couldn’t decide what yet to call it, as it was no longer considered an alienage any longer. This village was the beginning of the restoration and rebuilding of every alienage in Ferelden. They understood that issues would arise, but now they could all face them together. They would have loved to continue- But night was fast falling and Leilani was starting to flag. The events of the day taxing her, it was the first day she had been out of bed at all. Cyrion and Alistair both caught on to how her exhaustion was taking her over. She was growing wane and pale…  
     “My, how late it has gotten. I think perhaps we should continue our discussions at another time?” Cyrion was the first to rise.  
     “Of course. Next time I shall bring Duncan, and we will have Valendrian and other appointed members to further discuss repairs.” Alistair shook his father-in-law’s hand again.   
     "I look forward to it.”   
     “On second thought… We will have you all at the castle, of course.” Alistair watched Cyrion’s eyes light up, he was clearly pleased with this arrangement.  
     “What a wonderful idea.” Leilani weakly smiled. “Shianni and Sorris should come along as well.”  
     “Of course. Theyre family after all.” Alistair moved to her side and helped her to stand. She was so exhausted she just wanted to lean into him and fall asleep.  
     “I have been wondering about this, cousin, who did you get to read Cyrion’s letter?” Shianni wondered.   
     “Yeah! Everyone in the village knows only Cyrion and Valendrian can read human writing.” Sorris laughed.  
Leilani fell silent. Alistair’s grip on her went rigid. She couldn’t let Shianni and Sorris know the gravity of the situation though. She forced a laugh, “A mage helped me. You know how I never had the patience for it.” Shianni and Sorris shared a laugh and mutual agreement. The first time Cyrion tried to teach Leilani how to read, she stabbed the book with a dagger. She didn’t dare look to Alistair, she was terrified. Terrified of the fear and regret he might be feeling- of the shame. Her breath grew labored as panic started waving over her.   
     “Well, I bid you all goodnight. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. I will see to it that she is properly healed. She’ll be back to her snarky, feisty self in no time. Im sure.” Alistair smiled, supporting his wife all the more as he felt her panic increasing.   
     They bid them goodnight, Cyrion tied Leilani’s cloak extra tight and the two shared a tender hug. Leilani didn’t want to let go of him. She had just became of just how much she had missed her dear, sweet father. And she had almost lost him… forever… She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We will see each other soon, father.”  
     “I have no doubts. Take care, my girl, and you too Alistair.”   
     As soon as the door shut behind them, Alistair lifted her into his arms. “You’ve had quite enough excitement for one day, havent you?”   
     “Alistair….” Her voice caught, her hands were clinching his cloak, tears streaming down her face. She was so mortified, scared and ashamed. The wind whipped at them, sending a chill right through them. It was going to be a very cold, long night. He hugged her closer and all but crashed into the carriage, desperate for shelter. Once inside its comfy folds, Alistair continued to hold her in his lap while she wept against him. “I-I didn’t want you to know…” she sobbed into him.  
     “Why, darling?”  
     “Because I was so ashamed. I thought that if you knew, you would just cast me aside, think that I was stupid, be ashamed of me… of a wife that cant read or write.” She bawled. It hurt her so much to admit to her greatest weakness and fear. “Im so sorry im such a failure.”  
     Alistair was quiet for a moment, making Leilani grow all the more fearful. She looked up at him, her heart open, wounded and bleeding- She had never felt so helpless and exposed before. Just waiting for him to toss her back out into the cold. Something within her knew… that if he did… she would never ever recover from losing him.  
     “Is that why you didn’t come to me when you received your father’s letter? You thought that?” He calmly asked. She bobbed her head, as he gently wiped tears away. He laughed. “You really think that after all ive put up with, getting close to you, I would just cast you aside? After all that ive endured? All this suffering?” he teased, “No. ive worked too hard to get here to let you spoil it. Though we will have to get you writing. You know. Gotta sign a few marriage documents…” Her face collapsed into a pitiful cry… she was so elated and relieved. He didn’t even care that she had such a terrible short coming. He still wanted to marry her, despite her ignorance. Such a terrible and worrisome weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She cried against his chest, happy tears, and he gently combed his finger through her hair. “Your stubbornness knows no ends.”   
     “Neither does your undeserved kindness.” She was trying to get a hold of herself, dabbing her face on her cloak. “I was so afraid you would be ashamed of me… Ive been dreading it all this time…”  
     “Ashamed of you?” Alistair breathed and gently took her chin to make her face him, though she was trying to hide her face, pink and swollen from all the tears. “Look at you. You’re beautiful.” He continued staring deeply into her eyes and running his hand through her hair. “You’re smart. You’re determined. You’re clever and resourceful. You’re an endless supply of unknowing, unintentional entertainment for me. You are the most headstrong and determined woman ive ever know. And your shortcomings… make you all the more endearing.” His thumb brushed her bottom lip and his eyes lowered to her mouth. “Maker. I am a lucky man.” He whispered. Leilani felt a terrible yet wonderful bolt of warmth, fear, confusion, panic, everything- go through her and ripple throughout every inch of her body. It was like she had been struck by lightning, in the form of Alistair’s touch. Her heart near to rupturing, her stomach curling, her breathing almost stopped completely. She was frozen in his arms, but felt herself- leaning in, desiring, wondering… wanting… Her own eyes trickled down to his mouth in complete reverence, fascination and yearning. “Leilani…” he whispered her name, and she felt one arm slowly slip around her waist while his other hand slid around to the back of her neck. She knew that she was growing weaker and weaker- with every smile he gave her, every touch of his hand, every warm, tender glance... her resolve and walls were crumbling. She felt her own body being pulling into him, her hands clinching his cloak to her. Her eyes slowly slipping closed in time with his. He had defeated her, in every way. His saving and providing for her family had finally broken her.  
     “A-Alistair…” the worry, fear yet final surrender was in her voice and bade Alistair draw in.  
     It was at that moment that the carriage decided to lurch foreword. Alistair ended up head butting Leilani in the face, and spilling her from his lap into the floor boards.  
     “Damn.” Alistair could have wept himself as a slew of curses flew from Leilani’s mouth- that he would not dare try to claim again at the moment.


	12. Chapter Tweleve: the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im alive! Sorry about the delay everyone! Without further ado, i give you a very long and rewarding chapter c; please enjoy! Forgive me!

The Elven Queen

Chapter 12: the Ball

 

     A week had passed since that tragic occurrence. Valendrian was rescued and nursed back to health, along with the other elves that were taken. Once his strength had returned, they held the first of many meeting to discuss future progress. Leilani was exhausted trying to keep Shianni in line as they toured the castle. She even let her have some of her many dresses. The visit was pleasant and a welcomed distraction from other duties. Her family was treated like nobles, and left bearing many gifts that Alistair kept shoving into their arms. Her father loved Balor and wished that his “grand-dog” could come visit him soon. They departed that night with the promise to return, but there was much work to be done in the village preparing for a bitterly cold winter. Leilani had gathered more than enough supplies for them, and gave Shianni a prized fur cloak that any Orleasian would have fainted over. She had retired back to her room after watching them be driven through the gates, in nothing less than the royal coach, of course. She was brushing through her hair one last time before going to bed when there was a knock at her. She had begun to fear knocks on her door, they usually brought bad news. She sighed and reluctantly opened it. To her relief, it was Wynne. “Wynne! To what do I owe the honor?” Leilani stirred the fire to make sure it was warm enough in her large room.  
      “Well, I thought I had better come and discuss a.. certain.. matter with you. A Ferelden royal custom, that im sure youre unaware of….”  
      Perhaps this visit was one of bad news after all. Leilani feared the worst. Especially with the force smile Wynne had on her face. “And… what kind of custom is that?” She questioned, drawing her robe tighter as if to brace for the news.  
      “It is royal custom that, in order to announce the wedding of a king, we are to hold… a grand ball… in celebration.”  
      “A what.”  
      “Yes. A ball. In order to announce your engagement to Alistair.”  
      “But everyone already knows we’re engaged! The guy who sells carrots in town even knows we’re engaged! He sent us a bouquet of carrots!” Leilani flapped her arms in frustration. A human ball? No. A human grand ball? What a ridiculous, superfluous notion! They didn’t need anything of the sort! If she could have her way, there would be brief ceremony with only a few of their friends and that be the end of it. She completely forgot about how these nobles like to overdo everything to the extent of absurdity. “ Let me try this again. They are insisting that we throw a ridiculous ball… to announce our wedding… that they are all aware of already…?”  
      “Of course they are. And they are outraged that a ball hasn’t been thrown yet. Positively outraged, as some nobles described it.” Leilani’s mouth hung open at the thought of this. Wynne held up a poised hand in defense. “ I know you think this is imbecilic. I do as well. However, we need the nobles to approve of this union- and must do our utmost best to earn their consent and blessing so it will help us with our future plans for the elves. The more incredible this announcement is, the more support we will have.” Leilani slumped down on her bed, dumbfounded.  
      “These people… really care about this stupid ball that much? To base a civil cause on how well it does?  
      “Yes…. Sadly.”  
      “This is insane.”  
      “Yes. Yes it is.”  
      Leilani sighed and pressed a hand to her head, thinking that after what they had been through it might be smoother sailing- she was very wrong. “Fine. If it pleases these posh fools. We will throw the most grand, unnecessarily gaudy and outrageous ball that has ever been conducted. Since that’s what it takes, apparently.” Leilani mumbled curses in elvish under her breath and brushed her hair violently.  
      “Im glad you agree. It was harder to talk Alistair into it.” Wynne chuckled.  
      Leilani froze and did her best to not sound interested in what she had to say. “Oh? I thought he would be all for such a frivolous thing.”  
      “Oh no dear, he wants to have the actual wedding as soon as possible. He’s quite depressed that this ball is standing in the way of it.” Wynne did not miss out on the way Leilani’s skin flushed and how she had to lower her eyes before giving her pleasure away. Wynne was going to have so much fun with this. “Well, I best be off to bed and you as well my dear. We have a lot of work ahead of us.”  
      “Work?”  
      “Of course my dear. You must learn all the proper court etiquette and dances in… oh…. Three days.” She shrugged.  
      “Three days?!”  
      “Let’s hope you’re as fast a learner as you are healer.” Wynne smiled and slipped out of the door, leaving a panicked Leilani behind. Another night of hardly any sleep.

***  
      Alistair and Duncan were having a nice quiet lunch, discussing the furthering of the investigation of who could have been responsible for the alienage calamity. They had found several correspondence, but they were all very vague and were signed by a meaningless symbol, it was quite frustrating, but Duncan was sure they would overturn the culprit eventually.  
      “As the wedding draws near, I am certain that whatever evil was behind this they will show their hand again. In a last attempt at revenge or rebellion- whatever their disgusting cause is.” Duncan finished his meal, and puffed on his pipe, studying the letters over and over again.  
      “I fear you may be right. Though this time we will be prepared. It was unfortunate that we were late discovering what was going on at the alienage… We wont let that happen again.” Alistair was being serious for a change, the whole matter was deeply troubling and concerning to him. Especially since- “I cant help but think. If things had been different. What would have been Leilani’s fate?” He stared blankly at his plate, squeezing the knife in his hand.  
      “We are fortunate that we do not have to wonder, Alistair. It was thanks to Leilani that we were able to stop them and save the elves.”  
      “You’re right. Maker, thank goodness… I couldn’t imagine..” He breathed.  
      Suddenly the door was kicked open and the lady in question was there standing- her legged still stuck out from the attack. Duncan was not surprised, Alistair almost leapt from his chair.  
      “And you were worried about her?” Duncan mused.  
      “Alistair!” She barked, hands on hips and eyes smoldering. Alistair couldn’t decide if he should hide behind his chair or just try to sink under the table. The way her eyes were focused on him, he was learning, was usually not a good thing.  
      “Y-yes, my darling?” he whimpered.  
      “Do you know how absolutely ridiculous this whole stupid ball charade is?!”  
      “Im quite aware.”  
      “Then why are we doing this?!”  
      “Political reasons, dear.”  
      “You’re the king! Cant you do something about it?!” She hissed, stomping up to him.  
      “Have I told you how positively lovely you look when you’re angry?” Alistair smiled, recoiling a little from his defensive state.  
      “Im not joking! Why are we going through with this?” She huffed and finally slumped down into a chair, she was completely exhausted from the past two-days of ‘ballroom etiquette’ class.  
      “I take it lessons are going well, Lady Leilani?” Duncan tried to hide the laugh in his voice.  
      “Do you know Sten is teaching me how to ball room dance? Sten. The Qunari.” Leilani sighed. Her feet ached. Sten was, to everyone’s surprise, a marvelous dancer. He valued and loved the arts and was a quick study- after all the balls he had to stand guard at, he had every graceful, elegant move committed to flawless memory. But his giant Qunari feet did some serious damage- she always miss-stepped and was punished for it. Seriously, he punished her by stepping on her feet.  
      “I cant believe I have been missing all these precious moments…” Alistair smiled and sighed, incurring Leilani’s wrath all the more. “Do you think someone could capture it in a painting for me? Id love to have it for when I needed a laugh.”  
      “I would rip it from the wall and crash it over your head.” Leilani sneered.  
      “I look forward to it, darling. I hope they manage to capture your beautiful scowl. It would truly take a master to capture such unfathomable beauty yet seething rage. Im such a lucky man.”  
      Leilani “humpfed” and folded her arms, turning her attention to Duncan. “And what do you make of all this, Ser Duncan? Do you think its truly necessary that we go through with this?”  
     ‘I don’t see why not. I try to view it as a chance to strengthen and forge alliances. Alistair is right, its truly a political means rather than purely for the entertainment.”  
     “You will be there then?”  
     “Maker, no.”  
      Leilani now turned her wrath on Duncan, who like Alistair, had a bit of weakness for her pouting face. “…I suppose I could make an appearance.”  
     “Oh but you must, Duncan! Im having them make a statue of you. Entirely out of cheese. You know, to commemorate your bringing us blissfully happy love birds together.”  
     “Such an honor.” Duncan said dryly.  
     Wynne appeared at the door. “Oh there you are, Leilani! You’re late for your posturing class. Your curtsey is positively barbaric.”  
     “Thank you, Wynne.” Leilani sneered and peeled herself from the comfort of the chair. She had but one more day of this torture. She started shuffling toward Wynne-  
     “Tut tut tut! You are leaving the room, bid the gentlemen a fair evening.” Wynne directed her back to Alistair and Duncan.  
     “But Alistair isn’t a gentleman.”  
     “Curtsey.” Wynne’s eyes narrowed as slim as a Chantry school marm’s. Alistair even straightened in his seat. With a sigh, Lielani slowly spun around, hoisted up two corners of her dress, bent a knee and plopped her head down as if she had been half-way decapitated.  
     “I bid you good evening, gentlemen.” She snipped and made her exit. With all the air of a haughty, determined queen.  
     Duncan waited for the doors to close. “Im not a judge on curtseying, but I do believe that was the worst I have ever seen. Even among toddlers.”  
     “I thought it was charming.” Alistair shrugged his shoulders.  
     Duncan gave him a pitying stare. “What have we done to you…”

***  
     After some time of bruised feet, fork placement, head tilting and book balancing, Leilani was almost somewhat presentable for the ball. She had only three days, but Wynne and Sten had made the most of it. As long as she smiled and held her tongue, they would be so amazed by her natural beauty and grace, they might not notice she was wearing her mother’s old raggedy boots, and that she would scrunch up her nose at nobles she found repulsive. Yes, Wynne’s plan was to make her shine in splendor as distraction for the way Leilani would kick her dress out in order to walk better. Wynne had spent the past three nights beseeching the Maker for his aid. Goodness knows they would need it. And so the evening of the celebratory ball came- and so, everything was in uproar: flowers were not arranged properly, one of the chefs was caught making out with a maid instead of preparing the meats, a nug had gotten loose in the castle, Leilani tore her best stockings, one of the gilded statues was not as shiny as the others, new tapestries on the wall had not been properly dusted, Alistair couldn’t decide on his red or blue coat, the greens had not been hedged well enough, the nug got loose in the castle again, two of the fountains were too frozen over to work, the ballroom floor was overly polished and might as well have been a frozen over lake and Duncan lost his favorite pipe. Wynne was found four hours before the ball in a closet.  
     Leilani was sitting peacefully on her bed, practicing writing her name (Wynne had been showing her) on some parchment. There was a warm, gentle fire going, casting a relaxing amber glow about the room. The sun was just starting to descend, giving out its last sleepy sigh of light as it drew back over her floor and furnishings. Balor snoozed at the end of the bed, the happy whimpers of his dreams escaping every now and then. The curls of steam rising from a cup of tea sitting on her night stand- its fragrant aroma drifted about the room in a soothing scent. She took in a long, deep, pleased sigh. She loved these peaceful moments to herself. She lightly hummed and as she started practicing writing Alistair’s name. And then all hell broke loose.  
     “MY LADY! WE MUST GET YOU READY!” She was surprised her doors didn’t splinter from the maid’s impact. Her parchment was slapped out of her hands, she was tugged in five different directions, her clothes pinched at, then she was practically thrown into her vanity. Ersula, Lettie, and Beatrice, the ladies in waiting, were in a panic.  
     “Wh-whats going on?!” Leilani cried as her hair was attacked. It felt like seven birds were fluttering in it, fighting over the best piece of straw for their nest.  
     “The ball! Its almost time for the ball and you’re still in your day dress!! Maker!”  
     “Be calm, Ersula! We will get through this!”  
     “Her hair is in tangles!”  
     “Her face has dirt and crumbs all over it!”  
     “I cant find her matching petticoat!”  
     “Maker, forbid!”  
     “Just look at her stockings in the floor! They’re torn to shreds!” Ersula almost fainted at this news.  
     “Quick! Run to Lord Alistair’s chambers and see which coat he is wearing! Quick, man!” Nelle bolted off like lightning. She returned within a split second, in complete disarray.  
     “He’s wearing his dark red coat! With the gold trimmings!”  
     “Quuuick! Quuuiick! Her crimson and gold dress!” Letti sprinted into her wardrobe and came bustling out with an outrageously lavish dress. It was one of the most expensive and adorned dresses in her possession.  
     “That!?” She cried, knowing how heavy and smothering such a ravishing, velvet dress was going to be.  
     “No questions!” Beatrice slapped her face with a scented wash rag and started to scrub. “Some get the scented oils and perfumes! And the ornaments for her hair!”  
     Leilani was slowly being tortured alive, she looked to the corner of her room where Balor was cowering. She reached out a quivering hand to him “Help….me…boy….” She whispered, Balor’s eyes swelled but he turned his face away. Ashamed of his own fear and failure. Leilani was left to brave the elements of her raging ladies in waiting alone. They scrubbed, polished, and pampered her skin. Brushing it lightly with a daintily scented powder to hide her naturally tanned skinned. Pale, porcelain skin was all the rage in Orlais. So were birds perched on your left hand. They twisted and curled and pinned and pulled her hair into a halo of curls on top with a dark chesnut cascade down the back of her neck. It was lovely, elegant style, but also showed her wild, untamed manner. They dotted her dark, silken curls with ivory flowers, and set a slim golden tiara on top as well. Her dress was heaved tightly to her thin frame, to the point where breathing would be somewhat difficult. The corset crushed against her body to give her lithe, slender frame a bit of curve. She couldn’t believe it looked like she had a somewhat decent sized chest. It fascinated her. The dress was heavy- it was a thick velvety fabric, made for the wintery months, and it was a deep, luscious, crimson red. It reminded her much of the rose Alistair gave her, and it made her unable to fight back a smile. There were golden roses embroidered throughout it and they shimmered under the firelight. It was by far the most beautiful dress she had ever worn. Even she admitted that the dress suited her well, it made the color of her skin glowing and warm, the green of her eyes stand out, and the red in chestnut hair shine. She had never felt so beautiful. And what was worse- she could not wait for Alistair to see her in this. A blush sprang into her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.  
     “Now look at you miss… Ive never seen a prettier elf, or human in all my life.” Lettie sighed with pride.  
     “Shes gorgeous.”  
     “King Alistair will be floored.”  
     “What a beautiful elven queen we will have!”  
     Leilani was touched by their praises. “All because of you three. Without you, I would have my same day dress on and smudges on my face. I am very grateful for everything you three do.” She laughed, knowing it was true. To her surprise they all three wrapped their arms around her and smothered her into a hug.  
     “Now that’s enough, ladies!” Ersula wiped a tear of pride away, “we are going to crush her petticoat.”  
     “Ser Duncan should be on the way shortly, mi’lady.”  
     “Ser Duncan?” Leilani tilted her head in wonder.  
     “Oh yes, my lady, unfortunately King Alistair had to go before you for ceremonial purposes. Everyone is to bow to him as they enter.”  
     Leilani tried not to show the disappointment in her face, but her maids saw it all too easily. They shared and clever, knowing smile with each other. “But once he sees you, my queen, he wont leave your side! That I guarantee!” Lettie cheered and squeezed her shoulders. There was a light tap on the door, Duncan had arrived to escort her into the ballroom.

***

    “Now don’t be nervous, Leilani, you have to have your wits and poise about you when facing these people. Every sentence is a double edged sword, every smile hiding some secret malice, every gesture feigning friend while masking foe. These nobles may be all good graces, but we cannot overlook the fact that the ones responsible of the unrest in the alienage may be lurking amongst the crowd. Looking for a weakness, an opportunity… You must face them all with confidence, bravery and resolution. Show them we will not waver and we are not afraid.” Duncan had her arm folded into his as he led her down the hall. He words were softly spoken, but emboldening. She could see why this man was a legend among his people and a leader of this country. Though his grip on her arm was gentle, she knew it had so much strength. It gave her all the more courage to face these people.  
     “Don’t worry, Duncan. I will face them all. I will show them what an elf is capable of.”  
     “I have no doubts. We will find Alistair, right away, im sure he will need you. …He’s really sort of terrible at grand ceremonies such as this. Very awkward public speaker.”  
     Leilani tried not to laugh and break her “determined” face. The came to the entrance of the grand room, the doors towered almost to the ceiling and they were artfully draped with garland. Two servants lowly bowed and opened the doors, slowly for them to enter. Leilani couldn’t help but gasp. She had never really seen this room before, unadorned, but what it had become was the sight of loveliness and elegance. Fires gloriously burned in golden braziers, filling the room with warmth and dazzling light. The chandeliers beamed high over their heads. The room was blissfully glowing. There were garlands draped, twined, curled beautifully about with enchanted white flowers shimming and basking in the glow of the firelights. Grand columns lined the outskirts of the magnanimous room, all covered in twirling ivy and the same glittering flowers. Ferelden shields, banners, streams flowed about like swaying willow trees. The whole sight was beautiful, and golden seeming. And there were so many people. Leilani never dreamed so many people would attend. She marveled at them from the safety of the top of the grand staircase. They were all dressed to outrageously lavish standards. So many swirling skirts, frills, deep velvety and scintillating metallic colors, in a kaleidoscope on the moon colored dance floor. Leilani thought she was staring into someone’s dream at first… She and Duncan were announced, everyone turned and gave an applaud, well some did, others went right back to their conversations. Others hid behind fans and wine glass rims, she could see their mouths moving in subdued whispers. These were the people she had to be on the lookout for. Some of these nobles were truly here to enjoy the festivities, but Leilani feared most were here to criticize and test her mettle. She would be happy to oblige. Duncan took her hand and led her down the grand stair case. The merriment and laughter ensued, all had returned to its previous state. But Leilani could feel a static in the air. Duncan had assured her that nothing would go wrong tonight, and she trusted him. She stole a glance at him. His eyes though they seemed light and agreeable, were focused and observing. They were truly safe under his watch. He caught her staring at him and gave her a soothing smile.  
     “You have nothing to fear, my dear. I know it will be trying, but I do hope you can enjoy yourself a little.” He patted the hand that was snug in the crook of his arm. “You’ve worked so hard to get here. Its only right that you and Alistair actually enjoy your marriage celebration.” A ring of giggles and girlish teasing drew their attention. Duncan sighed a little to himself. "And may i present, Bann Teagan, of Redcliff, who is also Alistair's uncle." Duncan raised a hand to a pleasant appearing gentleman who was standing about a group of giggling ladies. She could already tell he was Alistair's uncle- he had that same mischievous, boyish gleam in his smile and eyes. Though unlike Alistair, he seemed to be a most determined flirt.  
    "Ah! At last we meet. The poor ill-fated beauty forced into a marriage of convenience to my dearest, but dim-witted King of a nephew." Teagan took her hand and artfully bowed over it.  
    "It is advised to not being saying such things so easily. Or loudly. Your grace." Duncan said through gritted teeth while training to feign a jovial smile. It never worked for him. Duncan does not merely smile. Any random onlooker could tell that mustache was trying to hide a lie. He faced was taut and strained. Unused to being pulled in such a manner.  
    "But of course, my apologies Ser Duncan. My but what a beauty you are! Alistair certainly is lucky. Were i a younger man forced into the throws of matrimony i would be not be downcast in the slightest if you were to be my-"  
    "I see Teagan is making his usual proposal to the first pretty maiden he sees. Cant take your eyes off of him for one second..." Alistair swooped in reclaiming Leilani's hand and pulled her safely behind him. "Sorry, dear uncle, but this one is quite taken. With me. She is my wife. Well, soon to be. So. Paws off." and shooed him away with his hand.  
    "So possessive. How adorable. Though i can see why. I would never leave such a beauty. You wouldnt want some dashing young noble gentleman to steal her away."  
    "If youre referring to yourself. yeah. ive got nothing to worry about." Alistair shot him on more daring glare and then focused his attention on his nervous fiancee. "How are you holding up. Im so sorry i couldnt walk in with you... there were... formalities and complications. Ive never thrown a ball. Well, not like a dancing ball, ive thrown a regular ball and many other things for that matter. Spears, rocks, punches, my back, temper tantrums... I didnt know how many tedious, annoying, aggravations there were! I have shaken at least thirty dozen hands, and one bird's foot. Puh. Orleasians. Birds are the newest thing I suppose.”  
    Leiani decided she could forgive him for not being her escort, since he looked so wonderful in his full royal regalia. Gilded golden armor that shone like sunlight, it literally seemed he was lighting up the room. Behind him trailed a long deep crimson cloak, a color that matched her gown to a fault. Though there were so many different colorful outfits- vibrant, brilliant, shimmering shades and hues all around- he was by far the most... distracting and eye catching. As she had noticed and mused over before, Alistair seemed to be made of sunshine, happier times, and warm honeyed smiles. He was like the embodiment of a summer’s day, right before dusk- when its still warm, but not too much, and there is a refreshing cool breeze, the last comfort of a wonderful day with the promise of another one. He was truly beautiful. Truly captivating. And she was beginning to notice this more and more every day. He smirked at her, and his eyes drooped a little, eased by her presence. Her heart hammered a brief second when she realized he was holding her hand. Out of every beautiful woman in this whole grand room, he was holding her hand. She could not help the smile that tugged her mouth and the color that rose in her cheeks.  
    "My darling. You look absolutely beautiful. I know I tell you this alot. Because, well, its true. Everyday. But particularly tonight. You are absolutely beautiful. And tomorrow too, in case I dont have time to tell you. Who am I kidding? I’ll find the time anyway." Alistair gave her a dreamy smile, and her hand a gentle squeeze. Maker, what this human was doing to her heart. She lowered her eyes and face, embarrassed she might give herself away…  
    “You look… quite well… yourself…” she mumbled, keeping her dainty, blushing head dipped low.  
    “I hate to interrupt King Alistair, but you must continue making your rounds. There are plenty of other nobles to greet.” A servant interjected their brief moment and Alistair’s face creaked into a forced smile. Duncan knew the noise well.  
    “Pardon me, its seems I must go ‘king’ some more – and by that I mean subtly insulting people about their ridiculous outfits. Ive stepped on at least six absurdly long trains made out of some fluffy feathery material-“  
    “Your Majesty…”  
    “Right. Onward, man! To battle!” Alistair mocked charged back into the muck of the population.  
    “Oh how most ungallant of Alistair, leaving the most glorious woman in the room to have those posh sods talk him up about their latest import and what have you. Allow me to show you around the room, my dear, it would be my honor.” Teagan cocked his arm out for her to take. She cast a leery eye at Duncan. However he was most distracted. He was petrified to find, in fact, a commemoration statute of himself. Made entirely of cheese, as Alistair had promised.  
    “Thank you, Bann Teagan, I would be most grateful.” And she really was, she had absolutely no idea how to even begin to circulate amongst these nobles. And so, Teagan lead her around the grand ballroom, proclaiming her as the eleven bride to be, drawing everyone’s attention. The way he spoke of her, playing her up in the eyes of these people, was just what they needed. He was quite the showman, and knew more about her than Leilani thought. He marveled the gathered nobles with his speeches of her beauty, elegance, the bravery she showed for her people- everyone was entranced by his words and her humility. If she was not the talk of the ball before, she certainly was now. Nobles who at first shunned and snuffed her, bit their cheeks, and wandered nearer to catch a glimpse of this heroine, this champion of her people. She was being offered carriages, rare wines, dazzling materials for her spring wardrobe, promises of having her visit their summer homes etc etc. She was the hot commodity. Not the Orleasian bird perches.  
    The ever watchful Wynne could see the lady starting to flag and be overwhelmed with the praise and the delights of all the nobles. She went right to her rescue. “Pardon me, my ladies and gentlemen, I must still my lady for a brief word.” Wynne dipped in and out, gracefully dragging Leilani behind her.  
    “I… cant… breathe…” Leilani gasped. She was truly at her limit. “So… many… people…”  
    “You did well, my dear. For your first ball.” Wynne patted her on her back, leading her to a small alcove and settee. A servant brought her a goblet of spiced wine. “I must hand it to Teagan, he certainly did us a favor show-boating you to the crowd. They’re all enamored with you. It will be most efficient for our cause.”  
    “Well that’s good to hear… I suppose… I don’t know how I feel about being ‘show-boated’ like im a prize winning horse-beast.”  
    “It’s the nobility dear. It’s the same thing.” Wynne laughed at Leilani’s dismay. “So far, everything is going according to plan… no mischief has been detected, no secrets being whispered. We have eyes and ears all throughout the room. I think we can rest assured for this evening. I do hope you will be able to enjoy it. I daresay your wedding day may be a bit of a rush.”  
‘Wedding… day…’ Leilani thought to herself. It all seemed like a far off dream still. Yet, it would be any day now. She would be a queen… But more importantly… she would be Alistair’s wife. Her face flushed and she downed her wine.  
“Im sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to trouble you with the notion. But we will discuss that later. Im sure Alistair will want to hear every detail as well. Hes so funny about the whole thing.”  
    Leilani suddenly feared running into Alistair at this moment. “Wh-where is Alistair in all this crowd anyway?”  
    “Oh…. Just across the room…” the way Wynne said it, so peculiar and teasing as she sipped her wine, made Leilani curious. She followed Wynne’s gaze and spotted the young King all the way across the gilded room.  
    Surrounded by women, who were overly fawning over him, giggling, and one even touched his arm. He was all smiles too, and was very animated in speaking about some subject they feigned fascination over. Wynne watched in horror as Leilani actually snapped her golden goblet in half, the wine pouring onto the ballroom floor. Like spilled blood.

***  
     He didn’t know why, but Alistair felt this terrible chill start at the base of his spine and run up the back of his neck. Bristling every hair on his body. He looked around to see if an window or door of the balcony had been open. He didn’t see one that way. Perhaps the windows at the- “Oh Maker.” He breathed.  
     He spotted Leilani across the room. The look in her eyes. That’s where this deathly chill was coming from. He had seen many of her looks: cute ones, angry ones, sweet ones- but this one blew them all away. There was blood lust in those usually beautiful eyes. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in all of his years. He even reached for a sword, instinctively, and it wasnt there. She started making her way across the room. Alistair’s life flashed before his eyes- playing in the mud at Redcliff, reading books in the library floor, being sent to the chantry, templar training, scoldings, washing pots, playing with mabari, Duncan arriving, the joining, playing in the mud again- before he could finish, she was before him. He could feel the anger radiating off of her like a massive fire engulfing a whole entire village. He looked to the women around him- they obviously felt it too. Their eyes bulged and they begin to slink away, hiding in the crowd. Some left immediately, fearing their lives. Leilani’s eyes bore into him, he felt himself sweating profusely.  
     “H-hello my darling, are you having-“  
     “Who were they.” It wasn’t a question, it was an accusation. The bitter cold in her voice stabbed him in the heart. he was indeed a dead man.  
     “Some noblewomen of Denerim. They were inquiring about you. I was doing my best to described your beauty… and grace… and magnificence… and immeasurable mercy and forgiveness…. Like that of Andraste herself…”  
     Leilani was all of sudden hit with this sickening realization- that she was actually jealous. Her breath slammed out of her and she caught herself. It couldn’t be! She was actually infuriated, angry, jealous, over those women for just being near Alistair! For laughing with Alistair! For smiling at Alistair! For touching his stupid arm! ‘What have I become! What is wrong with me! Jealous! I would never!’ she cried to herself, her breathing frantic. If she was this jealous over such a small thing… then she… she… Her eyes shot to him- there was genuine concern in his warm, beautiful brown eyes.  
     “Are you alright, darling? You look so pale.” He gently took her arms, he thought that she was growing faint over how overwhelming the ball was. He never would have dreamed she was jealous over him. “Lets get you some fresh air.” Now she felt even more foolish for being mad at him for no reason. Tears clawed her throat and stung her eyes and she shook off his hands, storming away from him. She was mortified and ashamed. She did her best to gracefully push through the crowd, bow her head, smile when she needed to, and made her way to one of the balconies- she pushed herself through the glass doors and gasped at the cold air. It was a relief to her burning skin and thrumming blood.  
     “I cant believe it…” she mumbled to herself wiping tears away before they rolled down her powdered face. “Im so stupid… I acted like an idiot!” her voice cracked, she was even more embarrassed.  
     “Leilani! There you are! You had me worried- Maker’s breath! Its colder than Sten’s sense of humor out here!” Alistair had managed to track her through the crowd.  
     “Go away, Alistair!”  
     “Im not Balor, you know. That’s not going to work on me. Especially when you’re upset.” He circled to her side, his face knotted when he saw that she was crying. “Darling, whatever is the matter?”  
     “It’s nothing! Go back inside!” She snapped.  
    “ Well, not without you, be kind of embarrassing to be having an engagement party. By myself. Now come, whats the matter? Wine not wine-y enough? Statues not shiny enough? Sten step on your toes again? Is it what im wearing? Because honestly I didn’t know we would match, if you’re embarrassed by it, I can go change. Itll take me half an hour to get out of this. We’ll have to leave Duncan in charge of entertainment. That would be the end of the ball, at least.”  
     He was only making her feel worse by trying to make her cheer up and smile. And even worse because she knew that was all he ever wanted and cared about. He tenderly took her arms and turned her towards him.  
     “Dar- Leilani… what is it? …If this is too much for you, i-if you’re having second thoughts about our wedding…” he sucked in a deep breath, afraid, “then…I suppose I can understand it… but please, l-let’s talk about this, Leilani, I don’t want to… scare you off…” He took her hands in his. “I want you to hear me out, Leilani… I want you to at least- at least consider,” he cupped her face in one hand as he stared, longingly, delicately, and devotedly at her, “becoming mine. For real. Not just because you have to, not because you are being forced to.”  
     “You already own me, Alistair.” She sadly whispered, a cold tear slipping down her face.  
     He sighed and dropped his hands, in frustration. His breath puffing out into the cold night air. “I don’t want to _own_ you. Well. Maybe I do? But- Its- Its something different. Its- its just hard to explain!” he ran his finger through his hair in frustration and messed up his usually tidy, sturdy style. “I-Ive never felt like this before. I don’t know what to do or what the right thing is to say- I just know. I want you. I want to be with you. You drive me _crazy_. I never stop thinking about you. I feel like my head is going to explode every time im around you. I want you. Its maddening. I don’t want to own you, like a possession or something terse like that. You were forced to be mine under this crazy condition and I want…” he turned back towards her, she couldn’t help the hot tears building up in her eyes. ‘Whats wrong with me?! Why is this making me cry?!’ she warred within herself, her body surging and whirling with that same growing warmth, her heart about to claw up her throat and burst out. It had been stirring and bubbling up inside her. She had been fighting this warm, but frightening feeling for so long, but she didn’t know if she could hold it back any longer. It terrified her. It scared her half to death. She wanted to run, to leave it all, but when she looked at him- He took her hands in his and pressed his lips against them, “ I want you to be mine out of your own volition.” He spoke against her knuckles, before kissing every one of them. She gasped, still as a statue, the feeling of his lips on her skin was electrifying. “Leilani, forgive me, but I cant wait another agonizing moment-”  
    Now, Leilani had never been kissed before. She wasn’t interested in that sort of thing growing up. She was much too focused on training with knives, daggers bows, tackling Sorris and practicing her other rogue skills. She wasn’t interested in boys and romance at all, she felt it impractical. So when Alistair’s hand slid up the back of her neck and brushed through her hair, it was new to her. When he used that same hand to gently pull her face towards his encroaching one, it was new to her. When his mouth pressed gently into hers, and tugged at her lips with his own, it was new to her. When his lips suddenly turned a bit more aggressive and possessive as they claimed hers, it was new to her. When his free hand snaked around her waist and pulled her lithe body against his wide, strong chest, drawing in more breath to kiss her with, it was new to her. When a new, strange, unknown warmth curled in her belly and her heart fluttered like a bird as he took her further into him, it was new to her. This all was very very new to her. Her body, mind, heart, everything was in disarray, utter chaos, explosions going off, emotions flying off their tracks bouncing off walls, slamming into each other, she felt everything tingle yet everything being numb. She didnt know what to do, how to react, she was frozen in this blissful but frightening moment. His mouth completely captured her. All fight had left her, she had given up.  
     “Maker….” Alistair panted, finally breaking apart. He searched Leilani’s eyes. As he expected, they showed her complete confusion, bewilderment, fear and the fight brewing within her. Where he was so sure of himself, she was still trying to figure her own self out. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help himself any longer. What he was beginning to feel for her could no longer be abated… His hands were still cradling her face, flushed pink now, and his thumbs brushed over her warmed cheeks. She was too startled and befuddled warring with her own emotions to react just yet. She didn’t even seem to be breathing. There was a swirling torrent within her. She was outraged, she was angry, she was startled. But yet, she was tingly, she was warm, she was light. Her lips sort of burned, sort of tingled, from his stubble, they felt swollen. Her face was hot to the touch she knew, and her eyes were watery, but she wasn’t sure why. Her heart twisted every which way in her chest, racing, beating, storming a mile a minute. Her legs felt weak. Her hands were splayed out against his chest- that she took notice was so large, hard and taut against her. She recalled the muscles that were beneath this armor- not too bulky, but lean, honed, the body of a warrior not too far seasoned and filled still with youthful glow and definition. Her eyes focused on his- they were normally such a light, warm, honeyed brown, but now they were darker in the middle. Almost dangerous and demanding. Though they were set, determined and focused, within moments they turned pleading, soft, gentle… she traveled down his face to his lips, barely parted, they too were a little puffy. She had never noticed this before, but he actually had a very full, attractive mouth… “Leilani…” he whispered his thumb now brushing her thick bottom lip and waking her from her wandering his own. Her breath caught realizing what kind of situation she was in exactly- Held against the chest of a man- not just a man, a human King, and her future husband, who had just seized her very first kiss. The emotions of what should be the last bits of her previous resentment started bubbling up within her, or at least it was trying to, but the bubbles of confusion and wonder kept it at bay… If she should be so angry and outraged at this, why did she feel so… so… “Leilani. Please listen. I know you are probably confused and angry. I know you, you are probably angry somewhere in there, but are still trying to figure this out at the moment. It will come later im sure, and ill feel its full force. But for right now,” he pressed his forehead against hers, “just forgive me, please.” He sighed into her hair and held her tightly against him, wrapping his long, velvet cloak around them both.  
    Leilani was still sorting through just what had all happened: She was jealous, she realized how strong her feelings towards Alistair had grown, she stormed off like a child, Alistair chased after her, Alistair said sweet words, Alistair ki- kiss- kissed her. Her body jilted a bit, recalling the wonderful, passionate, extraordinary feel of her first kiss. Especially with this man. Her lips tingled again, her face was still a scalding pink, and her heart would be beating a mile a minute for at least another week. He would suffer her wrath for stealing her first kiss so abruptly and without warning, but for now, she would take his advice and forgive him. Her eyes slid closed as she relaxed into him, and into the warmth he was enfolding around her. And unable to resist herself, she slid her arms around his back and held him into her as well.  
     “I will kill you tomorrow.”  
     “I know, my darling.” He kissed the top of her head, smiling, and gently rocked her against him. “Im looking forward to it.”  
     The ball carried on without the king and future queen as they enjoyed this enlightening and endearing time together, such a wonderful warmth under a silver star studded sky in the dead of winter. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Queen Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D finally getting somewhere! Hope you all enjoy! This is just the build up to the next little adventure before the wedding! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, as always C:

**Chapter 13:  Queen Lessons**

 

            And so the grand ball ended, and Wynne was happy to announce the results were very positive. Once the couple returned to the room, they were announced and Leilani was praised as the future Queen. Everyone raved over her beauty, poise and elegance. Over her command of politics, knowledge and her graceful, pleasing opinions. These were of course rehearsed, but they had no idea. Leilani had to bite her tongue more than once. And whenever she felt a snide comment start to rear its ugly head, Wynne would pinch her, Duncan would do this terrifying chuckle, and Alistair would ask her if she needed more wine. She needed a lot of wine that night. But everything went splendid and all were pleased with the future queen. There were promises of unfailing, unwavering support and recognition from almost every noble. And as to be expected, some lingered in the back, whispering, glaring, and refusing to see the merit in this ‘knife-ear-queen.’ Duncan made sure to take note of them. It was no surprise Arl Howe and his son were of the group… Duncan had his theories, but as of yet had nothing to act on. They slid from the castle as lowly as they came in.

            But now there was another battle to face. This was one was Leilani’s own personal battle. Over her emotions. They were everywhere, befuddled, overlapping, against each other, alongside each other, confused and basically in utter turmoil. As to be expected of our heroine, she was unable to sleep that night. She laid her in her bed, eyes wide and pried awake re-playing the entire night in her aching head. The sheer beauty of the ball, how taken with Alistair she had been, just at the sight of him, how she ran away out of shame, how Alistair drove every doubt of his earnest feelings towards her with a kiss. Her face flushed, she swore there was smoke coming out of her ears. She was instantly embarrassed, shy, annoyingly girly all over again. She covered her face with her pillow. As if Balor was going to judge her. He had no idea what was going on- she had brought him plates and plates of feast food from the ball and he was now in a food coma at the end of her bed. ‘What has come over me?!’ she cried to herself. Never in her life had she acted like this- like Shianni did over the ‘hot new guy from Lothering.’ There was always some new guy at the Alienage that Shianni was always chasing after. Now Leilani had some understanding of why Shianni was so annoying during those times- She was smiling, and giggling, and kicking her feet. It was absolutely repulsive. She was the daughter of a rogue. She was trained with knives, with cunning, dexterity, short swords and lock picking. That had been her focus all her life growing up. Honing her mother’s skills. So she could use them against the shems… And now here she was. Giggling. Over one of the said shems. But how different her mind was! How she had pretty much hated Alistair, planned to kill him in his sleep almost, and now… now… it was very much the opposite. She smothered her face further into the pillow. She knew that at first, the kiss was clumsy. She didn’t know what to do, she was panicking the moment she realized what he was doing. But as his lips took her own, he gently, warmly guided her, and it became effortless. Like a perfect dance that didn’t even need to be practiced. The way she felt- those pools and curls of that emotion- it was breathtaking… She sighed and threw her pillow across the room. It was useless to deny it any further… She bit her lip. She wasn’t about to consider these foolish childish thoughts a moment longer. She curled back into her sheets, huffing and decided upon sleeping this all off. ‘Just swept up in this whole stupid wedding stuff. Like its some stupid fairytale or something.’ She grumbled. However the hammering of her excited, elated,  yearning heart never ceased. And the look in Alistair’s eyes was there every time she tried to close hers. There would be no sleep tonight.

 

***

            Wynne could finally take no more. Ever since she roused Leilani from her bed, the girl was almost impossible. She shrugged into some mix-matched clothes, but her hair in a loose, messy braid, missed her mouth when trying to drink tea and bit her plate along with her toast. Wynne had never seen her young charge act like this before. Gone was the proud, fiery young queen and here was a defeated, fatigued, clueless little teenager. She had been staring at the same word for over twenty minutes. There were times where her mouth would tug to say something, but a lazy smile was all that curled out. Wynne had to get to the bottom of this…

"Leilani? Are you alright?" Wynne asked, genuinely concerned due to her student’s dazed, blank expression. Typically Leilani was very alert and focused during their little reading and writing classes- but today she almost seemed like she was- half dreaming or in a trance. The marks on the page looked like a Darkspawn picked up a twig, dipped it in mud and tried to write Blight poetry. It was very concerning. "Perhaps we should take a break? You seem a bit... tired, dear."

Leilani finally snapped out of her reverie. Truthfully, due to her lack of sleep and weakened state she had been playing through all the sweet scenarios she had had with Alistair. She was quite at her leisure remembering warm smiles and sweet eyes. She realized she was drifting once again- "W-what? No! N-no im fine Wynne... just got a little sidetracked." She cleared her throat, knowing that Wynne was studying the increasing blush on her face. "So tell me about this letter 'w' again. It sounds fascinating."

"We were discussing these compound words..."

"Ah."

"I think i will go prepare us some tea. I think it would be... beneficial... for you..." she tried not to show her concern, as she got up from the table. Wynne had her suspicions, but had no evidence. Yet. Judging by the way Leilani and Alistair acted when they returned to the ball the other night... something must have happened to make Leilani reduce to such a state. With a small smirk, she left the room, already hatching evil Wynne plans. 

Leilani sighed and put her head on the table. Unaware that she would now have ink marks all over her forehead. That messily spelled out the word ‘sundial.’ She could cry at her misfortune, that and because she was so sleepy.  "Oh this is just disastrous." she breathed to herself. "Ive got to snap out of this and stop acting like a little girl!" She huffed, dragged herself back up in her chair and picked up her quill again. She did a comforting, confidence building exercise of writing her name. Every time she got a little better and it was easier to read... though still looked like a foreign language to most… She had showed Duncan her progress before. She wrote the word "darkspawn" for him. He smiled at it and said "Yes. thats a very good illustration of a fence." Patted her head, and walked off. Needless to say she was a little discouraged. 

She went back to writing after recalling the crushing defeat. After she finished her squiggles for her name... she decided she would practice Alistair's as well. Not for any particular reason of course. With just the first letter, already the blush sprang back into her face. Her palms got all sweaty, as if writing regularly wasn’t hard enough. She held her breath as she managed each letter. She heard the door click back open and assumed it was Wynne.

"Im sorry about before, Wynne, i promise im much more focused n-"

"Having trouble paying attention, darling?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, dripping from those honeyed lips. The quill almost snapped in her hand. Alistair strolled leisurely into the room, his face and features relaxed and inviting. He was overly confident of something and it made her all the more nervous. Leilani was so enchanted by his golden presence that she forgot about  the writing (rather, squiggling) his name on her parchment. Seeing that confident, but lazy smirk and his bright brown eyes made her lose all of her senses. It was very dangerous for her... he slowly circled the desk and came to stand beside her. Instantly her heart was about to burst from racing. And only just from having him in the same room. "I must admit that its been hard for me... as well..." he cleared his throat and looked out the window, then his eyes fluttered back to the desk. "Ah! Have i interrupted writing class? I hate that im missing out on this... Such precious moments." he laughed and looked at the simple words she had been working on. And then he caught something of great interest. "And what is this?" 

Leilani snapped back into reality. It was the third time today. Color sprang into her cheeks when she realized he was indicating the parchment with their squiggled names. "I-its nothing!" she tried to snatch it away, but he was too quick.

"Is that MY name?!" he laughed dodging her attacks and she tried to rip the paper from his hands.

"N-no! I would never waste precious ink on such a thing!"

"Oh yes. Sure darling. So is A L I S T A I R some elven word for cabbage or something?"  
"It's what we call an incredibly annoying person!"

"Meh. Not your best comeback. You seem pretty distracted today? Whatever could it be?" he was having the best time, laughing at her embarrassment and dancing around the room, narrowly avoiding her, as she chased after him. He had become very good at dodging as of late. Once got enough distance in between them and he could safely pause- "If i may, make an improvement..." he quickly scribbled something on the document. and tossed it back to her. There was something in between their names. Leilani of course couldnt make it out. She did take note that he had elegant, curvy and lovely handwriting. She wasn’t expecting that.

"Wh-what does it say?" She cried and stomped her foot. His beautiful script was even more hard to read.

“Now what is the fun of learning if I just tell you the answer?”

“Alistair…” she hissed.

“Im serious, darling! I cant just go spoiling your education. Id never hear the end of it. What if that word popped up in a speech or something that you, as queen, had to give? ‘oh wait, I know this word! Alistair told it to me once, but I didn’t learn it! Oh woe is me!’ and then you take a horrible guess at it and say, I dunno, ‘holey boots’ and the whole thing is just utterly ruined. Utterly ruined. Mind you, you’d have to be a pretty bad reader to get ‘holey boots’ out of that word…”

Leilani jerked her chin up at him, something he realized more and more that he loved dearly, and rolled her parchment. “May I inquire the nature of your visit today, sir?” she was all cold formalities now, because she couldn’t find a decent enough retort. They were getting harder and harder to come by. His smile was most disarming. “I was under the impression you would be locked away in meetings all day. Is Duncan taking you out for a walk?”

“That’s better!” Alistair warmly chuckled and slowly paced back to the window. Leilani watched as his smile somewhat faded and the glint in his eyes simmered a bit. “I must confess, I did plan to seek you out to talk about… well… to talk about what happened last night at the ball.”

Leilani was instantly sorry she asked. She held her breath and crumpled her paper in her hands on accident. Her heart rippled through out her body sending hot flashes and a panicky feeling. She had to try to keep her cool, to not let him know how much it troubled her. He would just absolutely love it.

“Ive done some thinking. And I realized my actions had been a bit- forward and brash. That you might not be where I am- intermsofromanticfeelingsandallthatgooeynonsense.” He hurriedly blurted out. The blush blooming more and more in his face. He raised a hand to his mouth and coughed a little. He too could not help but feel the sheer panic, embarrassment and utter vulnerability in her presence. What her scared, lovely face, and frightened large eyes did to him… How he wanted to comfort her and show her what he meant. But he was unsure of exactly where his standing was. “Perhaps I might have taken a liberty that you were not ready for. And I would feel just awful, if you felt that I- uh. Um. Forced it. Upon you.” He scratched the back of his head, unable to look at her. “When you didn’t want that kind of… attention… from me…”

Leilani took a second to catch up. “oh!” she gasped, realizing what he meant. She hadn’t really considered it before. She didn’t feel like he forced it upon her at all. If anything she had just happily went in to his trap, and easily allowed him to take this ‘liberty.’ What worried her most is that she knew… she could happily wander into it again… Her gaze drifted to his mouth and the same surge of warmth curled within her. She cleared her own throat. “i-I don’t feel that way… that much…anyway…” she mumbled to Alistair’s relief. He could have slumped over. He had been worrying about it all night.

“Im so glad. The last thing I want to do is drive you away or worry you more.” He sighed and placed a hand to his head.

“I-Im not that kind of wife.” She mumbled again. Having no idea what this was doing to Alistair’s heart. “A-and im sorry.” She bowed her head down, fumbling with her parchment.

“For what darling?” Alistair was slowly drawing near her, ready to take her back into his arms. She was intoxicating to him and he could barely resist himself anymore.

“W-well it was my… my first kiss… and I fear that I was not very good at it.” She blushed even more, ashamed to admit such a fault.

“That was your first kiss?” Alistair was frozen. Eye wide open.

She bobbed her dainty brown curls in compliance.

“I was your first kiss?”

Again, she bobbed her head yes. The pink growing all the more about her face and adorable in his eyes.

“Maker’s breath…” Alistair had to lean on a chair for support. He was so overcome with complete and utter jubilation. He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes and mouth wide- he was so happy he couldn’t properly function.

Leilani thought it best to change the subject before she admitted other embarrassing facts about herself. “So what did you write on here anyway!” she tried to sound snippy, but that too was getting harder and harder to do in his presence.

He pulled himself from his euphoria and gave her one of his most charming smiles, that took her breath away. He shrugged and sauntered off. "Guess you'll have to keep practicing, my darling." Then he held the door open just in time for Wynne who was carrying a tray of tea. "Also, youre supposed to write only on the parchment, darling." he tapped his forehead. Leilani paled and reached to touch her own, smearing the ink that was there. “I highly doubt you can pass yourself off as a sundial.”

"Alistair! I didnt even expect to see you today. What with all the meetings going on." Wynne mused.

"I managed to slip away for a bit." He smiled and looked to Leilani, "needed to remind myself what im working for. Anyway, enjoy your day ladies." and with that he ducked out, not without blowing an annoyingly exaggerated kiss at Leilani who snuffed it.

"Im sure you had a lovely visit." Wynne tried not to laugh as Leilani tried to scrub the ink off of her forehead. 

"Yes. it was great." She said dryly then picked up the paper to show Wynne. "What does this say Wynne? Alistair wrote it on my practice parchment. i cant make it out..."

"Let's see... Oh...." Wynne's eyes bulged and a hand went to her mouth in shock. Leilani feared the worst. Probably some snide remark or insult. Unfit for the lady-like eyes of Wynne.  But instead, after a brief pause and most sly and devious smirk turned her mouth. Leilani had come to learn this was never a good sign when dealing with Wynne and feared what Alistair had gotten her into. “Well darling, its not for me to say. I think the intention is for you to read it. When you’re ready.” She patted Leilani’s head, as Duncan did, making her feeling like a naïve child.

“I cant possibly read that! It looks like a bunch of swirly curly nonsense stupid Alistair things!”

“Im sure you’ll be able to understand it soon enough.” This time her smile turned warm and she brushed through Leilani’s bangs in a motherly, caring way. “That is if you pay attention during your lessons. Now. Drink some tea. We are going to start from the beginning.” There was the Wynne she knew. Leilani continued with her lessons, and she was quite focused, she would only peer down at the Alistair’s writing every now and then, willing that it would make sense to her.

 

***

 

            “I suppose youre wondering why I have called this meeting.” Wynne started the next morning. She had summoned Duncan, Alistair, Leilani and a few of their closest servants.

            “I must admit its crossed my mind. Its not everyday your own grand enchanter calls you to your own breakfast room for a meeting that I can only assume is going to be about either magic, the state of the country, or trying to figure out who gnawed on your favorite staff. My money is on Sten.” Alistair sipped a cup of tea, in good form already this morning. He and Leilani were so far 5-3. But the day was still young and Leilani was back on her game.

            “Never mind, Wynne. Please do go on.” Leilani bowed her dainty head, she had also been taking “queen lessons.” Trying to feign the good graces of a gentle and ladylike queen.

            “We are here to discuss the date of wedding.” Wynne thundered.

            “Fenedhis.” Lielani tried to stand up out of her seat, about to make a run for it and Wynne shoved her back down.

            “That is true. We have not yet decided upon the day. There is no point in delaying it now.” Duncan stuffed his pipe. He was hoping to duck out soon. This was certainly not his forte.

            “Well then, shall we say tomorrow? I for one, certainly cannot wait.” Alistair beamed, Leilani balked.

            “Well I can!” Leilani snapped, and Wynne shoved a biscuit in her mouth.

            “I hate to disappoint you, Alistair, but these things take preparations. We will at least need three weeks. There will be, however much to get done in that time. All the invitations must be sent out, all the flowers and decorations ordered. Then there’s the matter of your wardrobe and your trousseau for your honeymoon.”

            “Honeymoon?!” Leilani spit the biscuit out. “Just how do we have time for that nonsense!”

            “Darling, lets not call our honeymoon nonsense. K? Its kind of hurtful. Like really hurtful.” Alistair patted her hand and she smacked it away.

            “We cant leave Denerim with these kind of matters going on!” Leilani rose to her feet.

            “But it will be most beneficial for appearance sake. Everyone will expect the happy king and queen, united in blissful, loving matrimony to spend at least  few days away.” Wynne clasped her hands together and sighed.

            “Judging by the way she looks…” Alistair watched as Leilani bent a spoon in her hands, “it will not be all that blissful.”

            “We will not be leaving Ferelden. Its already been arranged. We will be lodging in a quaint castle in the country. Far enough away from peering eyes, but close enough to be back within the city should anything happen. Everything will be fine Leilani.” Duncan smoothed her over somewhat.

    “That being said, we have one more pieces of business.” Wynned nodded to Leilani. “Now go ahead and ask dear, like we practiced.” Wynne artfully dipped her head.

            “Oh right!” Leilani clambered out of her seat, smoothed her dress down and approached Alistair. The determination on her set face was making him nervous. She cleared her throat and jutted out her hand, “give me the money.”

            Wynne coughed and grabbed on to the back of the chair. “No. No no, dear. We are not robbing him. We are courteously and demurely asking for a small amount of coins.”

            “I see…” Leilani rubbed her chin and then started the whole thing over. She smoothed her dress, folded her hands neatly in front of her, took a breath and said “give me the money… please.” And then jutted her hand out in his face.

            “Yeah…. I don’t think that was much better.” Alistair tried not to laugh, but regardless reached around and pulled out a small coin pouch. “I don’t think I like what these so called ‘queen lessons’ are putting in to her head. What’s next? She’ll be demanding her own castle? Her own twelve horse drawn carriage? to wear my crown and suit of armor?”

            “It would suit me better than those stupid, frilly dresses.” Leilani huffed.

            “I would have to disagree. Im very fond of those stupid, frilly dresses.” Alistair winked at her and tipped her chin up at him, offended. “May I- or should I say- Dare I ask why am I being robbed in such an aggressive manner?”

            “No you may not.” Leilani snatched the purse out of his hand and sauntered off.

            “If you must know, we are going to town. For our own reasons.” Wynne was trying to push Leilani out of the door before more questions could be asked.

            “Allow me to send a few guards with you,” Duncan started to rise from his seat-

            “That is quite unnecessary I assure, Ser Duncan. We can handle ourselves. And we are taking Balor of course. All the protection we need.” Wynne waved his offer off.

            “Going alone?! Into Denerim?! You do realize we have some malicious group that is probably plotting to sabotage everything we have worked for at this moment? Its waaaay too dangerous for you two to be going out alone!” Alistair protested.

“Nonsense! We will be perfectly fine. We are going to be wearing disguises just in case. For extra precaution. There’s no need to get your feathers ruffled, Alistair. I will take good care of Leilani for you.”

“I must object along with Alis-“ Duncan tried to reason as well, however Wynne slammed the door in their faces.

“Run child! Go change before they have a chance to stop us!” Wynne laughed and they were both running down the hall. Wynne was positively glowing, something that Leilani had hardly seen before.

“But Wynne, why are we going to Denerim? Not that I mind, im very excited!” Leilani hadn’t actually walked through Denerim since she was first brought to the castle. And even then, she certainly was not able to go for a nice stroll through the market.

“Well dear, there are customs that I am sure you are unaware of, and one is exchanging a wedding present with the groom.”

“Exchange-! You mean I have to buy Alistair a present! I have no idea what he would want!” Leilani cried, suddenly their trip wasn’t sounding as exciting as it had first been.

“That’s why we’re going! To see if we can find you something! Now hurry and get changed!”

Leilani could scarcely back out now, after seeing how much fun Wynne was having. She shrugged out of her dress and chose her plainest one with a subtle brown cloak and hood to further hide herself. “Balor, let’s go, boy!” She called and the gargantuan dog hopped off her bed. They met with Wynne before Alistair could even assemble a party of guards and were through the gates just in the nick of time.

 “Do try not to panic, Alistair.” Duncan somewhat smiled, watching the two girls run from the main bridge and into the city. “im sure they will be alright.”

Alistair was a crumpled heap on the floor. “My future wife has abandoned me. Weeks before our wedding. Taken my coin purse. To go shopping. What reason is there not to panic?! When they get back, that's the end to these so-called Queen lessons!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Another chapter out already c; im really trying to get to the wedding chapter this weekend! We have only a few more chapters to go!! C: Enjoy! Thanks so much for the kudos and the comments! theyre really good motivation haha!

**Chapter 14: An Outing  
**

 

            As soon as Leilani and Wynne crossed over the bridge and through the gates, their own little adventure started. Luckily the weather was turning warm and it looked as though spring had finally settled in. Leilani was completely unfamiliar with the many shops and stalls around the Denerim market, so she was dependent on Wynne and her guidance. Balor, just happy to stretch his legs, trotted beside her with his tongue hanging out to one side. Due to his impressive presence most of the townsfolk scattered out of their way, Leilani and Wynne were oblivious- they were much too enchanted by the bustling city. They went from stall to stall looking over the wares and goods- some from all over Thedas. Everything from gilded axes of Orzammar  to Antivan scarves and feathered hats from Rivain. There were many rare and valuable pieces that they passed, but nothing quite stood out to Leilani as being Alistair-worthy.

            “There certainly are some incredible things here, but I just don’t know what Alistair would want.” Leilani sighed, eyeing some small daggers at a smith store that would be perfect for hiding under her dresses.

            “Nothing in particular that he talks about the most?”

            “Cheese?”

            “Ah. Well, we will keep looking then. There’s bound to be something here that will make the perfect gift. Oh! I know just the place!” Wynne dragged Leilani down some back street and came to a shop that at first didn’t look that remarkable, despite its name. “The Wonders of Thedas!” Wynne exclaimed and perched her hands atop her hips. “Its been a while since ive been here. Let’s look around,  at least.” Leilani agreed and the three ventured inside.

            “Dogs are not allowed in the Wonders of Thedas.” They were greeted rather abruptly by a very monotone man who was shelving some ancient looking tomes.

            “My apologies… Balor, you stand guard at the door, boy.” Balor whimpered, but did as he was commanded. Needless to say, no other shoppers dared near the door with him standing in front of it like a gargoyle.

            “Many thanks, valued customer.” The man slightly bowed his head and went back to his work.

            “This certainly is… a strange… place…” Leilani started casually viewing some of the wares and almost jumped when she came across a crystal skull and petrified hand of an ogre. “Very interesting place.”  

            “Isnt is just wonderful. It’s a mages paradise.” Wynee sighed flipping through some scrolls and then wandering over to the enchanted robes.

            Leilani had her doubts, but seeing how much Wynne was enjoying herself, she decided to bite her tongue and at least look around. Among all the odd and macabre artifacts, something did catch her eye- they were a pair of silverlite griffon statuettes. She picked one up and felt its weight and worth, they were very high end products. She looked and something was scribbled in the base of one. All she could do was make out the first word as “grey” and only the first three letters of the second word “war.”  They were particularly interesting to her because Alistair would sometimes wear armor or a cloak with similar looking designs on them. Griffons standing back to back, their proud wings flexed and displayed. She wandered over them and decided they would be perfect book ends for Alistair and all his many collections. She couldn’t contain her smile.

            “Wynne! Look what I have found!” She went running with the heavy pieces in her hands.

            “Oh how lovely dear! What a find!” Wynne turned around, Leilani almost toppled over, she was hold a staff with three beaded skulls at the top, their hair still intact. She would never understand the world of mages. “Those will be a perfect gift for Alistair. And I thought you may want to see these as well…” Wynne lead her to one of the many book cases. Leilani felt a little uncomfortable by all the big words on the binds of the tomes. “Here.” When pulled a large set of books that were bound together.

            Leilani did her best but could only make out so much, with Wynne’s help she read one of the titles- “The Legends of Ferelden.” She whispered her fingers tracing the letters. “He would love that as well! He loves lore and history! He tries to tell me about it all the time! I just never listen!” She beamed, Wynne tried to smile. “We will take that as well!”

            The Tranquil owner packaged their purchases, and victorious, they barged out of the store. Balor all too eager to be reunited with his beloved owner.  Leilani never would have guess she would find something, but these two presents were perfect for Alistair. She felt a warmth filling her face and heart as she hugged the presents to her chest. The thought of buying something for him and getting to see him surprised filled her with eager anticipation. She had to slow her giddy heart down a bit and remind herself the wedding was still few weeks away.

            “Well it seems a shame to return to the castle so soon,” Wynne clucked her tongue.

            “Who says we have to! We should go pay a visit to the alienage and check on Father!”

            “An excellent idea. If Alistair says anything about us being late, we will tell him we were being diplomatic and checking on how the repairs at the alienage were going.”

 

**

            When they arrived to the alienage, they took their hoods down to reveal themselves and received a hero’s welcome. Almost the entire village poured out of their homes and dropped their work to come and greet them. They sang with praises and cheers. They bowed to Wynne, respectfully, and tackled Leilani out of habit. It wasn’t long before Valendrian and Cyrion made their way through the crowd, Shianni of course not far behind them.

            “My dear girl, what a pleasant surprise!” Cyrion rushed to hug his daughter and lifted her up in his loving arms.

            Valendrian dipped his head to Wynne. “It is always a pleasure Sera Wynne. To what do we owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?”

            “We were in the area and Leilani desired to stop by. Also, we wanted to make sure the repairs were still underway.”

            “Oh yes. King Alistair has made good on his promise. As you can see-“ He gestured to the refurnished and reinforced homes. They had first been little but huts, but now were starting to look more like proper houses. Though human in build, they retained much of Dalish design and customs so as not to take them too far away from their heritage. Instead of an alienage, it was starting to look like a quaint, cozy little village with happy and welcoming inhabitants. With spring starting, grasses and sod were being planted and with them flowers and gardens were springing up all over the place. They were even making walkways instead of having muddied, dirtied worn paths. Leilani had to quickly wipe away tears at how proud she was. Her heart was bursting with for love of her home and gratitude to the man she would soon call husband.

            “Cousin!” Shianni almost knocked Leilani to the ground as she jumped into her. “Im so glad to see you! How have you been! How is Alistair! Oh look, you brought your dog!!” Balor was much too preoccupied to notice he was being discussed. The village children were climbing up on his back for ride and giving him all the belly rubs and head pats he could dream of. He was quite the celebrity himself. “You couldn’t have come at a better time cousin,” Shianni suddenly became a bit serious, “there were some men, not from around here that came by yesterday.”

            “Yes, I was about to address that.” Valendrian cleared his throat, “I would think them to be mercenaries, hired to rough us up a bit.”  
            “What?” Leilani seethed and clenched her fists. So whoever it was behind the attack was at it again, going through an outside force.

            “Do go on, Valenderian.” Wynne pressed.

            “They wore armor, none the like that I have seen around here before. They gave some idle threat, flipped over a vegetable cart, started a little bit of a brawl, thankfully the guards that King Alistair has posted came to our rescue this time. Still though, it was a great discomfort and cause a lot of  trouble. I expected as much with the impending wedding. I do not think their threats were idle, I believe they will be back to accost us in greater numbers. We had best deal with them before it gets any worse. They put some kind of propaganda poster on the village walls.” Velandrian sighed, placing a withered hand to his aching head.

            “Leave it to me, Keeper  Valendrian. I will take care of this matter.” Leilani clasped his hand, determined to avenge her people yet again.

            “My thanks to you, dear child. Please let King Alistair know on my behalf. I was just about to send word concerning it.”

            “Yeesss… I will let him know…” Leilani beamed and nodded her head. Wynne did not miss the hint in her voice, she was all too familiar with it. Cyrion too cocked an eyebrow, but she distracted him with a hug good bye. “Goodbye, Father. I will come and visit you soon. And of course I will see you all that wedding!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. She was so pleased that he was looking much healthier and had gained a little weight. Much could be said for all the villagers. It did her heart so much good to see the vast improvement of their lives and homes. The warm, healthy smiles showing her that every step she had taken had been overly worth it. She had to leave before she started crying again.

            As they walked through the opened gated door, Wynne whispered in her ear. “You have no intention of reporting back to Alistair do you?”

            “Of course not.” Leilani located the paper that was tacked up on the newly reinforced walls. “What does this garbage say, Wynne?”

            “Hmm… a bunch of nonsense about loyalty to the grey wardens, though it does not look like a legitimate parchment. ‘The griffon rises? What nonsense…” Wynne couldn’t quite figure it out. “Seems to be some kind of password to grant access to a meeting of sorts at the Pearl.”

            “The Pearl?”

            “A um…” Wynne cleared her throat, “a pub of sorts. Here in town.”

            “Then that’s where we are going.” Leilani started off, Balor barking in delight at her side.

            “Alistair will definitely not be pleased with me…” Wynne shook her head, but she bought a new staff at the Wonders of Thedas and was eager to try it out.

 

**

            They made their way through the streets and Leilani became acutely aware that ever since they left the Alienage they were being trailed by two rather stout figures wearing dark, obscuring cloaks. They did their best to blend in with crowds and seem preoccupied with merchants, but as soon as Leilani and Wynne turned a corner they were hot on their trail again. She was debating warning Wynne, she didn’t want to scare her too much. She was chewing on her lip debating if she really should go warn Alistair before taking this band of mercenaries on.

            “I take it you have noticed the men in dark blue cloaks following us?” Wynne mused, as calm as ever.

            “Yes. They have been trailing us since we left the alienage. No doubt part of the mercenaries that attacked them.”

            “My guess is the same. I suppose you are still wanting to go through with this?”

            “Yes. I must. It is my duty as a member of the alienage and as future queen. I cannot sit by while people are being persecuted. We confront those men now, and find out who hired them.” Leilani hissed and clenched her fists. She was glad she had tucked away some short swords in her travel bag. They would definitely come in handy. And though she had never seen Wynne in battle, the stories she heard of her ferocity and command of magic were enough. Not to mention, Balor could pretty much bite through chain mail and bone. Whoever these fools were, they would be sorry they ever messed with the alienage.

            “This is it…” Wynne stopped at a very dirty, run down building. The definition of a seedy, questionable pub. “Its not known for its sparkling reputation. As you might have guessed. Keep your wits about you. Im sure we are in for quite the treat.” Wynne gave her an dangerous smile, Leilani felt her blood race- She had to admit she felt a little excited fighting alongside the seasoned and highly regarded mage.

            It was no surprise that the cloak figures followed them in as well. Leilani dare not turn to observe for fear of letting them know they were on to them. Though she had to admit, they were terrible rogues. Wynne greeted the barkeep and asked a few questions, Leilani was looking around at this peculiar place. Indeed it was just what she imagined, possibly worse. Raucous, rowdy humans, drunk with cheap mead and ale- yelling and sputtering and passing out in the floor. Some accosted the female waitresses, who took it in stride, clearly used to the treatment and smacked their grubby hands with flirtatious dare. Leilani had never wanted to shower so badly. She kept her back pressed to a column, watching every which way. A man stumbled up to her, heavily intoxicated and wreaking of alcohol.

            “S’a pretty little thing like a you doing ‘ere?” he hiccuped, “how much for an hour, lovely?” he smiled, revealing only five teeth left that were almost as black as neverrite. She calmly blinked and with movements much too quick for anyone there, in that state, to follow- she drove the hilt of her dagger into his stomach and he collapsed onto the floor.

            “Everything alright dear?” Wynne returned from inquiring about these ‘grey wardens.’

            “Perfectly.” Leilani smiled and stepped over the unconscious ruffian. “Any leads?”

            “Yes. They seem to be holed up in a room at the back of the pub. Let’s go pay them a visit.” Wynne tightened her grip on her staff.

            “Agreed.”

            They passed through a few rooms, much like the main one. Drunken men sloshing their drinks on the floor, fussing almost incoherently about politics, women and meat sales. It was evident that some of the women there were of… less than reputable characters… taking coins offered by the men who they dragged back into the halls. Leilani never ever thought she would find herself in this kind of place. If her father knew… she shuddered to think about it. They reached the door and stood outside of it, sure enough there was the matching parchment. It was put together worse than the one at the village, discrediting these so-called grey warden allies.

            “I believe I know what is going on here…” Wynne narrowed her eyes, the pieces falling into place.

            “Well lets ask them and make sure.” Leilani rapped on the door.

            “What the password?”

            “I think its about the rising griffons.” Wynne whispered.

            “Sausage!” Leilani boldly declared, completely ignoring Wynne. She quickly knelt down and started picking the lock.

            “Sausage?! Bloody no! go away!” the voice shouted back, obviously irritated.

            Leilani wasted no time in kicking the door open after she easily dismantled the lock. They found four heavily armored warriors inside… Not quite what they were expecting.

            “Who the hell are you two! And what do you think youre doing busting into here!” The leader threw down his drink and stomped up to them.

            “I would ask you the same thing.” Leilani didn’t even flinch though this man towered over her. She faced him down like the proud future queen she was.

            “That’s none of your concern you little tart! Now be gone with you!”

            “Im afraid we have business with you, gentlemen, if you can be called that.” Wynne chimed in, walking up beside Leilani, her staff buzzing with magic already.

            “And what kind of business would that be, you old hag?” Another quipped and the band of thugs started laughing.

            “This kind!” Leilani threw a punch in to the leader’s face and he doubled back into the wall. Then all hell broke loose.

            The other three thugs charged at them and Wynne immediately threw up a wall of ice- they bounced off of it and went crashing to the floor. Leilani was quick to tie up her skirts and fly into action. She drew her short swords with ease and started battling off the supposed leader, who swung his sword at Wynne while she was preparing another spell. The largest of the group picked up his massive axe and started stomping up to them and Balor barged into the fight- Jumping with ease over Leilani and latching on to the shoulder of the brute, making him instantly drop his weapon and plummet to the floor. The fighting continued- the room erupted into bouts of flames from Wynne, and bolts of lightning scattered about. Leilani would dodge and slash with the finesse of a deadly dancer. Their heavy, bulky armor slowed them down to a crawl compared to her quick, agile abilities. She weaved in and out of swinging swords and was able to place tactile cuts into exposed weakness in their armors. Slowly taking them down cut by cut. They were wearing out fast, but were still putting up quite the fight for the two women and the mabari.

            She cut a flip and daintly landed on her feet, unaware that the leader had stirred and was preparing to slice her with his sword- She turned at the last moment and held her knives up to block- however-

            “No.” one of the hooded figures that had followed them, grabbed the man’s arm and without hardly any effort, lifted him up and slung him against the wall. Knocking him out. Leilani was perplexed, she thought these hooded men had been a part of these lackeys. But then Sten slid his hood off and charged into battle with Wynne and Balor.

            “Sten?” Leilani cocked her head to the side, as he tossed off the dark blue cloak.

            “Which one called her a knife ear?! He’s mine!” Alistair then came barging in behind Sten, sword and shield drawn, and wearing the other dark cloak. 

            Leilani fell to her bottom and couldn’t help be laugh while the four finished off the band of mercenaries. She should have known better.

 

**

            Duncan and some guards had been summoned to rummage through the contents of the room and search the bodies of the thugs. The leader’s name turned out to be Paedan, or at least that was the name he used when procuring the room. Duncan was going to look further into this matter because he feared it was not as clear as it seemed. Leilani found some paper that was tucked away in the base of a trunk and handed it to Duncan. “Could these be important? They were hidden.”

            He quickly poured over the letter. “These are orders…” Duncan breathed, “forgive me, I must get back to the castle at once, Alistair.” He nodded at the young king.

            “I will go with him, seems he must be on to something. Thank you for a marvelous day, my dear. It was very exciting. I havent had so much fun in a long time.” Wynne girlishly giggled.

            “No, thank you, Wynne.  I hope we can do it again sometime.” Leilani returned her laugh and the two briefly hugged before Wynne returned with Duncan. Alistair came up behind Leilani and cleared his throat.

            “May I escort you back home, my lady?” He held his arm out. He was still wearing the dark cloak, and beneath that his most plain attire- brown leather and fur trimmed armor. Despite its simplicity, it still suited him very well and brought out the color in his eyes. Leilani was ashamed to admit that she would think Alistair would be dashing in whatever he chose to wear… She quickly pushed those thoughts aside for the moment, it was hardly the place to muse over such things.

            She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be completely or somewhat angry with him. After all, he had followed her without her consent, betraying her in a means, and also showing that he didn’t trust her on her own, as if she were a child. It was all very aggravating to her. But for now she would just be mildly miffed. “I suppose you may.” She tilted her chin and slid her eyes closed as she took his arm. In her prime haughty demeanor.

            “I guess you probably have a few questions…” he nervously laughed as they made their way down the hall.

            “You guessed right. How did you know where we were?”

            “Once you made your way to the alienage, one of my guards reported it… I just couldn’t… contain myself…” he sighed, hating to admit his weakness. She did her best to hide her smile and keep up her appearance.

            “And just why did you follow us, anyway?”

            “I couldn’t bear the thought of if something happened to you! You’re terribly clumsy and danger prone you know! Walk through town suddenly a carrot cart explodes and knocks you unconscious, then you wake up a week later and have no idea who I am. Or a runaway carriage storms through the streets and you dive to save an old woman from death and get trampled. Or a stampede of nugs is let loose through the city and the only way to stop it is to vow to marry some kind of nug overlord who has them under a spell and-“

            “That’s quite enough, Alistair.”

            “Sorry… I tend to let my imagination get the better of me. But you never know what you’re capable of. You have surprised me so many times…” They passed a few moments in companionable silence as they left the tavern, some guards still doing control damage of the brief battle.  “So… are you…. mad… at me?” he almost whispered and cleared his throat, not wanting the guards to hear that their leader was in the dog house. Again.

            She was quiet for a few moments, making him sweat more. She enjoyed watching him torture himself thinking of ways to make it up to her. Finally she felt a tug of a smile on her lips, and decided to let up. “Well, I am a little upset that you didn’t trust me and Wynne to handle things on our own. We were doing fine. And having fun as well, might I add.”

            “Can you blame me after what happened last time!?” Alistair cried once they were in the cool night air on the streets.  Though the day had been somewhat warm, the night was still brisk and chilly. Their breathed swirled around them and then assailed into the star studded sky above. His eyes, that had been light and jovial at first, dimmed down as he took on a more serious air. He took her hands in his and gently pulled her to face him. He held their clasped hands against his chest. “I do trust you. I know that you’re more than capable of handling a dagger and taking care of yourself. But that doesn’t mean I dont worry…” He slowly raised his eyes up to hers. She decided then that they were her favorite feature. Try as he might, his eyes always betrayed his every thought. And the dear, tender, worrisome thoughts he was having now, touched her heart. “I will never forget you being hurt, because I was not there for you-“

            “Alistair, we talked about that-“

            “I know. I know we did. But it still doesn’t change what happened. I wasn’t there to protect you.” He reached up and cupped the side of her face with his hand. “And I cannot let that happen again. I just cannot. And I don’t ever want to risk it again.” He whispered and pressed his forehead against hers, holding her against him and slowly rocking them back and forth. “I need for you to be safe. In order to even remotely function. I need for you to be safe. So please forgive me for today…”

            Leilani could hardly argue at this point. Being held against him, sweetly captured, his face so close, and his body so warm and cozy, she was defeated. She kept her hands placed against his broad chest, padded with soft lacquered leather.

            “I guess I can forgive you.” She hummed. “But at least next time, let me know that you’re stalking me. Before you make an ass of yourself.”

            “Whats that supposed to mean!” he playfully snapped.

            “You and Sten are the worst trackers I have ever seen! It was like watching two druffalo trying to hide behind shrubs. So loud and obvious.” She laughed, trailing ahead of him a little as he stormed after her. He caught up to her and took her arm in his again. A little emboldened by present events and unable to abate the racing of her heart, she cleared her throat- “you know our wedding is just around the corner…” she coyly mumbled, still unsure if she was ready for this…

            “Mm hm…” Alistair dreamily agreed.

            “And I assume at the ceremony we will h-have to- have to… to k-kiss…” she stumbled out.

            “Mmmm hmmm…” Alistair raised an eyebrow as he looked down her to her, a smirk stretching across his hungry lips.

            “A-and seeing how it is that im a beginner… I-I thought that perhaps we might practice a-“

            Without another word, Alistair grabbed her arms, hauled her into his chest and seized her in a passionate yet playful kiss- demonstrating all the wonderful and happy promises of marriage he would vow to her in the weeks to come.

** anybody get the reference from Origins concerning the 'Password' and the mercenaries? C;**


	15. Chapter 15: A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay wedding day! :D this chapter is just a little short, a little rushed, but i wanted to hurry and get this done because we have a little more action around the corner before we reach the end!! C: also goodness, 600 views!!! thank you so much for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15: A Wedding**

 

All Leilani could do was focus on taking long, deep breaths. If her mind faltered on this concentration, she would spiral down into a panic stricken state. She stared at herself in the mirror, afraid to look at anything else, lest it shatter her already brittle resolve. Her ladies in waiting were tending to her hair, styling the waves in a high crown, pinned tightly on her head, some flowed freely down her back. White pearls were used to hold the curls in place. A crown would soon be placed a top her head... her breath shuddered and the panic almost started to take her over again. It was the day that she had long since dreaded- her wedding day. 

When she had first arrived to the castle, she thought this day would be a waking nightmare. A seal to the rest of her dire fate at the hands of the evil humans. An end to the person she had wanted to become, and the dreams she had. But now it was much different. Now today was something different entirely. Her attitude was quite the opposite. It was amazing to her how much everything had changed, how much she had changed and her views. It all seemed so very long ago, that her prejudice and hateful eyes were opened. It seemed to happen so gradually she couldn’t exactly pinpoint the exact day that she had finally given in to them… However, she was glad that it happened. Or she might be standing here, resolved to hate Alistair for the rest of her life, as she once thought she would. How silly she had been. She slightly smiled. She was nervous. Her heart was racing like a wild hart, unable to be calmed. No matter how she tried to reason with herself that there was nothing to be worried about- she couldnt. She considered herself a brave person, that being one of her few virtues, but now she felt like a terrified, paralyzed coward, gripped with fear. The thought of Alistair, standing at the altar, beautiful in his most regal and royal attire, shining like the sun of a new day- All those people that would be there- All those things she had to remember- What if she forgot everything she had been trained to do? Her breathing became erratic again and she took a sip of water to try to calm herself. Her hand shaking as it raised the cold goblet to her dry lips.  'Dear Maker...' she prayed, 'please help me get through this....' she placed a laced hand to her head, she could feel a cold sweat starting to crawl over her.

"Dont be nervous, my lady!"

"That's right! Just a short carriage ride, a skip down an aisle and you're all finished!"

"It'll be over before you know it!" Her maids tried to comfort and console her, giving her hands and shoulder a squeeze.

"My goodness. If Lady Leilani is this nervous. Imagine how King Alistair must be..." one breathed, sadly shaking her head

 

*pans over to Alistair*

"Ohmakerohmakerohmakerohmakerohmakermakermakermakerohmaker-" Alistair was pacing sporadically back and forth in his quarters, the stewards doing their best to try and put his outfit together as they scurried after him. Duncan sat in a high back chair, sipping wine and leisurely thumbing through a tome. "How can you be so calm at this moment Duncan!?" Alistair snapped and came to an about face in front of Duncan- the seasoned Grey Warden didn’t look up from his reading.

"One of us has to be." He turned the page and continued.

"A little support would be helpful you know!"

"Ill be sure to catch you when you faint."

".....thanks." Alistair said dryly and continued with his pacing and “Maker” chant.

*end*

 

            There was a slight tap on the doors to her bedroom and Wynne quietly entered. She too was dressed in different robes than Leilani was used to seeing her in. The royal mage was wearing a befitting gown of creams and dark greens with delicate inlay and a high modest neck line. She even wore jewelry, decorated pins in her snowy hair and a slim silver band that hung around her forehead.

            “Oh… my dear… You look stunning…” Wynne raised a hand to her mouth, gazing at the beautiful bride to be. “I feel sorry for poor Alistair. He wont be able to speak…” she chuckled.

            “I fear I wont be able to either…” Leilani sighed, her head drooping and the maids correcting her before she messed her heavy hair up. It was already causing a cramp in her neck.

            “Do not fret, my dear. Only two words. It will be hard to mess that up. Though knowing the two of you, you’ll find a way.” She lightly laughed, hoping to ease some of the tension pinching Leilani’s shoulders. She took her hands and gently helped her out of her seat, she led her over to the standing mirror in the corner of her room. “Here now. Look at yourself. The future Queen of Ferelden. And I daresay the most loveliest one to date.” Wynne smiled with a soft pride and stood back so Leilani could fully see herself.

            It was like the first day she came to the castle- she didn’t recognized herself. Far gone was the poor, down-trodden elf from the slums of the alienage, and here was an elf in the splendor of a human queen. Her hair, arranged by the pins, made it looked like fresh, white petals artfully fell in its curls and tresses. With the oils and powders they had applied to her skin, her normally angular face looked softer and more feminine, with a creamy glow about her rosy cheeks. She had thought that the dress she had worn to the ball was the finest she would ever wear and she was quite mistaken. Her wedding gown had no equal. She was told it was from Orlais and designed by one of the best dress makers in Thedas. It was as white and creamy as moonlight, and seemed to even shine as such. Where Alistair would be gleaming, bold, fierce and golden like the sun, she would be glowing soft, gentle and serenely ivory like the moon. The bodice of the dress laced up to the modest collar, where it was trimmed with snowy, lacey flowers that crawled to the low trim around the end of her shoulders. At the end of her bodice was a belt that was as the collar, delicately and preciously laced with flowers, and the silver sash trailed down the front of her dress. She turned to try and look at the back, it too was laced up and came to almost mid shoulder, where it joined in the lacey flowers. Three very long sashes hung down her dress and she was amazed at the length of the train that trailed behind her like a milky river. Her sleeves hung off her creamy shoulders and were long and billowy down her arms and past her laced hands. Throughout the dress were the faintest, glistening designs of roses, seeming to be as delicate and shiny as silver moonbeams. The top skirt was pinned in up in waves, revealing the bottom skirt of a darker cream colored with a darker silver inlay, looking like the faintest side of the moon before it reached darkness…

She had never admired a dress so much, and never in all of her life imagined she would wear something of this grandeur. Where some of her dressed had enormous, puffy skirts, this one was not quite so stiff and impractical. In its sheer, pale simplicity it had such remarkable beauty, and it fit her body as if it were made just for her. She ran her hands gently over the soft, lacy bodice, admiring the craftsmanship of every single thread. It was a work of art. Her breath shuttered again and she thought she would finally give into the frightened tears that were bottled up inside of her. She felt so undeserving.

“There, there now dear!” Wynne cooed and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Wynne’s cold hands were a welcome on her warm shoulders. “You must be brave. We cant have those snooty nobles catch you break, they would enjoy it far too much. Just think how they’ll squirm when they see you glide down the hall, brilliantly in all your splendor!”

Leilani tried to laugh. Wynne knew nothing would please Leilani more than to put some nobles in their place. She patted her eyes and fought back the emotions that were driving her mad. “I will try, Wynne. But I must admit, this is the scariest thing ive ever done…” She smoothed her dress over again.

“Dear me, imagine what Alistair is going through…” Wynne placed a worried hand to her cheek.

 

*pans over to Alistair*

           “Maker, man! Get the smelling salts!” One of the stewards cried trying to pry the unconscious king off of his bedroom floor. His stewards all in an uproar, unsure of how to revive him.

            Duncan was still seated in his high back chair, puffing his pipe, laughing at the King who had worked himself up so much he had fainted.

 *end*

 

            “I wonder if I should go check on him…” Wynne tapped a finger to her chin, fearing the worst.

            “There is no time, im afraid, Lady Wynne. We must be getting her down to the carriage.” One of her maids interjected, making a final touch to Leilani’s train.

            “Oh! Is it already that time! Well let’s get you down to the courtyard.” Wynne gave her arm for support, which Leilani greatfully took. She would need all the help she could get to get through this day.

 

**

           

            The carriage ride to the Chantry was short, but to Leilani it seemed to roll by eternity. She would gently draw back the curtains of the gilded carriage and see the lines and rows of people- waving, cheering, throwing flowers and petals into the street as she rode by. She could not help but be touched by this reception, and waved and shyly smiled back at them. It wasn’t long ago that she had cursed these human villagers, but now here they stood, mixed with elves from her very own alienage, cheering and applauding her. The whole week before the wedding there were festivities. It seemed like the city had thrown some crazy, wild festival and party every day. She would watch them from balcony windows, dancing and drinking and having fun all in the market that had been decorated in celebration. What a wonderful thing this wedding was turning out to be. She had never seen so many people so happy, it warmed her heart that they were truly celebrating her own wedding.

            The carriage began to come to a stop as they pulled up the grand stone Chantry. It had streams of white and yellow flowers, and banners of Ferelden hanging from its windows and spires. It too was overly decorated for the occasion. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves once more before the carriage door was opened. Wynne was the first to greet her, along with a patrol of guards, resplendent in formal armor, Sten and Balor included.

            “Ready, Queen Leilani?” Wynne beamed and reached her hand out.

            "I suppose we will see.” Leilani laughed and elegantly stepped from the carriage, wearing her mother’s boots of course. The crowds roared in cheers and praises as she made her way down the walkway that led up to the chantry stairs. Flowers of all different colors rained gently down upon her. Little girls were screaming in pure delight over her dress and finery. Event through the thick veil she could see the delight on the people’s faces, which she was surprised by. She had been worried that there could be a violent outburst of protest. However, Duncan had assured her there would be no such thing. She trusted the look in his eyes when he told her. She had no doubts that they were well protected today. And as she looked around, she saw all the guards posted and felt safer already. Especially now that she was reunited with Balor. Decorated in his own wedding regalia.

            Wynne led her to heavy doors, that guards pushed open for her, and to her delight, her father was just there, waiting for her. He was dressed in a fitting robe, finer than anything he had ever worn in his life. It even had Dalish and elven markings on it, to represent the alienage at their heritage.

            “My girl… you look so beautiful…” tears brimmed in his eyes as he hugged her, gently, careful not to muss her dress. “I have never been so proud in my life…” he whispered in her ear, “And neither has your mother. Adaia would be so proud and happy for you, my girl.”

            “Thank you, father.” She tried to hold back her tears from the mention of her mother. Her father pressed a kiss on her forehead and gently took her arm from Wynne’s. “Here we go.” He smiled at her and patted the hand that was placed on his arm.

            Leilani didn’t know if she was breathing. She remembered looking around her. The chantry was a large, cold, grey stone building. Much like the castle. But it had golden, royal blue and crimson red banners all throughout it, bearing the symbol of the chantry. There were high chandeliers and from their peaks hung flowers and festive ribbons, seemingly connection the great lights together. Statues of Andraste, stained glass windows caught her eye as they dimly gleamed in the setting sunlight. It poured in from the mutli-colored windows in all different hues and shades, making her path look surreal as she slowly walked down it. She dared to look at the front of pulpit. There stood the revered mother, wearing formal, traditional robes and garments and to her side, waiting, was Alistair. It was then that everything else around her- the hundreds of people slowly lowering into a bow as she passed, the gleaming of the windows, the fluttering of the banners, the sweet but somewhat sad song of choir- seemed to fade. It all grew dark in her vision. It all paled in comparison to Alistair, and the smile he was giving her.

            She had always thought Alistair was an attractive, handsome man- even for a human. She admitted that to herself the first day, but this man before her… was a beacon. He wore resplendent golden and silver armor, it looked like wings were a theme to it, which was befitting. It was certainly a very ceremonial armor, it looked almost too cumbersome for Alistair to dare try to fight it. It almost seemed to swallow him whole. Though it was bulky, it was very intricately and carefully designed, every inch detailed and carved for a king. The sunlight hit just right and it seemed to explode with unworldly shine, he was the main source of light in the somewhat darkened Chantry. And his face- she had never seen him make this sort of face at her. It was a mix of sheer pride, fear, worry, but pure elation. All for her. So many emotions, just over her. His brows were buckled together in nervousness, his eyes seemed to be fighting back tears, and his smile was gentle, patient and warm. As always. She saw his chest heave, his nerves starting to win the battle within him. She couldn’t help but smile, though she knew she was mostly hidden in her veil. Her own nerves were starting to claim her as well. She was hardly aware of her father taking her hands and turning her towards him. He gave her one last loving smile, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then handed her hand to Alistair’s. His cold gloves almost rocking her from her trance. The chantry mother was reciting some verses, but they sounded muffled to her. She seemed to have lost all of her senses. She was only aware of her hands in Alistair’s and the warmth of his presence. She could hear him hastily drawn breath, fighting his emotions as he intently watched the mother. Leilani could  not believe it was already happening…

            “How are you holding up, my darling?” Alistair whispered, almost making Leilani gasp.

            “I cant breathe.” Leilani murmured.

            “Ah. Glad to hear we’re both in the same boat, then.”

            “I cant believe you’re still conscious.”

            “I have smelling salts tucked in my armor. Duncan’s idea. Its already saved me. Twice.”

            The mother carried on, her voice rising and falling like a song. Leilani knew she should be paying attention, but that was rather hard to do. She could only focus on Alistair’s presence beside her and the smile he was trying to hide, as he was trying to be serious. It seemed not too long after the procession had started that it was drawing to a close. Still knelt down in front of the altar, Alistair and Leilani were approached by chantry sister each bearing a weighted crown on a loft pillow. The mother first turned to Alistair, cited some words and the golden crown was placed on his head, next came Leilani- she was blessed and praised as the future Queen and a light golden circlet was laid perfectly atop her head, surrounding her array of curls. Leilani could feel its weight on her head, and the refreshing cold of the precious metal. They were asked to slowly rise, a hush falling over the crowd and the music dying down.

            “This is it.” Alistair let out a rush of air. The color was in his cheeks, she didn’t know from embarrassment, anxiousness or panic.

            “Yeah…” she breathed.

            “I wish I could tell if you were looking at me. If I didn’t hear your voice, for all I know Oghren could be under there.”

            She tried not to laugh as the Mother recited royal vows between the two. She scarcely remembered saying “I do.” Her heart was thundering in her throat, her hands were trembling in his. He slowly lifted her veil, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her face. She watched the fear and worry melt away from his features. “Maker, but you’re beautiful.” He whispered again.

            “And now King Alistair, you may kiss your bride.”

            Leilani came back awake when he gently pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She could the warmth of his skin on hers and his breath on her face. When he slowly pulled himself back and stared deeply into her eyes she was mesmerized all over again…

            “I now present-!” the mother shouted, almost making Leilani jump, “King Alistair and his Queen, Leilani!” she held her hands up and the whole Chantry erupted with cheers and applause.

            “Well that wasn’t so bad.” Alistair faintly chuckled, he still looked a little pale.

            “Your hand is still shaking, Alistair.” Leilani mused.

            “…..Your hand was too…” he whined, not wanting to admit as to how nervous he was as well. They were ushered down the aisle, more flowers were rained down upon them. She saw familiar faces in the crowd, she even caught a glimpse of Shianni and Sorris, making a spectacle of themselves trying to her attention. She was able to smile and wave at them before they left the chantry and out into the open public- banners were flying, streamers being thrown high in to air, along with hats- everyone was overly celebratory as they descended the stairs and into the grand carriage Leilani arrived in. They were finally alone, with the roars of the crowd beating against the carriage.

            “So…” Alistair sighed and he lounged back in the luxurious carriage, acting to be perfectly poised and calm, “here we are. Married. Officially husband and wife. King and Queen. Married. Husband and wife. Spouses.”

            Leilani was trying to sort through her veil and get her face completely free from its snares. “I think it went well. As well as to be expected when you have an unknown group plotting against you.”

            “I know what you mean. I thought at any second, someone was going to swing down from the rafter brandishing a sword, and yelling ‘for Fereeeeldeeeeen!’ I was prepared for it. Just so you know. Was ready to grab one of those twenty three candelabra. Maker, I was being roasted alive in this armor. I think ive lost twelve pounds from sweating…. Not that you needed to know that…. Ahem.”

            “I was nervous too. I don’t think I recall a single word that chantry priestess said…”

            “Ooh. Too focused on,” Alistair ran a hair through his straw colored hair and gave her a rogue-ish smirk, “other things.”

            She glared at him. “You almost knocked your crown off.” She huffed.

            “What? This hunk of metal? I hardly wear crowns. Whats the point in having ridiculously good hair if its going to be smushed down by some pure gold, highly valuable trinket?”

            Leilani only shook her head, but took her crown off as well. She did not like the idea of wearing a crown all the time. “So what happens now?”

            “We go back to the castle. Change. I, out of my walking oven, you out of your dress woven from the very clouds of the heavens, and we will be off on our honeymoon!” he threw his hands up and laughed manically. “Of course the town will be in a drunken stupor as soon as the sun sets. I think they get to enjoy our wedding more so than we get to.”  

            Leilani played with a tassel of her dress, coquettishly, “well… maybe we can try to enjoy it some.”

            Alistair’s playful mood turned warm and tender, he slipped off his heavy gauntlet, and then gently pulled her lace glove off as well. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss. “I have no doubts, my darling. This is the happiest day of my life. You are now my wife. Ive been waiting this day ever since you first tried to kill me in my study.”

            Leilani could no longer control her laughter, it felt good to finally release some of the built of pressure she was feeling. She had been ran so ragged for the past three days. It was amazing to her that all she needed was just to spend time with Alistair… her cheeks grew a little pink at the thought. They passed the remainder of the ride laughing to themselves about how awful Leilani was towards him in the beginning. The newlyweds were still laughing when they arrived home, arm in arm, looking as happy as a new husband and wife ought to be.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Disastrous Honeymoon (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! Only a few more chapters to go! Sorry for the inconsistent updates! thanks for all of your comments and kudos! really helps to encourage me to write C: anyway, without further delay....

**Chapter 16: A Disastrous Honeymoon!**

**Part one:**

 

            Leilani was sitting in the gilded coach still. She had already changed into a lighter traveling dress, was fussed over and congratulated to no end by all the many servants, and was now waiting for Alistair to join her so they could head out. He was finishing a few “kingly duties” as he called them. She pulled the silken curtains back from the windows and peered out- they were loading all of these cumbersome trunks into a separate carriage. ‘Why in the Maker’s name do I need so many trunks to accompany me on sure a short excursion!?’ She huffed and pressed a hand to head. The maids had insisted on packing her things, once they say Leilani shove a few dresses and undergarments into a folded blanket.  ‘I might as well get used to such trivial things… since I’m now the…’ she paused a moment, what was a light, jovial musing, had now turned serious. The events of the day were catching up to her. She looked down at the ring on her hand and the band that was now there with it. Who would have guess that she would be here? Only a couple of months ago, she was a rebellious, prejudice elf that lived in the slums and practiced throwing daggers every day. Now- she was the queen of her country. Now she was married to a human. Something she never in her life would have imagined. Her hatred was deep back then, she was so ashamed. And it was not just any human that she was married to-

            “Sorry Darling, I didn’t know it would take that long.” Alistair opened the carriage door and started to climb in. They locked eyes for a moment, but then held each other’s stare. A soft, warm smile spread about Alistair’s face and shown in his eyes, she coyly blushed and tucked a loose hair behind her eyes.

            “Are you two going on your honeymoon or first date? Honestly its hard to tell.” Wynne mused stifling a laugh.

            Alistair whipped himself around, “we were having a moment!”

            “Whatever it was, its over now.” Leilani waved her hand as if trying to fan the ‘whatever’ it was out of the air.

            “So sorry to interrupt your scene, Alistair, I am here to bid you two good bye and to wish you a wonderful honeymoon.”

            “You’re not coming with us, Wynne?” Leilani didn’t mean to sound worried, but she did.

            “I figured the less people you have to crow over you on your honeymoon the better. You two need a break from this hectic life. I will make sure the castle is still standing when you return.”

            “I appreciate that. Would be a shame to be a king and queen without a castle to live in. Wouldn’t be very kingly I suppose. It’s all about property value and location now a days. Doesn’t matter about the size of a man’s castle, but location, location, loca-“  
            “Good bye, Alistair.” Wynne pecked a kiss on his check. Not out of fondness, directly, but to shut him up. She walked around the carriage to Leilani’s side and reached through the window to give her a hug and kiss as well. “Take care dear, I will see you in a few days. Try to enjoy yourself.”

            “I will try, Wynne. Though he seems to be full of himself. It may prove difficult.” She tightened her arms around Wynne’s shoulders.

            “Hey! I heard that!”

            Duncan approached, already mounted on a noble grey steed. It suited him. “Are we ready to embark, Alistair? The castle is quite a ways, and on country roads. It may take the rest of the day to get there. We had best get started.”

            “On your order, Duncan.” Alistair bowed his head and closed the coach door. Duncan gave out a call and she felt the carriage slowly start to crawl forward. Alistair seemed to melt against the plush finery of the coach. “Aaah… finally.” He sighed and laid his head against the back. Leilani hadn’t noticed it before, at the ceremony, but Alistair did look rather tired.

            “Plan to sleep the whole way there?” She laughed to herself, seeing him at such an ease. He was no longer wearing the bulky, glittering regalia- just his more simple armor: dark brown and mahogany leathered armor with a short pauldron of matching colors and tufts of white fur lining it. Though it was rather plain attire for a king, she thought he looked divine. The warm browns and reds really brought out the alluring color in his bright brown eyes and the warmth of his face and hair. He reminded her of a balmy autumn day… A perfect day.

            “Ha, what? Miss torturing you with carriage ride games? Never! Now come on, let’s play rhyme time! I’ll say a word and you think of a word that rhymes with it. Let’s start with a simple one… hmm… how about.. cup?”

            “Up.”

            “Very goo-!”

            “As in shut up.”

            “So that’s the way it’s going to be, huh?” he gave her a sad face, she returned it with a cold, emotionless stare. “I see you’re already practicing being a ruthless, iron-fist queen. It’s a great look for you.”

            She relaxed a little bit and softened. “I wonder what kind of queen I will be…” she sighed.

            Alistair regretted his remark a little. He knew that she would soon be well acquainted with the burden that he had to bear every day. But he could not have chosen a better partner to share this burden with. He saw her gaze go a bit misty as she wondered over it herself- “my dear, with me at your side you will be the very best of queens. You’ll be remembered as the pretty lady beside the great, wonderful and handsome king Alistair.” She rolled her eyes. He took the initiative to move from his side of the coach over to hers and sat as close to her as possible- giving her a little bit of a start. She felt the blush in her face and lowered her eyes a bit being shy. She recalled Wynne’s previous comment about a couple going on their first date and felt foolish. His hand gently took the side of her face and eased her to face him. “In all honesty, Leilani, you will be the best queen in all of Thedas.” His thumb stroked her cheek. “You’re already the most beautiful. In any case.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I cant get over how lucky I am. How truly lucky I am.” He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

            Leilani closed her eyes and savored this feeling that was washing over her. One of bliss, of tranquility and a happiness that she didn’t know was in her. He had slipped an arm around her back to hold her against him as he rested his head against hers. They didn’t speak for a while. But just rode in a blissful silence- comforted, relaxed and at ease in each other’s presence with no one around to disturb them, for once. She felt herself sigh and almost grow somewhat sleepy, but there was a bubbling warmth in her- one that had been there, for- she didn’t remember when she first felt its sensation.  Before she could try to figure it out, her eyes grew too heavy, and sleep finally took her over.

           

**

            The carriage jostled a bit and woke Leilani from her unintentional nap. Her neck ached a little as she slowly sat up, realizing she had fallen asleep against Alistair’s chest. He too, was starting to stir, obviously he had been under the same spell she was.

            “Are we there yet?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

            “I don’t think so. We’re still going at a steady pace it feels.” Leilani stretched as best as she could in a coach. Though they probably were still far off from their destination, she could tell some time had passed. Judging by the amber glow in the carriage it was already past sunset. “I think I heard Duncan say it would be nightfall before we made it there.”

            “Nightfall.”

            “Yes.”

            “Ah. Yes. Nightfall. For sleeping….”

            “…..yes?” Leilani looked over to him, he was fiddling with a buckle on his armor. She didn’t quite understand what he was hinting at, and he was looking a little flustered.

            “There’s uh… there’s something ive been meaning to ask you, darling. Never found the right time though.” He nervously laughed and started fidgeting with about anything he could find. He didn’t blush overly much, like she did, but he was definitely blushing now.

            “what is it?”

            “Have you ever… that is to say… have you ever…” his eyes darted over to her and she cocked her head to the side, completely confused and wondering what in Thedas was wrong with him. He couldn’t help that his eyes dove downward over her lovely frame. He felt a lump in his throat and his heart stampeding in his chest. He panicked. “Have you ever…. Licked a lamppost in winter…?”

            There was a heavy silence. No noise save the crunch of the wheels on the wooded path.

            “Alistair. What in the world are you going on-“

            She was unable to finish her sentence. She was cut off by an arrow stabbing through the paneling of the carriage. Had Alistair been sitting in his original seat, he would have been dead. They sat stunned for a moment before they heard Duncan roar “We’re under attack! To arms!”

            Alistair reached to get his sword that luckily he had stowed in the carriage. “I have to help defend the carriages.” He said, already breathless with the promise of battle. He opened the carriage door, using it as a shield and looked out. Leilani peered over his shoulder. There were in a very dense forest area, subtly lit by the dying light of the sunset behind them. “Duncan! My shield!” he called and started out of the coach, soldiers were already taking defensive positions. She clamored out of the coach behind him, she would have to find some king of weaponry herself. “What are our options, Duncan? How many men do we have?”  Alistair was in full king mode, Duncan was at his side in an instant. The attackers seemed to only be to one side, meaning that Alistair and the soldiers could take cover behind the carriages.

            “Your majesty.” Duncan caught Alistair’s attention, Alistair looked in his direction.

            “Leilani! What are you doing! Get back in the carriage and hide under the seats!” he almost growled at her, terrified of her being in the midst of battle.

            “What are you saying! I can fight! And you are the king! You are our first priority! You should be the one hiding under the seats!” she stamped her foot at him, truly enraged that he would dare belittle her in such a way. She was a warrior! Just like he was! She could swing a sword and spill blood with far better finesse than any of this ruffians!

Alistair sighed, and placed a hand to his head. He knew she could fight, and that’s what he was afraid of- he didn’t want her to. Without wasting another second, while arrows flew over their heads, Alistair easily scooped her up in his arms. Leilani gasped in outrage, “and _you_ are _my_ wife and that makes you _my_ first priority!”

            “But I can fight! I can help!” she kicked and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away.

            “I know that, my darling.” Alistair breathed, setting her back in the safety of their carriage, “But what I am saying is, as your husband, not a king- I am here to fight so that you never have to.” She staggered at his words and he placed a quick kiss against her lips while she was vulnerable. “Balor!” Balor came bursting from another carriage and rushed to his side. “Stay here and protect our princess.” Balor took his post at the carriage door. Alistair felt sorry for whatever poor slob dare to try to get near it. Duncan helped him with his shield and they both took to commanding the battle.

            Leilani sat fuming on the inside of the carriage, but she did as he said. Though she could fight and knew she could help, she also knew that Alistair would be worrying over her ( for nothing) and would be distracted. She didn’t want to risk that. She sat in the floor boards of the carriage and did her best to listen to the battle outside, trying to figure out what was going on. She could hear battle cries, and swords clashing against shields. She could hear their soldiers stomp through the earth as they charged into the forest after whoever it was that waylaid them. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, listening for Alistair in particular. She could hear him command and cry out orders. Turning the field to their advantage and taking defensive strategies until they drove the attackers from their hiding. She guessed they had succeeded in forcing the attackers from the shadows and went to hand to hand combat, because the swords slashing had increased. She dared to take a look… she crawled over to the door and drew back the silken curtain, torn a bit from where an arrow had shot straight through. She was relieved to not see a blood bad. Instead she saw their soldiers easily out maneuvering and fighting what appeared to be rogues in dark light armor. She did however, see casualties lying on the forest road. Her eyes quickly scanned for Alistair, he was fighting side by side with Duncan taking on a horde of them. They seemed to be outnumbered, to her horror.

            “they need help…” she whispered ringing her hands with worry. And that’s when she saw them. Two archers still hidden in the trees. Their bows readied. Her heart stopped. “Alistair in the trees!!” She screamed, getting his attention just in time. He held up his shield over his face, Duncan did likewise. Their arrows splintered against the shields in the nick of time. Leilani sighed in relief and almost fell backward. “thank the Maker.” She breathed. Then she heard “Duncan- watch out!” Alistair cried. She scrambled back to door and watched her horror come to life-

            A bandit had charged from the shadows, sword held low, sprinting towards Duncan’s exposed back. Alistair was fighting off two other bandits, but stopped in order to cut down the one charging Duncan. Duncan spun around to finish the man off- Alistair turned back, blocked one slash from one attack but didn’t move fast enough for the other- he slashed Alistair right across his chest with a heavy sword. Leilani’s heart plummeted when she saw the crimson wave of blood spray into the air as Alistair fell backward. Everything seemed to go into agonizing slow motion. She froze for what seemed eternity, staring at his still form. “A- Alistair…” she whispered and felt her own blood surge…

            She kicked opened the door of the carriage, Balor stood attentive. He saw the light in her eyes and drew his fangs, his hackles rising. Had he not been her most trusted companion, she would be terrified of this hell hound he had become once he knew he would fight. As is, she patted his head and he snuffed from his crinkled snout, showing her he was ready. She raced around the carriage and picked up a bow and quiver of arrows. She stood in the midst of battle, arrow drawn and bow taut.

            “Queen Leilani! You must get-!” Duncan screamed, covering Alistair as the other soldiers fended off hails of arrows, but he was unable to finish his sentence.

            In rapid fire, with perfect accuracy, Leilani picked off every single archer hiding in the trees. Her arrows pierced through eyes, necks, mouths. Any opening she could find. And they dropped from the trees like ripened fruit. She drew more arrows at the bandits that were still battling their soldiers. “Balor.” She whispered, and the mabari charged like a raging bull. Whatever rogue she did not pierce and kill with an arrow he decimated with bloodied fangs and skin laden claws. Their armor might as well have been paper to Balor’s sheer strength and ferocity. They screamed in fear and agony.

            It was not even a minute after Leilani had picked up the bow that they had all been dealt with. The soldiers all stood in quiet awe, amazed at their queen and her battle mabari. A long breath shuddered from her and she slowly lowered her bow, satisfied that the danger had been subdued. Then she tossed it to the ground and rushed to Alistair, still laying on the ground, blood soaking the earth. “Alistair!!” She screamed and threw herself on the mud beside him. She bit her lip at the sight and dug her nails into her own skin. It was a deep, seething cut right across his chest. His leathered armor was no match for such a direct hit, but it did save his life. A few inches deeper… Hot, angry, frustrated, frightened tears started raging from her eyes. “Alistair…” she sobbed.

            “Its alright, my darling…” Alistair said through ragged breaths. His face was contorted in aguish but he managed to smile for her. “Trust me. Ive been worse.” He reached for her hand and she clasped it with all her might, sobbing. If possible, she hurt worse than him.

            “Concentrate on slowing your breathing, Alistair.” Duncan, furious that Alistair had taken such a risk just for him… He worked diligently and quickly to do what he could to staunch the wound. “I have already sent a runner back to the castle to fetch Wynne. We must get you to the castle as soon as possible and do what we can to clean the wound.”

            “That doesn’t sound good…”

            “I said save your breath, Alistair. You fool.” Duncan snapped. Leilani had never seen Duncan this furious before. “Leilani. Help us get him to the carriage.” She wiped her tears and helped Duncan and a few other soldiers carry Alistair into the carriage. He laid sprawled out on his back in one of the plush seats. “We will make haste to the castle in the forest. Leilani, keep these bandages pressed against the wound. Do what you can to keep him from bleeding more.” She bobbed her head again, fighting back tears. Duncan slammed the carriage door shut and the carriage lurched to a raging start.

            Leilani was keeping her hands pressed against his chest, the bandage already a blistering red from his blood. Her tears streamed from her face and her body shook from her sobs.      

            “Leilani….” He whispered. And she shook her head. She didn’t want to look at him. “Leilani, please, look at me…” she shook her head again and focused on getting more bandages. “Leilani, please, my darling.” He slowly placed a hand on top of hers, which drew her attention to him. She saw sweat sitting on his face and dripping from his forehead, he was in terrible pain- but his eyes held his same ever light, warm smile. He didn’t want her to worry… Her bottom lip quivered as she weakened even more, almost collapsing. It hurt so much to see him like this. To know he had been this hurt. ‘I could have stopped in! I could have been there!’ she screamed at herself. “Darling, I will be alright.” He stroked her hair, a wild mess tumbling over her shoulder. “Ill be alright. Don’t worry. It takes a lot more than that for you to be rid of me...”

            “Y-you should r-rest… and s-save your stren-gth…” she wept. Choking on her tears.

            “And miss this face? You should see yourself. Worried over me like this, im flattered. Look at me im blushing.” He tried to laugh and coughed instead. She hurried over to him and lifted something to drink into his mouth. “Thank you…” she dabbed the sweat from his brow, she knew he was intently watching her face with every move she made. “Have I told you how beautiful you are…?”

            “S-shut up, Alistair.” She wiped tears and gave him something more to drink. “We’ll be there soon, Wynne will fix you.”

            “After she lectures me for an hour.”

            “Yes. After she lectures you for an hour.” She tried to laugh but just cried more and laid her head down on his shoulder. Alistair continued to stroke her hair.

            “That would be what killed me.”

            “Don’t say that!!”

            “Sorry. Im sorry, my dear. Bad joke. Don’t worry.”

            “We are almost there!” a guard yelled from outside the carriage.

            “Thank the Maker.” Leilani sobbed and clenched his shoulder.

            “Just when I was getting comfortable.” Alistair sighed. Leilani lifted her head, her face mere inches from his. She wiped blood and mud off his face very gently. His eyes stared deeply and longingly into hers, his hand went from her hair to her chin. When he pulled her into a loving, gentle and tender kiss she realized what that feeling was- what that slowly growing warmth within her was. How annoying it had been, as it bloomed and grew within her. How mad and angry it made her. How confused and frustrated it had made her. It all came to light and burst within her- like waterfall obliterating a dam and rushing over all in its path. With this kiss,  with everything she had felt and realized when he fell to the earth still- she knew that she had fallen in love with her husband. With this shem king. Someone she had once sworn to hate with all of her heart, she now loved with all of it. It made her gloriously happily and horribly terrified all at once.

 


End file.
